


Constante Estado de Guerra

by GryffindorNight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bienvenidas, Multi, hice mi propio SPECTRE con juegos de azar y mujeres casadas, las aventuras de Felix y Bond, todos los personajes son fuertes y atractivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorNight/pseuds/GryffindorNight
Summary: Bond duerme con siete mujeres casadas, tiene una crisis porque se está volviendo viejo, se embriaga y entra al apartamento de Q por una ventana.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. El Calor

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen no está en orden.  
> Hace tiempo no nos vemos, ojalá lo disfruten.  
> Cheers.

Bond está en Liberia hace siete horas, cuando M lo mandó llamar tuvo que salir del casino antes de que Sophia le pudiera barajar la primera mano; ya es de noche de nuevo. El sudor le pega la camiseta a la espalda, cuando mira arriba y ve el arma piensa: te conozco. 

Hace quince minutos sigue seis hombres que caminan entre balcones, escaleras y pasadizos. Esa escopeta que acaba de ver bajo la luz pálida de la luna parece salida de un catálogo de coleccionista, Bond está interesado.

 _Baretta Imperiale Montecarlo_ , piensa mientras avanza en la oscuridad de la calle, la cola desportillada en dos lugares.

“Q” dice encendiendo el auricular que tenía en el bolsillo, “uno de ellos es un campeón olímpico” y un asesino; sin oír la respuesta se lo quita y lo aplasta entre el lodo.

Bond creyó ver esa escopeta hace año y medio en Bulgaria, detrás de un teatro, su misión no falló como tal esa vez, pero siempre es problemático cuando ministros mueren y el servicio secreto está asegurando la locación. Luego estuvo dudando si era la misma hace dos meses mientras veía los juegos Olímpicos.

Se pregunta si podrá matarlo pronto o tendrá que esperar mucho más. 

Bond se limpia la frente con el antebrazo, avanza entre los callejones serpenteantes. Siente ganas de tomarse un trago, largo y frío y que sepa bien; se pega a una de las paredes y se detiene para no chocar con quien dobla la esquina, escucha de lejos hablar en portugués, le responden en inglés con acento del medio oriente.

Hubo cuatro accidentes en eventos políticos en el último año y medio, algunas muertes desconcertantes. La primera sucedió antes de que tuviera que volver a Skyfall, pero fue después de la segunda que Bond ha tenido días de trabajo aquí y allá entre África y Asia. Hasta hace dos meses ninguna evidencia conectaba las muertes, pero Bond siempre ha tenido candidatos en mente (y no sólo él) por que después de años en el negocio uno conoce a los mejores asesinos, del bando que sean. 

Al parecer su hombre estrella no es un conocido dentro de este mundo, de todas formas. 

Parado en la tiniebla, Liberia se extiende oscura al horizonte y Bond tiene sudor entre la Walther y las costillas. Hace un calor húmedo y huele distantemente al mar. El grupo se ha detenido, entran a una casa iluminada con velas, Bond respira profundo, se pega a la sombra, las figuras negras de las personas en la calle son más sonidos que imágenes.

Una mujer menuda les alcanza cervezas, Bond los escucha hablar, en un inglés trastocado por varios idiomas, sobre el clima y la bebida y el trabajo.

Después de dos horas de oír bana charla y los pájaros marinos (Petrel gun guns, Bond supone que pueden ser), finalmente uno de ellos dice que es hora. 

El hombre de la escopeta le frota la coleta rota al arma, “Que sea rápido que mañana tengo trabajo en París”. 

Bond exhala con alivio por no haber tenido que esperar más para actuar, y confiando sobretodo en sus oídos, le dispara en medio de las cejas sin salir de las sombras.

Cuando descarga todo el cartucho menos una bala ha matado a cinco de ellos, está seguro, así que sabiendo que lo perseguirán (la pandilla del barrio) Bond sale a correr.

La altura sobre el mar se siente como un peso aplastante sobre los hombros pero Bond apura el paso, cuando llega al aeropuerto después de muchos desvíos, y puede sacar su teléfono, Q es quien le responde.

“Plata en tiro a distancia en dos juegos consecutivos, ¿fue por el arma? Bonita escopeta, buena modificación, podría explicar la balística” le dice sin oírlo hablar primero y Bond rechista, el chico es inteligente y no hay que explicarle casi nada.

“Sí, es una pena haberla dejado ahí” dice con honestidad, porque era un arma hermosa y porque Bond entiende desarrollar gusto por una en particular, Q hace un sonido breve.

“¿De baja?” pregunta cómo llenando un formulario, tal vez lo está haciendo. 

“Confirmado”.

Una pausa, “¿Extracción?”, el sonido de un avión. 

“Requerida”.

-

Sophia le reparte once manos y Bond hace blackjack en seis. 

A Bond le gusta Sophia, ella tiene manos rápidas y ligeras, las uñas siempre del color de la sombra de sus ojos y el cabello arreglado igual que todas las chicas del casino; a ella se le ve mejor, siempre lanza las manos con precisión. Cuando le pasa las cartas de nuevo llega Andrew con el martini y Bond se da un sorbo largo por el séptimo blackjack de la noche.

“No puedo creer su suerte, señor” dice una señora de cabello blanco en el otro extremo de la mesa. 

Sophia le sonríe y su labial se ve del color correcto, “La casa paga blackjack, Mr. Bond”.

-

“Son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, OO7, ¿alguna vez ha considerado dormir?” le pregunta M, círculos bajo sus ojos. 

Bond lo vio colgar el teléfono rojo al entrar a la oficina, se pregunta si algún embajador murió en otra casa con las puertas cerradas, si hay más asesinatos que conectar.

“Nunca durante las horas de trabajo, M”

M le rueda los ojos. Bond se sienta pensando que con el tiempo incluso podría acostumbrarse a este nuevo tipo de exasperación. 

“¿Sabemos algo más?” pregunta, tiene tibio el pecho por los martinis y alegre el bolsillo gracias a una buena noche. M tiene puesto un traje recién planchado y Bond está seguro de que tiene una reunión en un momento. 

“Joseph Coleman, el campeón olímpico” dice M frotándose el puente de la nariz, “Langley cree que dio de baja a al menos una docena de objetivos,” Bond supone que no tienen pruebas, sino que analizaron su patrón y piensa: eras bueno. 

“Entonces sabíamos lo mismo” dice y M hace un gesto vago que no dice nada, Bond entiende que esto es tal vez más serio de lo que sabe. 

“Iba a encontrarse en París con Muhammad” M dice, y desliza una foto borrosa a blanco y negro de un hombre con lentes oscuros. 

M no elabora por un momento y Bond observa a un extraño en la fotografía, está seguro de que carga un arma, de que consume alcohol con regularidad y de que no le tiembla la mano ante la muerte. Bond conoce a sus colegas, aunque no los haya visto nunca.

“Mossad” dice M como si le pesara la palabra y Bond frunce el ceño de inmediato.

“Sus superiores negaron estar relacionados, hay orden de búsqueda y captura”. 

Bond se pone de pie.

M continúa, “La CIA sabe sobre París, el hombre que tienen dentro aseguró que Muhammad estará en París tres días más, hasta el final de la Cumbre Internacional de Medio Ambiente, enviarán a alguien más”.

Félix, piensa Bond, a quién más enviarán.

Y luego, cumbre internacional, asesinatos.

“Sospechan de los superiores de Muhammad en Mossad,” dice M, “se negaron a levantar la confidencialidad de su archivo,” y M se pone de pie también, “Usted tiene licencia para matar, OO7”.

Bond piensa en un espía israelí y en el otoño de París y sabe que esto son malas noticias, hora de coquetear con la muerte.

-

Moneypenny está sentada en su escritorio cuando Bond sale, el cabello seco pero recién lavado, el vestido vinotinto, sus curvas largas. Bond no sabría cómo no desearla. 

“Nunca llevas ese vestido cuando salimos a cenar, Moneypenny”.

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa peligrosa en los ojos, “Nunca salimos a cenar, James”.

Hablan de la llovizna que se ve por la ventana y de tomar champaña cuando caiga nieve, Moneypenny se ríe y Bond la anhela, sobretodo porque ella sabe qué decir para no rechazarlo, pero jamás tomarlo tampoco. 

Bond está seguro de que a él también lo entrenaron para eso, Moneypenny le dice que Q ya está abajo esperándolo y se despiden. 

“No se te olvide vivir la vida James” le dice ella cuando casi se ha ido y Bond la voltea a mirar sobre el hombro. 

“Cuando caiga nieve, Moneypenny” y le guiña un ojo.

Ella sonríe, Bond está casi completamente seguro de gustarle de verdad.

-

Q tiene una chaqueta de invierno puesta, una taza de té caliente al lado y cuatro pantallas encendidas, su silueta resalta entre el solitario laboratorio, Bond cree que Q está bostezando, pero no lo puede ver. 

“OO7” dice él volteando, “siempre es un buen día para ir a París”. 

Bond dice “Q” y asiente, una vez más cerca nota su loción después de afeitar y sonríe a la fragancia de Calvin Klein. 

Q lo observa como si fuera un código que debe leer con rapidez y dice “Buena noche de blackjack, entonces” y da la vuelta, “aquí tengo otra arma que quiero de vuelta”. 

Le extiende un maletín rectangular, Bond lo abre sobre un escritorio cercano y cuenta quince cartuchos y su arma estándar, un reloj, auriculares, un radio, una navaja múltiple.

Q no titubea, bebe de su té, “Pensé que sería útil, es un prototipo” respira y luego, “tiene destapacorchos y otras veinte cosas” 

Debió dormir un par de horas, piensa Bond, porque se ve menos cargado de cafeína de lo usual. El cabello no se lo corta hace medio año, tiene un arma a medio ensamblar en una mesa detrás. Q no está molesto con trabajar a toda hora, Bond simpatiza, así que le sonríe una buena sonrisa y Q le entrecierra los ojos. 

“Buen viaje, Bond” dice volteando de nuevo y sonriendo con la mitad de la cara. 

Q es inteligente, Bond ha aprendido a respetar eso por mérito, le sonríe de nuevo porque Q vio a través de sus intenciones incluso primero que él mismo. Bond no se culpa, es difícil desaprender la costumbre de encantar a la gente, Bond no lo intenta. 

“Hablaremos pronto, Q”

-

Muhammad es sólo el nombre más común del mundo. Bond aterriza en París y, aparentemente sin prisa, atraviesa el aeropuerto hasta un taxi. Hay una mujer pecosa en la recepción que lo mira y Bond le sonríe pensando: en dos horas empieza la primera conferencia. 

A la salida del hotel ve un cernícalo común volar entre los edificios cercanos a la locación. 

Parado en la terraza lo ve, un hombre bajo de pelo castaño crespo con un rifle VSSK al hombro. Es la tercera terraza que revisa, la facultad protege precariamente la mayoría de los políticos influyentes de la cumbre, la seguridad en los techos no nada fuera de los ordinario para un evento como ese.

Pero eso no es lo preocupante. 

Lo preocupante es que el VSSK Vykholp es ruso, ¿qué hace un ruso donde un australiano iba a estar?, ¿por qué los contrató un israelí?, cómo es que han creado tanto caos y nadie sabía sobre ellos. 

Es un arma fantástica para un francotirador que no es un experto, y que no daba por hecho que su arma lo identificara. Probablemente fue avisado con poco tiempo, según M ni Muhammad ni sus hombres tendrían forma de saber que Coleman había muerto en Liberia hace dos días. Pero de nuevo M no lo sabe todo sobre Muhammad. Bond ve al ruso dudar sobre la terraza y sabe que ya vio el punto más alto, Bond también sabe que puede llegar ahí más rápido. 

“A la derecha, OO7” le dice Q mientras Bond corre hacia el sur, voltea a un callejón sin salida, pero no duda sino que sigue hasta el fondo, “a la izquierda” y Bond nota que la pared es falsa. 

Cuando el hombrecito llega a la parte alta de la torre de la iglesia, Bond lo espera, arma afuera. 

“¿Dónde está Muhammad?” le pregunta en ruso, y él lo mira con un terror indisimulado que es exasperante. 

Pero entonces dice: “Ese traje es un Tom Ford” y eso es extraño pero verdad, “usted es MI6” y eso también. 

Bond sabe que este hombre lo esperaba, sabe que quien lo mandó lo esperaba también. 

El hombrecillo maldice en ruso una vez, suelta el rifle al suelo y antes de que Bond lo alcance se lanza al vacío que tiene detrás.

¿Quién es Muhammad?, cómo conoce si Bond no lo conoce a él.

-

En la ropa del hombrecillo había dos cigarrillos, ochenta euros, dos identificaciones falsas y la esquina de una tarjeta que Bond ha visto alguna vez, está seguro de que si lo piensa un momento lo va a recordar.

Q le pregunta si tiene algo que seguir y al fondo se oyen teclas y su respiración. Bond se aleja del cadáver y le describe la tarjeta en tres palabras, Q hace un sonido breve. 

“Le Petit Casino” dice sin duda y Bond recuerda cómo hace ocho meses ganó suficiente para todos los martinis de la noche y casi perder la vida justo después.

-

Era de esperarse. 

Félix está sentando en la mesa del póker tomándose un whisky y mirando con disimulo la primera mesa de ruleta. Bond da un paso delante de la columna que lo ocultaba y Félix lo ve con el rabo del ojo, le sonríe a las cartas, apuesta. 

Se dicen un par de frases, brindan, Bond se sienta y ambos ya saben que saben lo mismo y que en la ruleta hay una mujer con una semiautomática en el muslo, acariciando una margarita, ganando sin celebrar.

“Ah” dice Félix, y con gesto fácil se cubre la boca, dice que la ministra de ambiente de Panamá se suicidó en la bañera. Se sonríen con cara de problemas, Felix se retira del juego. 

Bond gana la mano y se toma un trago, “¿De dónde viene todo este calor?” pregunta y Félix brinda por simpatía.

Deciden con el blackjack quién va a hablar con la mujer y empatan dos manos, la mujer se acerca a la mesa ella misma y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hace apuesta y pide cartas.

“Los estaban esperando” gesticula en lenguaje de señas, tan sutil que podría haberse visto como un gesto nervioso esperando una buena jugada. Bond la mira muy fijamente y se pregunta de dónde viene toda esta gente entrenada. 

Por supuesto intentan matarlos dos manos después, Bond mata al dealer con el vaso del cóctel que no se pudo terminar y en la salida norte ve a la mujer subirse a un auto. 

Tiene el calor en los talones, cuando sale le disparan desde un tejado.

-

Cuando se queda sin cartuchos en los bolsillos carga el último y Félix le grita desde dos pisos arriba que los que quedaban se montaron en un auto, Bond le pregunta si van hacia el norte, de una vez corriendo, y Félix dice que sí al tiempo que Bond salta por la ventana. 

Caer en el techo de la camioneta lo siente en las vísceras, Felix dispara dentro del edificio, Bond dispara a sus pies.

Los mata a todos menos a uno, y entre los tres muertos el sobreviviente lo mira impasible.

“No eran mis amigos” le dice, y Bond reconoce acento de Boston.

“Entonces no le importará sacarlos del auto” le dice apuntándole y el hombre sin asco empuja los muertos fuera del auto.

“Usted es inglés” dice el hombre cuando termina, “MI6 tiene que ser por esa Walther PPK” y sonríe. 

Bond se siente molesto, pero el hombre se estira con tranquilidad frente al arma y le dice, “Dentro de la casa del río todos somos peces”.

Bond baja el arma, se monta a la silla del conductor, le responde “En la dulce Virginia todos somos hermanos”. 

“¿Vino Leiter?” le pregunta después, Bond lo asimila por el retrovisor, treinta y cuatro años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, barba de cuatro semanas, seguramente ex marine, en trabajo de campo hace más de un año, desarmado pero alerta, piensa: eres bueno. Le asiente.

“Me puede llamar Les”. 

“Bond”. 

Les es un buen espía, tranquilo en frente del cañón como de un amigo, Les también sabe qué tan al norte está la mujer de la semiautomática.

Su nombre es Anna Vukovic, Les le dijo: “deme un disparo en el brazo, aquí, aquí, ella solía trabajar con el servicio secreto israelí hasta que se casó con Muhammad”. Les ni se quejó con la bala dentro, sino que salió del auto y le dio el nombre de un hotel.

-

Ella está sola, sobretodo porque Bond mató al guardaespaldas del pasillo y al de la puerta, cuando entra está seguro de que no tiene mucho tiempo, pero ella está tomando un cóctel con brandy y Bond se acuerda del que desperdició en el casino. 

“Justo a tiempo…” y ella lo apunta con un dedo como si quisiera ubicarlo. 

“Bond,” dice, “James Bond”. 

“Señor Bond” ella dice, y le pasa un _Horse’s Neck_.

Una medida de brandy y tres de ginger, mucho hielo. Salud, piensa Bond mientras olfatea el trago.

“Anna” dice Bond después de beber y ella lo mira como quien espera algo, “estoy aquí para matar a tu esposo”. 

“Bien” dice ella, y se le acerca hasta jalarle un poco la corbata, “eso he estado intentando también”. 

Hacen el amor con una diligencia entrenada y precisa. Bond la desviste y ella se contonea y dura suficiente para sentirla venirse toda enfadada como está. 

“¿Por qué lo vas a matar?” le pregunta Bond subiéndose la cremallera, ella dice “Por traidor, son traidores todos” y suenan pasos en el pasillo.

Q dice en su oído “La ventana al norte, y luego la tercera ventana después del balcón” y Bond no se detiene a pensar que nunca apagó el auricular. 

Se acaba el trago de un sorbo y ambos se trepan fuera de la ventana.

-

Es Félix quien mata a Muhammad. 

En una casa segura, que Les estableció y que Anna sospechosamente conoce, se encuentran los tres, Felix tiene sangre en la corbata pero las manos firmes mientras le dice que confirmó a Muhammad muerto hace diez minutos. 

“¿Quién es Habusmel?” pregunta apuntándole a ella con una Colt M1911 que Bond nunca le había visto usar, calibre 45, seguro la tomó de alguno de los que acaba de matar. 

Bond da un paso a la derecha, “Mossad” responde, porque ese es el nombre del jefe de Muhammad, o eso decía en el documento que M le dio. 

Anna tiene lágrimas en los ojos y dice “Bergen”. 

Bond reconoce en el arco de sus hombros la desolación de alguien que quiere volver a casa, pero ella suspira y se desarma sola, calmada, le dice a Félix: “Tranquilo Langley que no soy tu enemigo” y Félix le rechista que tuvo en el culo cinco hombres bajo las órdenes de ella, además de su marido. 

“Lo sé, era mi deber tambien, me rindo, voy a colaborar” dice ella, el escote no la oculta, Bond cree que es la viuda más aliviada que ha visto, “ya está muerto, yo también estaba de encubierto”.

-

Esperando el vuelo a Oslo un hombre trigueño con un traje gris le entrega un celular con una llamada activa, M le dice inquietamente apenas se acerca el celular al oído:

“Muhammad se llamaba Abel Sephardi, es posible que nunca cometiera traición intencionalmente, entregó reportes de sus misiones como si fueran oficiales, Mossad compartió los archivos luego de enviar un equipo tras Habusmel” M toma aire, Bond sabe que Q lo ve desde la cámara del pasillo, con Félix se sentaron ahí adrede, “Habusmel huyó, asumimos que está en movimiento”. 

Bond observa a Félix dormir en la silla del frente, con los hombros relajados y la respiración acompasada, Félix duerme con el medio sueño de quien siempre estará alerta. 

“Shabak seguía a Muhammad hace años, al parecer su departamento entero ha sido sospechoso sin pruebas por un tiempo, su agente nos puso en camino, Habusmel estará en Bergen el martes” dice Bond. 

“¿La inteligencia Israelí?” dice M es voz alta, y Bond escucha al fondo a Tanner murmurar ‘la otra agencia también entonces’ mortificadamente. “¿Quién era el agente?” pregunta M de nuevo. 

“Anna Vukovic, esposa de Muhammad, confirmada GSS en misión hace tres años”.

-

En Bergen, Habusmel le acierta un tiro a Félix en un brazo y Bond recibe una puñalada en la espalda que pudo haberlo matado.

Bond se queda sin balas cerca del muelle y Félix se desmaya en la calle frente a todas esas casas triangulares, los colores son cálidos en la fría tarde y la lancha que debían seguir avanzar dejando un rastro de espuma. 

Bond llega con Félix a la casa segura dos horas después, suena el teléfono apenas entran. 

“OO7” dice Q en altavoz, “Lo necesario para coser la herida está detrás del espejo del baño”. 

Bond no pregunta la de quién, supone que la de ambos, oye las teclas, la respiración, tal vez los tacones de Moneypenny. 

“En cinco horas tienen que estar en el aeropuerto, tiquetes para Kiev ya están reservados, Habusmel estará en Odesa pasado mañana”. 

“Gracias Q”.

“Ya está en Odesa su auto”. 

Bond le da otra buena sonrisa, Q no la ve. 

“Cósase la herida Bond, antes de que muera de viejo”. 

Félix se ríe, Bond sabía que estaba dormido con el medio sueño de los que están siempre alerta.

-

Sobre hielo en un vaso ancho a Bond le sirven una copa y media de ron añejo con coca cola y lima, el cubalibre sabe bien en la playa. Félix tiene puestos los lentes de sol y mira hacia el horizonte azul con aparente cansancio. 

“Yo sigo sin entender en qué están conectadas todas las muertes” dice Félix, Bond se toma un sorbo largo.

“Tal vez los mató el mismo equipo, pero en trabajos diferentes” dice Bond, Félix hace un gesto que quiere decir que él también lo ha considerado, ambos saben que no tienen pruebas de que es un equipo.

“Si es así son buenos” dice Félix, Bond está de acuerdo, Q hace un sonido seco que tal vez hizo con el dedo, apuntando una pantalla. 

Esta vez Bond no es una imagen en el CCTV, a lo mejor es un punto en un monitor, Q dice “Compañía llegando por el norte”, Bond saca el arma en un movimiento fluido que es más que suficiente advertencia para Félix. 

“Habusmel estaba con un hombre muerto ayer” dice Q en su oído. 

“A mis cinco en punto” dice Bond a Félix, que se termina su trago con elegancia antes de ponerse de pie. 

“¿Relevante?” pregunta Bond a Q, que le dice que no es todos los días que se ve uno de los mejores hombres de Mossad volver de la otra vida, Bond está seguro de que esas no son buenas noticias. 

“Pensé que odiabas los auriculares” dice Félix sacándole el seguro al arma y Bond hace un sonido de molestia hacia todo en general. 

Una mujer de piel oscura se baja del auto y Bond sabe que por el corte de su vestido; el único lugar para esconder un arma sería el interior de la pierna, y esa mujer lleva un cuchillo, esta vez Bond recuerda evitar que lo escuchen tener sexo. 

“Oh, siempre los he odiado” dice Bond, reconsiderando y lanzando el auricular que tiene puesto al mar con un movimiento sutil.

-

Bond conduce el BMW que Q le envió por una carretera amplia que toma curva tras curva montaña arriba, Félix está gritando barbaridades en la línea segura así que Bond lo oye en la radio mientras hace cuentas; la medicación para el dolor debió perder su efecto hace unos cuarenta minutos y un disparo en un brazo es un problema para pelar con tranquilidad, así que entiende el escándalo, por su parte Bond no suele tomar análgesicos cuando sólo son puñaladas. 

Félix es bueno, así que Bond acelera sin temor, la mujer morena está a su lado inconsciente. La pelea dentro del bar en la playa fue apoteósica, Bond siente un brazo hormiguear desde que uno de los hombres le bloqueó un golpe y le dio en un nervio al tiempo.

-

Cuando ella se despierta Bond se detiene y le pregunta de entrada si prefiere morir rápidamente o si quiere hablar, porque hace veinte minutos los están siguiendo y Bond cree que su distracción no durará más de media hora. 

Ella le sonríe, pero sus manos están temblando. 

“Mi marido murió hace tres días, creo que soy yo quien merece respuestas”. 

Ella habla un francés enseñado en la Universidad y practicado en París con regularidad, sin titubeos le dice que su esposo era un asesino pero se ríe cuando le pregunta si trabajaba para algún gobierno. 

“Mi esposo era un criminal, o lo era cuando lo conocí, después de los años todos se volvieron criminales, hasta los buenos”. 

Bond cuenta el pulso de su cuello y observa la dilatación de sus pupilas, escucha el ritmo de su voz y está atento a la dirección de su mirada. Amber está cada vez más tranquila, su postura era defensiva y ahora es abierta. Está diciendo verdades a medias. 

“Usted es como ellos, como nosotros, usted es un asesino también” y Bond le dice “Sí”. 

Ella le sonríe de nuevo y la luz de la luna la hace ver preciosa, “Dos israelitas y un latino hicieron negocios con mi esposo” el perfil de su cuerpo es blanco por su vestido.

Amber está buscando venganza porque incluso entre el crimen hay honor y esos que ella busca son traidores, Bond está seguro de que están tras la misma pista. 

“¿Por qué intentaron matarnos a nosotros entonces?”.

Ella se saca el cuchillo de entre las piernas y lo bota a la silla de atrás como rendición. 

“Hombres como usted han venido antes, pero ésta es la tierra de Amber” dice ella, y entonces Bond cae en cuenta que ella no dijo su nombre de pila sino su apellido, o el de su esposo. 

“¿Está segura de que eran como yo?” pregunta Bond con toda la insinuación que puede inyectarle a la frase y ella lo mira agudamente como una mujer que sabe exactamente lo que le han ofrecido. 

Bond calcula que en catorce minutos van a encontrarlos así que la hace venir en diez sin desvestirla, tocándola cerca de donde tiene la funda del cuchillo y besándola despacio. 

“Me alegra que decidiste hablar” dice Bond acelerando el auto con el sabor de ella en la boca y Amber respira profundo mirando la carretera. 

“Después de lo que he vivido no voy a tener una muerte rápida” dice convencida y Bond le desea en silencio que no agonice ninguna herida.

-

Félix de nuevo le apunta a la mujer que viene con Bond, tiene sangre en la cara, Bond registra brevemente que no es propia. 

“He tenido el calor hasta el culo, lo juro Bond, bastardo”. 

“Yo también” dice Bond con simpatía, Félix rechista con enfado. 

“Has estado cálido en otras partes”.

-

Arriba de la montaña hay una casa enorme y Amber la camina con la familiaridad de los años, Bond la observa cargar la champaña y Félix todavía está tenso, sentado mirando por la ventana. 

“Habusmel” dice Félix, a modo de orden, recibiendo una copa. 

Amber asiente, les cuenta que su esposo les vendió un par de escopetas y tres rifles hace una semana, que Habusmel venía con Pérez, que pensaban pagarle a su esposo por asesinar a un ministro de defensa. “O ese dijeron que era el encargo, pero mataron a mi esposo a medio trabajo y el ministro murió por otra bala”.

Suena el teléfono, Amber contesta y sin responder una sola vez extiende el teléfono hacia Bond.

“Nancy y George Amber, tráfico de armas y asesinato a sueldo, han hecho contratos con dos mafias italianas pero facilitaron la captura de los líderes” Q toma un sorbo de algo caliente, Bond lo escucha soplar suavecito, “Kohan está vivo”. 

Bond se ríe, perturbado, hace cinco años Bond le disparó en el estómago a Kohan en Siberia, lo confirmaron y recogieron, Bond lo vio empacado en la bolsa forense. 

“Pérez es colombiano. Habusmel compró armas de Amber hace una semana para asesinar al ministro de defensa hindú” Q dice y hace un sonido sorprendido; cuando Bond le va a preguntar si hay más información que seguir Q dice antes “Aeropuerto, Moscú” y le cuelga. 

Bond debe hacer algo inusual que delata su estupor porque Félix saca el arma y le pregunta muy casualmente si tiene que matar a Amber, Bond le pregunta “¿Vodka en Moscú?” y Félix dice “Qué” mitad interesado, mitad angustiado.

Amber se monta en un helicóptero en el patio y les desea buena caza, Bond la observa despegar preguntándose qué tan lejos irá con su venganza, entonces el BMW hace un sonido extraño y la llave vibra y Bond se acerca para conducir al aeropuerto pero también para mirar qué sucede.

“Expediente” dice Félix al ver la media hoja que se está imprimiendo sobre la guantera. 

Bond sabía que Q tendría más por decir.

-

George Amber era un agente encubierto del servicio secreto ucraniano, activo hasta ser asesinado. Pérez solía trabajar para el DAS colombiano, que fue clausurado. Todos vinculados a Kohan, previamente el espía estrella de Mossad, como Muhammad y Habusmel. 

Además, Habusmel sí estuvo en Odesa dos horas antes, pero partieron en un vuelo privado en un jet de un tal Vólkov, un magnate ruso de piel animal falsa. 

Bond relee el documento tres veces y sabe que Félix se lo ha leído una vez entero sin tenerlo al alcance por completo, dice: “Descubrieron a Amber porque todos son de este mismo negocio hace mucho tiempo” y Félix murmura que nunca se había enterado de una cooperación internacional tan consistente.

-

En Rusia se vuelve evidente que están jugando a lo grande, demasiados ojos, rumores que terminan en muertos. 

Hay un francotirador en ese edificio abandonado de enfrente, Bond lo sabe aunque no ha disparado ni una vez, Félix le hace un gesto con una mano y se dividen. 

Q le dice “Hay dos pimpinas de gas detrás de ese contenedor” y Bond se deja perseguir antes de disparar un tiro calculado, Q le dice “tres de cuatro de baja” y Bond le responde “esas muertes no fueron mías” más o menos jugando. 

Q le dice rodando los ojos (Bond lo sabe sin verlo), “Quién es el que hace todas las armas”. 

Bond no estaba seguro de que estuviera así de tranquilo con la muerte. 

El siguiente lo mata Bond sin intención, porque hay una cuerda larga y un precipicio y Bond necesita respuestas, así que presiona y empuja pero el hombre de piel blanquecina no dice nada en su mar de ansiedad, sólo suda frío entre las manos de Bond y tartamudea que tiene hijos.

“Habusmel” ladra Bond, y el cabrón este ni respira distinto ni mueve los ojos como si recordara sino que insiste que no sabe nada.

“Pérez” Bond insiste y él llora de miedo en la mañana rosada de las afueras de Moscú. 

“Muhammad” le pregunta Bond para no rendirse antes de tiempo y entonces el hombre abre los ojos una fracción y Bond sabe que lo tiene. 

“No puedo” dice al comienzo, “Va a matarme si hablo” rejura, Bond le dice que Muhammad ya está muerto y con sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas el hombre le cuenta que lo contrataron para esperar asesinos, pero que él era una distracción, que la reunión de Muhammad era supuestamente en- 

El techo de la casa, donde Félix está, cae con un estruendo. Los cables se revientan y el poste de enfrente se derrumba pesado y breve sobre los cables del siguiente y luego la cuerda que Bond sujeta le quema las manos de un tirón y el hombre de piel blanca, ojos cafés y pelo negro cae al vacío a ahocarse con la cuerda al cuello. 

“Quedó pendiente con esa frase” dice Bond. 

Q refunfuña de inmediato, “Eso no es gracioso, OO7”.

Bond entonces entiende que Q no lamenta la muerte en el campo, pero nunca la ha causado con su propia mano, nunca ha olido la sangre y la pólvora de cerca.

-

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, all good children go to heaven._

Fuera del aeropuerto Bond se fuma un cigarrillo, hay unos chicos que vienen de América con sus maletas brillantes de turista y escuchan You Never Give Me Your Money de los Beatles en un parlante estéreo pequeño. Le pica la herida de la espalda y tiene jet lag hace dos países, M estaba en una reunión la última vez que supo algo.

Félix se acerca con un espresso y una sonrisa, le pregunta si está de ánimo para ir a Argentina, la CIA le envió una foto de Kohan a las afueras de un casino en Mar de Plata, está acompañado de un conocido entrenador de reinas de belleza.

-

En la casa segura está M y está Q y está el superior de Félix que aparentemente se llama Trower, pero todos saben que su apellido es en realidad Jones. Personalmente, Bond lo sabe porque no podría seguir las órdenes de cualquiera, Jones tiene más entradas que hace unos meses y por el cambio de color de piel dejó se usar el anillo de matrimonio hace ocho semanas. 

“Trower” dice M de todas formas, y Bond piensa como todos saben que su nombre es Mallory, no como su M. Pero sí cómo Félix y Bond que van por su nombre siempre.

El único del que Bond no tiene un nombre es Q, eso no puede permanecer. 

“Después del análisis de todas las muertes se determinó que todas coinciden con especialidades de agentes de nueve agencias alrededor del mundo,” Trower tiene la voz de alguien que está acostumbrado a ser oído con atención, Félix se está encendiendo un cigarrillo en la esquina, “algunos han sido declarados muertos en acción y otros están bajo investigación o persecución en este momento”.

M hace un recuento de los perfiles conocidos hasta ahora, los que están de baja y los que no, los que sospechan que están vivos, los que han sido perseguidos hace años. 

Después Q dice “Carolina Andaur solía ser parte de la Escuela Nacional de Inteligencia Argentina, su especialidad coincide con la muerte del embajador austriaco hace siete meses” y pone sobre la mesa un equipo portátil para escalar áreas urbanas.

-

Felix, Trower y M se marchan, los jefes a sus bases y Félix a por más analgésicos.

Q tiene un suéter que seguro destiñe cada vez que se lava y el cabello sin bañar hace día y medio, tiene ojeras leves, Bond lo imagina en el avión. 

“OO7” le dice, como llamándole la atención, pero no estaban hablando, él tecleaba rítmicamente en su computador y Bond estaba limpiando su semiautomática. 

“Q”, Bond está casi seguro de que tiene veinticinco, pero podría estar equivocado, no es fácil leerlo como a la gente común. 

“Andaur pasa este fin de semana con su amante Rodolfo, el entrenador de reinas, tiene una casa frente a la playa, Kohan debería estar ahí”. 

Bond carga su Walther limpia y Q observa como si le buscara heridas, al arma. 

Q le dice que de poder darle una vista al perímetro de la casa estaría seguro de cómo instalar algunos de sus micrófonos focales remotos, y entonces empieza a describir qué tipo de datos necesita sobre la casa y Bond vacía la cámara y vuelve a cargar el arma. 

“¿Y si vamos a la playa, Q?”. 

Q lo mira con reproche.


	2. El Disparo

Bond la está pasando bien, en una playa cristalina con muchas mujeres en bikini y un buen objetivo que analizar a la distancia. 

La casa es un palacio moderno, parece una casa de muñecas en tamaño real.

Bond sonríe, están rodeados de turistas y Q está muy quieto con el agua a los hombros y mirándose los pies, lo está haciendo bien.

“Este es el mejor tipo de trabajo de campo” le dice, y Q lo mira raro con el sol en los ojos, se ve como un chico que está a medio camino en la universidad, Bond lo jala hacia el círculo de alemanas que juegan con un balón.

Bond pasa cuarenta muy buenos minutos coqueteando con la chica de Berlín más alta, hablando alemán fluido. Ella termina contándole como el entrenador de reinas de la mansión ha tenido las puertas cerradas por cuatro días cuando antes la había invitado un par de cócteles a ella y sus amigas. Bond hace una broma y se ríen y ella tiene hoyuelos, y es francamente graciosa, así que Bond se ríe de verdad con encanto, y en la playa en ese momento todo está bien.

Q lo mira con interés, como si nunca lo hubiera visto reír y Bond piensa que seguramente no, y le tira el balón en la cara. Para su crédito, Q lo esquiva fácilmente.

Dos horas en la playa y Bond ya sabe hasta qué ventana hace menos ruido al abrirla. 

Q está sentado en la arena y le dice con la cara un poco rosada:

“¿Quién tiene una palmera dentro de la casa?”.

Saliendo de la playa Bond dispara un micrófono por la ranura de una ventana y Q le confirma que tienen una palmera exitosamente bugueada.

-

Q toma una ducha larga cuando llegan a la casa, y al salir se pone la ropa del día de nuevo, le dice que no reservó habitación porque ya tiene que regresar.

Bond lo observa organizar todo lo que trajo, y asume que vino porque son muy pocos los que tienen autorización para este asunto, desde que envuelve tantas agencias. Q tiene el cabello desordenado del mar todavía y Bond se siente igual, tiene la cara tibia del sol.

Q le da una mirada breve, pero determinante, porque Bond se siente evaluado, así que lo mira con intención también y Q sonríe como si Bond le estuviera robando el gesto.

“Pare, OO7” dice, sereno.

¿Tal vez su postura era un poco una invitación?, Bond está seguro de que entre todos los entrenados para seducir él es el mejor, es una cosa inevitable. Bond casi nunca apaga eso de sí mismo, aprendió a que le fuera cómodo. Así que se ríe de nuevo porque Q lo disfrutó antes, pero se detiene porque Q deja de mirarlo.

Q es un buen chico, su reserva es calculada, Bond lo deja ir.

-

Después de tres días de Kohan hablando incansablemente en español con acento venezolano de cómo sacarse de encima diez sicarios en una comuna, y de Bond y Félix dándole vueltas al perímetro de la casa en la madrugada como malos bichos por la paredes para reubicar los micrófonos que Andaur ha descubierto dos veces, por fin confirman que Kohan y ella irán a Medellín a matar a Pérez. 

Félix ya se mueve con fluidez pero le dice desde un sofá, sosteniendo un mojito con doble de ron blanco, hielo y hierbabuena y limón, “Yo me encargo del dueño de la casa, buen viaje a Colombia”.

Bond mentiría si dijera que no le gusta Colombia, así que se toma su mojito de un sorbo y antes de que llame Moneypenny a confirmar los tiquetes se pone de pie a buscar la corbata y la chaqueta.

-

“James” dice ella, “el vuelo es las catorce, llega en punto”.

“Nunca te dejaría esperando, Moneypenny” dice él.

“Osado de ti pensar que tengo motivo para esperar, James”.

“Soy osado en muchas cosas”.

Ella se ríe.

-

Bogotá no es una mala ciudad, se ve un poco como el Liverpool de hace veinte años y hay café gourmet en cada esquina. Bond camina por la séptima con un cigarrillo encendido, cerca de la casa segura, Q le dice al oído: 

“Mossad compartió información interesante, al parecer Pérez accedió a trabajar para ellos hace cinco meses en la operación que investigaba a Muhammad”.

“¿Han enviado a alguien?” Bond pregunta.

“Jazmín” dice Q, “no pude encontrar más información sobre ella desde que enviaron el reporte, sólo tengo su perfil enviado por Mossad.”

Bond se compra otro cigarrillo en la esquina, un tinto en la siguiente y se pregunta cuáles son las probabilidades de salir de Colombia sin un tiro en alguna parte.

-

Un mes después de que Bond pudo descansar por primera vez desde que Vesper murió, en una misión en Paraguay, en medio del humo de máquina y cigarrillo de un bar, Bond se sentó a escuchar The Spy, de Los Doors, y a tomarse un trago de tequila limpio para aligerar la noche. 

Recuerda haber dicho en voz alta, “qué buena canción” porque el bartender ya había hecho antes esto de poner la música indicada para el momento, pero fue una mujer a su izquierda quien le habló:

“¿Buena para un amante?” le preguntó con reserva.

Y Bond le contestó sin tapujo “Para un enemigo”. 

Esa noche Bond juro saber sus más profundos secretos, cuando le hizo el amor sin prisa, pero en la casa del amor, esa noche Jazmín fue increíble espía. 

Por dos horas ella logró arrebatarle inteligencia que casi le cuesta la cordura. 

Dispararle no era personal, era una cuestión de volver a casa con la misión cumplida, ella le lanzó un cuchillo y Bond se lanzó de lado. 

El cuchillo tomó una curva en el aire. 

Bond pensó: _amo una mujer que me puede hacer daño._

-

El DAS en donde trabajaba Pérez fue una agencia de inteligencia que el gobierno colombiano tuvo que clausurar por muchas acusaciones oscuras, Bond ha conocido a un par de colombianos que ahora se dedican al trabajo diverso dentro del negocio, buenos agentes incluso, que quedaron en desamparo, algunos perseguidos justamente o no. Bond se pregunta qué habrá llevado a Pérez a asociarse con Kohan para luego traicionarlo, la parte de traicionarlo es fácil de comprender desde que Kohan es uno de esos tipos a los que Bond ha disfrutado disparar. 

Félix lo llama por una línea segura y le dice que el Rodolfo (de la reinas) es el sujeto más agradable que ha tenido que interrogar en su vida, le asegura no hizo falta hacerle daño para que empezara a hablar, e incluso a coquetear, con la intención de salvarse el pellejo.

Sin embargo, Rodolfo no conoce a Pérez, Rodolfo fue el sugar daddy de Carolina por años sin saber de su trabajo, para que un día ella llegara hace una semana, en un vestido precioso y con una AK-47, a la casa a decirle que si abría la boca sobre su ubicación el gobierno los iba a matar a los dos.

Bond siempre supo que los espías retirados, despedidos y rebeldes no necesariamente salen del negocio, sino que tienden a morir en él en algún punto. Pero no tenía conocimiento de que se aliaran entre tan distintos orígenes, porque aunque el mejor amigo de Bond es americano, Bond ha matado americanos, y Félix ha matado de los suyos, y cada uno tiene su jefe, y sus fuentes, y de no ser los hermanos que son, tal vez serían enemigos. 

Cuando amanece en Bogotá, Bond se toma un café irlandés, una copa del mejor scotch que encontró en el supermercado de la avenida y un vaso del mejor café que se ha tomado en años. 

Es M quien lo contacta a las nueve y media, le dice que no hará falta ir a Medellín desde que Pérez confirmó que estará en una fiesta dentro de treinta y seis horas a veinte cuadras de la casa segura donde Bond está.

-

Cuando Bond vuelve de hacerle reconocimiento al bar donde se hará la fiesta se encuentra con que la puerta de la casa segura ha sido recientemente abierta. Uno, por la evidente huella de zapato formal talla 42 del pasillo, y dos porque Bond dejó un palillo en la comisura de la puerta y ahora está roto.

La adrenalina se le sube a la cabeza un momento, tiene calor en el pecho, sin que le tiemble la mano Bond toma el arma que tiene junto a las costillas, abre la puerta de un golpe seco. 

Adentro encuentra a Q, contra una esquina, una PPK en las manos, los ojos bien enfocados.

“OO7”. 

“Q” dice bajando el arma, “¿a qué debo el placer?”.

Q lo mira como si no le creyera, baja el arma y se quita el cabello de la frente.

“Hay sospechas del MI5, Tanner ha estado en una reunión por nueve horas, nadie tiene autorización para estar aquí además de mí”.

Bond acepta a regañadientes, Moneypenny seguro tiene más experiencia, pero posiblemente tiene más autorización a información secreta que ambos actualmente.

Bond ha desaprendido a trabajar solo por orgullo, es la cooperación lo que hace el buen espionaje, le guste o no.

-

Theatron es un bar lleno de bares, con terraza bar, pub, antro y bar vintage; también es un bar gay, concurrido comúnmente, lleno de pululante staff de logística y gente ebria. 

Bond se sienta en la barra del bar principal y se toma una Heineken mirando sin atención el show de striptease.

“Cuento tres” dice Q suavemente y Bond sabe sin mirar que lo tiene a doce metros a sus siete en punto. 

“Cuento cuatro” dice Bond, Q hace un sonido vago que tal vez es frustración. 

Bond no tiene tiempo de molestarlo sobre su inexperiencia, porque Q dice “Pérez a las cuatro en punto” y empieza la fiesta.

-

Rodean a Pérez como un clan de hienas sonrientes pero no se acercan. Q se está tomando un vodka con jugo de naranja sentado entre dos chicas lesbianas, mirando su teléfono. Pasan veinte minutos en tensa calma, la música sonando a todo volumen, la multitud bailando, el ambiente es húmedo pero no huele mal, la gente es demasiada pero hay mujeres atractivas, hombres que no están mal. 

Pérez sale del bar hacía la terraza o tal vez el bar de disco, y Bond lo ve como un antílope en la llanura, emprendiendo escape, las cuatro hienas lo siguen de inmediato. Q se levanta con el movimiento ebrio de la mayoría y lo sigue, Bond lo ve desde atrás, luciendo lo menos sospechoso que podría; los seis salen del bar principal. 

Bond se encuentra con Q en el pasillo, antes de la tienda de juguetes sexuales, los cuatro están parados junto a las escaleras, Pérez no se ve en la distancia. 

“¿Dónde?” pregunta Bond entre dientes, pero supone que la terraza inferior, Q está a punto de hablar cuando dos de ellos se devuelven y los otros dos bajan. 

Ambos con corte militar, con la mirada demasiado fría para estar de fiesta, las manos tensas. Bond le adivina dos automáticas al primero entre los muslos por como camina, el segundo probablemente tiene más de dos cuchillos. 

Q está contra la pared, con el cóctel en la mano, nadie más ronda el pasillo y es oscuro. Los hombres se detienen muy cerca sin mirarlos, Bond los oye hablar perdiéndose palabras por el ruido, pero luego uno apunta por la ventana hacía abajo, dice “traidor” y “por fin”. Bond distingue una Walther P99 cuando la luz los alumbra momentáneamente. 

Mecánicamente, Bond toma el coctel de la mano de Q y se lo lanza a uno de ellos. 

Q lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Bond se inclina sobre él, suficiente para sentir su aliento a vodka; pero estira una mano y le cubre el auricular que tiene puesto, como consintiéndolo, asustado e inteligente. 

El vaso se rompió contra el suelo, Bond les está dando la espalda, y Q hace un sonido pequeñito cuando se besan. Es fugaz. 

Bond está sacando el arma cuando lo toman del hombro.

“Oye maricón” dice una voz hostil.

Bond se voltea rápido y le dispara justo debajo del mentón antes de que diga otra cosa.

Q se sacude un poco, aunque el disparo no suena por el silenciador, y exhala mirando hacia otro lado.

Bond se separa de él y le pasa por encima al cuerpo antes de que el otro se voltee. Bond dispara tan tranquilo, que el grupo que viene caminando de frente no lo nota hasta que atraviesan el halo de luz de las ventanas.

Q dice detrás de él y en su oído al tiempo “Pérez está en la terraza”, y por la ventana Bond lo ve al tiempo que en el pasillo gritan por los cadáveres recién caídos. 

Bond está seguro de que besar a Q tuvo un efecto, lo está mientras salta por la ventana, rueda sobre Pérez, la gente grita, los disparos retumban y Bond dispara con una consciencia que se siente como algo fuera de su cuerpo. Pérez no se deja morir fácil y dispara con otra Walther PP9 que saca de una bota.

Q también está disparando desde la ventana rota, refugiado en una columna, los disparos se comen el beat del dancehall, la gente corre hacia las salidas en estampida.

Jazmín es la única persona quieta entre la multitud asustada, mirando a través de otra ventana que da a la terraza, Bond la ve con los ojos que aprendió a abrir en la espalda. 

Bond está seguro de que son sus balas las que matan a la mayoría de los refuerzos de Pérez, menos a Kohan, que nunca aparece, o Carolina. 

Bond no está seguro de sí Q mató a alguien.

-

Moneypenny tiene encendido un cigarrillo en la entrada de la Embajada Inglesa en Bogotá, su cabello se ve negro en la penumbra de la noche, Bond sabe que tiene su propia PPK contra la pierna y que está en lo más cerca al trabajo de campo activo que ha estado en muchos meses, se ve tranquila. Moneypenny es buena, _muy buena._ Sus piernas no delatan el arma para nada, el taxista que los trae la observa sin disimulo.

“¿Mucho tráfico?” pregunta ella cuando se bajan los tres del auto y Pérez ríe esa risa loca de haber estado a punto de morir varias veces y por fin llegar a un lugar seguro. 

M está adentro con una carpeta gruesa en las manos, Pérez lo ve y lo reconoce de inmediato. 

“Kohan me habló de usted porque quiere matarlo”, le dice en un inglés sin acento, y por fin empiezan a tener información sólida sobre lo que está pasando.

-

Moneypenny está afuera de la sala de interrogación con Q cuando Bond sale, Q está dormido y ella le está consintiendo el cabello. Están sentados en un sofá de cuero bonito, junto a dos materas de culantrillo.

“Nunca eres de así de suave conmigo, Moneypenny” dice Bond y ella voltea a verlo.

“La única vez que te vi inconsciente te había disparado y pensé que te había matado” Moneypenny sonríe como si se alegrara de no haberlo hecho, Bond le sonríe también. 

“Tampoco has sido tan dura, está bien”. 

“Q necesita volver a donde están sus equipos, tenemos rastros que seguir”. 

Y entonces Q se despierta como si le hubieran presionado el botón de inicio, dice “tengo un tremendo antojo de vodka”. 

Bond por reflejo dice que él también. 

“Cuándo no, James” dice Moneypenny, pero es Q quien lo está mirando, como si no estuviera seguro de sí Bond está coqueteando. 

Y tal vez Bond lo está. Generalmente lo está. 

-

Todo está tranquilo y aun así Bond se siente descubierto.

Un mirlo pasa volando por la ventana, patas naranja, Bond lo mira, ansioso. 

“Hm” murmura Q, desde la cama doble del dormitorio, con tres computadores encendidos e interconectados, sin dejar de teclear. “Pérez es un hombre interesante”, y para de hacer todo al tiempo para voltear y tomarse un trago del vodka que Bond tuvo la decencia de conseguir para ambos. 

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Bond, pensando: _¿será por el arma idéntica a los otros? ¿acaso era atractivo?_

Q hace una cara por el sorbo y luego se sacude debajo de las cobijas un poco, pero teclea de nuevo.“Procuró hacer copias de toda la información que pasó por sus manos, hay tantos archivos que no podré leer todo esta noche”. 

“Eso es un hecho” le dice Bond, porque tienen el amanecer encima. 

Q asiente pero no levanta la mirada, sigue leyendo algo incansablemente. 

Bond ha hecho guardia hasta la mediana embriaguez, se toma un sorbo de Smirnoff mirando una de las pantallas, es un correo encriptado, está escrito como un telegrama, por algún motivo Bond piensa en la guerra, supone que parte de su condena será siempre identificar una orden para matar, ahí está la de una ministra americana.

Se estira brevemente, decide que dormirá una hora antes de volver a hacer guardia y de esperar órdenes, le da la vuelta a la cama y cuando Bond se deshace la camisa nota que Q le da una mirada furtiva.

Q, que tiene tantas ojeras que si deja de tomar vodka empieza a cabecear cada quince minutos. 

“Tengo cámaras en el perímetro” dice a medio camino de un bostezo y cuando Bond le pregunta si ha dormido últimamente el chico se le ríe. 

“Nunca durante el trabajo, OO7”. 

Bond se termina de quitar la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y un camisilla blanca, se mete bajo las cobijas y está tan tibio que nota que el sol está saliendo y se mete por las ranuras de las puertas y ventanas, Q se ve amarillo por la luz del día.

“Yo puedo seguir leyendo” Bond ofrece. 

Q no deja de escribir, “No tiene que hacerlo”. 

Tal vez no, pero son contados los que tienen autorización, seguramente Félix ya está en un avión a Colombia, Bond temería que estuviera muerto, pero Leiter es un inmatable. 

Bond no insiste, Q no se detiene pero su sistema nervioso lo traiciona doce minutos después. Bond desconecta una pantalla y la pone en el suelo. Q despierta sobresaltado, lo mira con abierto reproche, y parece que se sorprende al tiempo de verlo encima de la cama.

Bond logra separarlo de sus pantallas, Q se hunde en la cama y no intenta tomarse otro vodka, Bond se estira largo hasta el otro lado para quitarle el mouse que Q todavía tiene en la mano y al sentir el olor del vodka en él no puede evitar recordar lo fácil que fue besarlo bien. 

Q exhala mientras lo tiene encima y deliberadamente mira hacía otro lado. Bond está seguro de estar ofreciendo algo de nuevo, está siendo suave, y es un poco confuso, Bond no sabe cuál es su motivo. Q está muy quieto pero Bond lo siente mucho. 

“No tiene que hacerlo” le dice Q de nuevo, pero ya no se refiere a lo mismo. 

Bond pone el mouse en el suelo finalmente. 

“Me gustaría hacerte sentir bien” dice, y le pesan las palabras en la boca, extrañas. 

Q lo voltea a mirar, Bond ya no está encima de él sino a su lado. 

Q casi sonríe, “No sé a qué está jugando, Bond” dice. 

_Yo tampoco_ , Bond piensa.

“Puedes decir que no en cualquier momento” Bond dice, y mueve una mano antes de que se dejen de mirar, le toca el interior de la pierna, hacia arriba bien arriba hasta que siente vértigo y se detiene, Q cierra los ojos, abre un poco las piernas. 

Cuando Bond le desliza la mano entre la ropa interior Q tiembla un poquito, y es una rendición, su gesto, porque a la segunda jalada lo tiene duro de golpe, tanto que Bond se pregunta si está sensible por el golpe de su propia sangre. 

“Q” dice Bond, afectado. 

Q tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia arriba, se tensa todo y después se estira, largo largo y flaco bajo las cobijas. Bond lo toca con práctica, lo toca como leyendo, dónde Q lo quiere más, dónde le gusta mejor. 

A Bond se le erizan los vellos de la nuca, Q se relaja contra su cuerpo por un momento, y embiste; luego Q lo agarra del brazo, le hunde los dedos en la piel. 

“Ah, Bond” dice Q, mientras se tensa todo de nuevo, el aire yéndose de su boca. 

Bond tiene la mano mojada. 

Cuando Bond le saca la mano de la ropa interior Q está dormido como una tronco.

-

No es hasta que Bond decide salir de la cama al baño que cae en cuenta que la tiene dura, no es hasta que está frente al espejo que piensa en lo extraño que le resulta todo el asunto, como si fuera lo más inesperado, _pero la broma eres tú, James,_ piensa, consciente de que él lo causó.

Bond, que siente el calor de estar en la mira ajena a cuadras de distancia, de alguna manera, se sorprende de quererse venir también. No va a explicarlo en voz alta, eso implicaría decir que no le atraen los hombres, que no es del todo falso, pero no es del todo cierto. 

No podría decir con cuántos hombres ha dormido, podría estimarlo, debe estar escrito en algún archivo con todos sus polvos por trabajo o durante el trabajo. En el momento en que fue requerido hacerlo Bond no tuvo miedo ni asco, no tuvo duda, no tuvo vergüenza. 

Bond por placer persigue las faldas y por trabajo persigue lo que sea, ¿no?. 

Bond se toca y se viene en el baño, con los ojos bien cerrados.

-

A las once de la mañana alguien golpea en la puerta y Bond levanta la cara de la pantalla aunque ya lo vio en las cámaras, por el rabillo del ojo ve a Q sentarse como un resorte y tomar la PPK de debajo de la cama con la expresión alerta del recién levantado. 

Bond sale de las cobijas al tiempo que Félix entra con una cigarrillo y un café negro caliente. 

“Ey mi hermano, yo te dije que todos esos espías estaban asociados”.

-

Antes de irse Q se toma una ducha y empaca tres maletas llenas de computadores, les dice que Moneypenny está por llegar y en la puerta con el arma en el hueco de la espalda toma aire profundo. 

“El trabajo de campo no es mi fuerte” dice. 

Felix le sonríe con simpatía, Bond le dice “No estuviste nada mal” y Q lo mira indescifrable mientras abre la puerta. 

“No creo que quiera matar a alguien otra vez” dice Q muy ligeramente, pero Bond nota que la noche sí lo quebró, hasta se pregunta cómo le va a pesar. 

Moneypenny está afuera, lleva un gabán negro que la hace ver soberbia.

“James” dice sin levantar la voz, “te recomiendo a Jazmín, casi me hace perder un riñón”. 

Apenas se van Felix le pregunta sin pudor por qué huele a sexo en su lado de la cama.

-

Esa tarde intentan cambiar de casa segura porque Félix está más que seguro que en un par de horas van a llegarles de todas las direcciones, y resulta que en medio del chiste de autopista al norte de la ciudad les llegan de todas las direcciones. 

Bond cambia de auto dos veces, se le acaban las balas de la PPK con tres autos y una moto siguiéndolo; Félix salta un separador montado en una Ducati Multistrada, con una Smith and Wesson 29 disparando. Es una imagen hasta poética, Bond se asegura de frenar en el instante indicado para dejarlo subir. 

Una vez en el auto Felix le lanza una Remington XP-100 sobre las piernas y Bond admira casi con placer el color de la madera del arma, luego la toma en la mano, la carga alegremente y le pregunta a Felix si la Ducati era la 1260 S o la S Air. Félix tiene sangre en el traje que no es de él y por cómo está sentado su herida de bala ya no es motivo de preocupación. 

“1260 S Air, los tenemos en el culo, Bond”. 

“Estoy trabajando en eso” dice, y manejando al tiempo saca la Remigton por la ventana y en curva que toma el auto le dispara al conductor del que tiene atrás. El auto choca y pierde la curva, da media vuelta y entonces Félix le dispara al tanque de gasolina con una sonrisa de bicho en la cara. 

El auto explota sonoramente y Bond pisa el acelerador, todo este asunto con Félix siempre es interesante. 

“Cuatro fuera, faltan otros dos”.

-

Son las diez de la noche cuando por fin llegan a la nueva casa segura, Félix tiene una capa de ropa acartonada por la sangre seca, y Bond huele a sudor y loción, así que se mete a la ducha antes de que Felix tenga tiempo de pedirla primero. 

Cuando sale Félix está doblado en la mesa del comedor leyendo página tras página que Q les está imprimiendo en el computador de la casa, cuando Félix levanta la cara se empieza a deshacer los botones de la camisa enrojecida, le dice: 

“Aquí hay tres que estaba seguro de haber matado hace cuatro años”. 

Bond lee gran parte de lo que ha llegado antes de que Félix salga de la ducha y es un montón de información, así que siente ganas de un cigarrillo. 

Está pensando en el negocio, en lo que sea que hace a un buen agente traicionar y abandonar a sus superiores y sus compañeros, cuando Felix pone a sonar a James Brown desde dentro de la casa. 

Bond exhala mientras suena Sex Machine, Felix sale con un tinto en las manos al balcón, y ambos miran la ciudad por un momento corto, están demasiado seguros de que nadie pudo seguirlos, hasta se pusieron más ropa caminando para perderse del CCTV, pero es imposible no estar alerta. Felix suspira y Bond lo voltea a mirar. 

Tiene el cabello húmedo, usó champú, su ropa está limpia y Bond puede oler su crema para afeitar, el rastro cálido que tiene la tela planchada al vapor aunque ya está fría. Félix lo mira de vuelta. 

Bond le pica un ojo, el gesto es espontáneo. Felix le sonríe, y se inclina muy levemente contra el barandal, pero el aura tibia de su cuerpo es más evidente, su postura es abierta e invita. Se sonríen. 

Hay muchas cosas de las que Bond está seguro sobre Félix, ambos han tenido claros momentos de confianza, y en esta vida que ambos llevan eso es un vínculo que puede definir todo, particularmente: a quién eres capaz de voltearle la espalda. Bond no conoce a Felix tanto como quisiera, pero no es porque no sean mejores amigos, sino porque en este negocio es difícil conocer del todo a cualquiera, es difícil conocerse a sí mismo. 

Bond está seguro de que Felix es heterosexual de todas formas, incluso cuando lo ha visto irreconocible con un crop top y labial en un bar de Filipinas, con hombres deslizándose las manos por las piernas. Incluso cuando Bond y él coquetean casi rutinariamente. Bond ha visto el honesto amor en los ojos de Félix sólo dirigido a las mujeres, Felix no se enamoraría de un hombre. 

Y de todas formas ambos se mantienen ahí en el balcón como sopesando al otro, porque después de entrenarlo por años y ejercerlo hasta dormido, coquetear con el potencial enemigo es sólo tan vital como tener buena puntería. 

Y eso que son mejores amigos, Bond piensa.

Es claro que ambos dormirían con Kohan (y se lo harían bien, se lo harían al tiempo si fuera necesario) para solucionar lo que los tiene esperando el sonido de un disparo y que puede que no los deje dormir. Es claro también que a menos de que algo extraordinario ocurriera, a menos de que la confianza dejara de estar ahí, ninguno de los dos querría dormir con el otro por atracción. 

Si Bond se enamora de un hombre tendría que ser uno fuerte, supone, porque la fortaleza lo atrae. Félix es fuerte como una roca, pero Bond no podría enamorarse de él.

“Hay veinte páginas más en la mesa ahora, ese niño Q es mejor de lo que esperaba” le dice Félix, porque ambos compartieron la incredulidad inicial.

Bond piensa en cómo Q dijo su nombre y en cómo se sintió en sus manos y no sabe qué siente. Ganas, tal vez.

“Lo es”.

-

Bond conoce a Beatriz siguiendo una pista del montón, con Felix se han distribuido jugando póker quién va a dónde, hoy Bond está en un restaurante en un barrio agradable, observando de lejos a Flavia Dos Santos, presumida muerta en servicio por el ABIN, Inteligencia de Brasil. 

Beatriz le pregunta en inglés, “¿Tiene problemas leyendo la carta?” y Bond deduce que hizo un curso online y que practica viendo Friends o alguna comedia americana por el estilo de su acento, seguramente es del centro del país. Es una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, tiene una sonrisa amable y un vestido que le sienta bien. Bond no está seguro de si aprendió inglés antes o después de perder a su esposo. 

“Un poco” Bond miente, a medias, “¿Podría recomendarme algo?”.

Flavia, su objetivo, trabajó para el servicio brasileño doce años, pero algo en su postura delata su falta de entrenamiento recientemente. Bond mantiene una entretenida conversación con Beatriz por dos horas y media más hasta que uno de los compañeros de mesa de la brasileña la alerta de un gringo extraño unas mesas más allá. 

Bond se va del restaurante con Beatriz, y hablan de sushi y de viajar y del buen café de Colombia. Ella es tierna y agradable y Bond podría mirarla toda la noche si no tuviera trabajo por hacer, lugares en los que estar. 

Beatriz le da su número, Bond la va a llamar.

-

Esa noche hacen una suerte de conferencia entre Langley y MI6. Q tiene ojeras y al hablar parece que tiembla un poco, dice todo muy claramente igual. 

Han descubierto una asociación de exiliados, presumidos por muertos, agentes que desaparecieron momentáneamente, que traicionaron su agencia. La mayoría muy bien entrenados, la mayoría con contactos, con afiliaciones vigentes. 

“La guerra no se detiene” dice Q, citándolos. “No es como si tuvieran una misión organizacional, o un propósito además del contrato ilegal a muy alto precio, pero en varias conversaciones, los que creemos ser los líderes, discuten su pesimismo frente a la paz en general, están seguros que servir a un país es idéntico que servir al otro, que estamos sumidos en un constante estado de guerra, que entre todos los hombres nos vamos a matar el uno a otro, siempre”. 

“Terroristas” dice Trower.

“Tal vez discutían Hobbes”, dice M, ceñudo. Bond tiene que contener una risita pero no le cambia la cara.

“De hecho hay muchas bajas por confirmar,” M continúa, “al parecer sólo hemos logrado tenerlos en el radar gracias a que entre ellos no son amigos exactamente, así que se han traicionado entre ellos”. 

Trower asiente, “Tenemos doce nombres más, confirmados”. 

Es una lista larga, M explica inquieto en qué países son más frecuentes, en dónde presumen que están los líderes, y resulta que en Colombia deberían estar Andaur, Jazmín y Kohan para el otro fin de semana. 

Hablan tres horas, al parecer Jazmín le dejó saber Mossad que trabajaba para Kohan cuando le asignaron matarlo, ademas Q tiene razones para pensar que son casados. 

Están por terminar de planear cuando en la CIA y en Londres suena el teléfono rojo al tiempo y la conversación termina. 

Bond llena papeleo hasta el asco en la casa segura, mirando como Félix apunta con displicencia en su computador los reportes de los días anteriores. 

“Q” dice Bond una hora después, porque la comunicación no se cortó con MI6, sólo que nadie habló de nuevo; Bond puede escuchar el leve sonido de las teclas, de vez en cuando suena el armar y desarmar de algo metálico. 

“OO7” dice Q al otro lado, lejos del micrófono, un poco sorprendido. 

“A dormir”. 

Q se queda un silencio un momento, y luego dice, “Usted no puede darme órdenes, en realidad” y entonces hay un sonido de una silla y él dice, “Buena noche” a través de un bostezo. 

Bond se ríe suficiente para que Q lo note, dice “Buena noche, Q” y Q cuelga la llamada. 

Félix lo está mirando sobre la línea de la laptop con el diablo en los ojos, Bond se digna a no decir nada, y Félix proclama sin dejar de escribir (seguramente algo muy mal redactado), “No tenía ni idea que de verdad podías encontrarme atractivo”. 

Eso lo hace reír, Bond debe hacer algo que lo delata en su cuestionamiento, tal vez el pequeño gesto de la mano, o la dirección de su mirada, porque Félix se ríe también, y le pregunta desde hace cuánto, y por qué, y si Rafael en Polonia hace dos años había sido actuado. 

Bond le dice, “Rafael es una de las historias de mi vida” y Félix se pone de pie riéndose.

“¿Así de buen culo era?” le pregunta pasándole un trago. 

Bond responde en toda sinceridad que él ni siquiera folló con Rafael, ni siquiera mató a Rafael, sino que su muerte es de lo más bizarro que ha visto alguna vez: llovió tan fuerte esa noche que cuando salieron de la cabaña al bosque había árboles en llamas. 

“Es la única vez que he visto cómo a alguien lo coge un trueno” y entonces brinda, “Por Rafael, que tenía una personalidad eléctrica”.

Felix se atora con el trago de la risa, “Qué mal chiste”. 

Se toman una botella de whisky, llenando el resto de los papeles y brindando, al final de la noche Bond le dice: “No sé cuál es su nombre”, y Félix ve a través de él de inmediato, es uno de esos momentos de confianza extraños que siempre terminan teniendo, porque Bond no ha dicho mucho de nada sin hacer juegos de palabras y beber, pero está seguro de que Félix acaba de entenderlo, tal vez más allá de lo que él entiende.

“No hay nombre que no se pueda encontrar, brother, seguro” y Félix le sonríe afilado de lado; el Félix, épico Félix, Bond probablemente levantaría el infierno si le hicieran daño.


	3. La Derrota

Bond en teoría tiene la semana libre, hacen falta un par de reportes por llenar, un par por leer. 

Conociendo las dos infinitas escalas de viaje desde Bogotá hasta Londres, Bond decide quedarse, llamar a Beatriz y tomar ron con Félix hasta que sea hora de tomar el vuelo a Cali, donde será la reunión.

Beatriz lleva el cabello recogido esta vez, las líneas de su cara son suaves y su sonrisa es abierta, ella es una de esas personas que nunca han disparado un arma o seguido la pista de alguien por meses para matarlo: alguien fuera del negocio, fresca y guapa y con un acento que es más agradable cada que pasa el tiempo.

Bond la invita a tomarse una copa y van al casino y ella se ríe poniendo las fichas y hace un puchero muy tierno cuando pierde. Bond está embelesado, la curva de sus caderas es tentadora y ella cada vez está más cerquita.

Se ven tres días seguidos y amanecen juntos el tercero, han hecho el amor toda la semana y Bond reconoce el olor de ella en las sábanas floreadas de su cama, en la organizada cocina, en la sala de su apartamento, entre sus libros y su mesa con melones. Beatriz le prepara el mejor desayuno que se ha comido en la vida, seguramente, sobretodo por el café.

“Gringo guapo” ella le dice, le consiente el cabello mientras Bond come, con las uñas pintadas de vinotinto y una pijama negra muy delgadita, Bond la adivina toda debajo de la ropa.

Beatriz es una de esas criaturas enteramente bonitas, que se ríen bonito y lloran bonito y hasta cantan bien, que tienen las piernas largas y son proporcionales en todas partes, una mujer salida de un sueño, que sirve el mejor café del mundo.

Beatriz le habla en español cuando le dice que el fin de semana va a ir a Cali a visitar la familia, es un dato simple que dice en la cama después de follar porque ya es jueves y lo cierto es que Bond también se va mañana. Lo cierto es que le gustaría quedarse en la cama con ella, no desprenderse de su espalda, de su inocencia y su casa pintada de verde.

“Puede que nos veamos en Cali si todo sale bien” le dice, sin poder no esperar que no tenga que matarla, que no esté envuelta en todo esto.

Bond usualmente lee bien a la gente, usualmente lee muy bien a las mujeres, Beatriz es transparente, una mujer viuda y probablemente huérfana ya, sin hijos y sola pero sin soledad. Beatriz nunca ha matado a nadie, se le ve en la línea de la mirada. Bond lo duda, claramente, porque es parte de su trabajo dudar.

-

Bond toma la quinta en Cali, el taxista los ignora mientras discuten con Félix sobre la hora adecuada para llegar al bar del Grupo Niche.

Todo el archivo para hoy parece redactado por alguien bueno con las palabras, aunque el texto sea árido como un diccionario. Bond recuerda los reportes que ella y Tanner solían escribir, y aunque siente nostalgia, ahora pensar en el nuevo M no es tan amargo, habrá que acostumbrarse a él, a las incisos de Moneypenny.

“Tenemos mucha información” dice Félix con un aire de incertidumbre, como si en realidad fueran malas noticias. Bond no está seguro de qué pensar, porque está Kohan y Jazmín, así que de entrada está seguro de tener un mal presentimiento.

El bar no está mal, al menos.

-

Es a Flavia a quien encuentran primero, porque nadie más aparece, y esperan por horas, acechando los pasillos, intentando lucir lo menos sospechosos posibles entre la multitud de latinos. Pero la fiesta termina, el trago no lo venden en la barra, y Flavia se va con dos hombres blancos extranjeros, Félix dice que podrían ser daneses, Bond ha pensado que son suecos.

Seguir a Flavia es fácil en el barrio, las calles permiten avanzar sin ser evidente. 

Félix se adelanta un semáforo con la bendición de que es madrugada, la vía está sola y dice, “Todo es tan fácil, se supone que lo sabemos todo, pero nada pasa, no se siente bien”.

Bond tiene calor.

-

Flavia llega a un edificio de apartamentos. Con Félix están dando la vuelta al conjunto residencial, buscando dónde las cámaras no los verían pasar la cerca, cuando Beatriz pasa caminando detrás del carro con un vestido lila y Bond pisa el freno de inmediato.

Es una cosa o la otra, Bond tiene trabajo que hacer, así que se baja del carro y la saluda, Beatriz parece honestamente sorprendida de verlo.

“¿Cómo supiste que aquí vive mi hermana?” pregunta un poco intimidada, además.

Bond le dice sinceramente: “No sabía,” y entonces mintiendo, “Vine buscando unos amigos, pero no sé su número de apartamento, es una brasileña y dos europeos”.

“Oh” dice Beatriz con algo oscuro que le cruza la mirada, “los extranjeros, sí, se mudaron hace veinte días, están cerca de la casa de mi hermana, déjame te muestro” dice ella, y Félix se baja del carro y se saludan y Bond sabe que hay algo que no está bien para ella, que sospecha de algo, o que sabe de algo, porque está tensa, evidentemente tensa, de esa forma que la gente que nunca ha entrenado para ocultarlo es evidente con sus emociones.

Beatriz es inocente, debe serlo, les apunta la ventana donde está “esa gente” y le dice a Bond en el oído que sus amigos no se ven amigables y que ella le ofrece que se quede con ella y vayan a un hotel y que mejor deje esas amistades.

Lo dice con un tono maternal que sólo podría tener hacía él una mujer que no se imagina que tipo de persona es, lo dice como si pensara que allá arriba fuman marihuana o toman demasiado, lo dice tan guapa, Bond le roba un besito y le dice que más tarde la llama, y ella hace esa misma cara de perder en el casino.

Felix le dice mientras suben las escaleras y cargan las armas, “Qué mujer perfecta” y Bond asiente.

-

Se pone un poco feo, los dos hombres de Flavia resultan ser noruegos, Bond pelea con uno de ellos hasta pelarse los nudillos porque su arma está tirada en la entrada, Flavia intentó dispararle con ella pero no pudo gracias a Q. Es un buen rato y extrañamente pareciera que todos luchan lejos de las paredes y los muebles como intentando no hacer ruido por los vecinos.

Bond logra clavarle a uno un cuchillo, y no ha terminado de sentirse aliviado, cuando Flavia salta desde el segundo piso donde están, por la ventana, a la piscina del centro del conjunto.

Bond la observa casi sorprendido por un segundo y luego se busca en los bolsillos la navaja multiuso que Q le dio, activa el taser eléctrico sacándole por completo el destapacorchos y en vez de disparar la lanza al agua cuando está cargada. 

“¡Flavia!” le grita Bond, y ella voltea a mirar justo para ver la descarga del taser tocar la superficie de la piscina, su expresión hace pensar a Bond en Rafael otra vez.

Hay gritos desde las ventanas de los vecinos, Bond sale a la cocina para ver a Felix amarrando a los noruegos con sus cinturones, están inconscientes en el piso.

“¿Qué pasó con Flavia?”, pregunta.

“Me siguió la corriente” le responde Bond, y le guiña un ojo, Felix le rueda ambos más o menos sonriendo.

“¡¿Qué cosa acabas de decir?!” pregunta Beatriz con escándalo y Bond voltea a ver tan rápido que casi le duele el cuello, el arma está entre ambos pero Beatriz no hace ninguna seña de querer acercarse más, o de querer acercarse a Bond en general.

“Asesinos” les dice a ambos, en español, llorando.

Detrás de Bond, Felix deja caer un cuerpo inconsciente al piso, un golpe seco.

“Cuando mataron a mi familia en frente de mí, hace años, decidí perdonar para no volverme loca, pero a usted no le perdono nada” dice Beatriz.

Bond la encuentra tan hermosa, Beatriz con el cabello suelto y sandalias sin tacón, qué terrible es cuando Bond las espanta, cuando las hace llorar.

“No me haga presenciar su guerra, se lo ruego” dice ella, temblando un poco, teniendo un ataque de pánico, ¿será que Beatriz vio a Flavia morir? ¿será que vino preocupada por él?.

“Nunca lo haría Beatriz”.

Ella respira hondo y se acerca, primero Bond se tensa pero está seguro de que Félix le tiene la espalda, así que se queda muy quieto y muy listo para cualquier cosa; pero Beatriz sólo recoge el arma y se la pone en la mano.

“Yo te habría amado como lo necesitas, gringo, pero me mataría tu amor, así que no veas más nunca por favor”.

-

La policía llega veinte segundos después de que Beatriz sale de la puerta, un noruego se despierta a tiempo para oír la sirena cada vez más cerca, Bond se siente tranquilo con el arma en la mano. Félix tiene su placa de la CIA y una mirada fiera de estar listo para matar y comer del muerto.

El noruego se ríe sonoramente, les dicen en inglés, “Hora de pagar”.

La primera oficial que cruza la puerta es, no tan extrañamente, Jazmín. 

Todo pasa tan rápido, piensa Bond, porque claramente cuando algo está fríamente planeado esa es la idea, porque los profesionales saben lo que hacen, porque son cuarenta de ellos contra Félix y él.

Bond descarga el arma, rompe dos cuellos, le grita a Jazmín que nunca esperó que se casara con un hijo de puta como Kohan, pero “Ahora eres más mi tipo, de todas formas” le dice.

Es puro nihilismo, insultarla, porque Bond sabe que ésta mano la perdió.

Cuando le golpean el cuello intenta caer lo más dignamente, y eso es.

-

Bond despierta en una habitación de paredes rojas, que huele quedamente a cigarrillo y vodka barato. Tiene puesta una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris que nunca había visto.

No hace falta que se acerque a la puerta porque está evidentemente cerrada, hay aire acondicionado, así que no está seguro del clima real del lugar; el techo está a dos metros del suelo, hay una cama en donde está acostado, una mesa de madera, una silla, una cámara en una esquina y una puerta que debe dar a un baño.

No es su primera vez, pero cada vez que la derrota pasa, Bond se siente más viejo, menos dueño del mundo de lo que una vez pensó que era. La derrota lo hace, inevitablemente, volver a pensar en Vesper.

-

Pasa tres días absorbiendo información.

El olor y color de la comida que le pasan, por ejemplo, es comida china para llevar comprada en Bolivia. Lo delata sobre todo el estado de los camarones, Bond lleva nueve comidas de terror frente al olor nada más; y es de al menos dos tiendas distintas, porque el pollo cambia de consistencia, las papas fritas de forma, el arroz está sazonado con distinta marca de salsa.

No es para nada como si fuera comida tóxica, y ha analizado muy conscientemente el sabor y las texturas, además de sus signos vitales después de consumirla. Sólo está ofendido, sobretodo consigo mismo, por no poder comer su comida de mar carísima como le gusta, por dejarse capturar como un idiota.

Bond ha tenido mucho peores circunstancias de secuestro, mucho mejores también. 

Le han traído media botella de vodka al día, junto a una caja de cigarrillos sin filtro de marca local que son tabaco decente. Todo deslizado en una bandeja roja de plástico, por una ranura de la puerta que sólo se puede abrir desde afuera.

Las manos han sido de dos hombres diferentes, uno sabe artes marciales por los nudillos alineados, el otro es un fumador por sus uñas y un buen tiro por cómo empuja la bandeja.

Bond se toma un sorbo de vodka listo para escupirlo si detecta algo, o si no detecta nada y el instinto le advierte, está en el baño; pero en realidad está mirando con detalle esa ducha eléctrica, la ha usado dos veces ya, la presión es una lástima, pero la temperatura es aceptable. Va a sentir frío luego, supone.

El cuarto día la gaseosa de la comida tiene una textura más suave de lo usual, Bond la escupe pero pierde el conocimiento cuarenta y dos segundos después.

-

Despierta atado a una silla, amordazado.

Jazmín se ve severa bajo la luz artificial del cuarto, las líneas de expresión de su cara evidentes. Si Bond no estuviera tan concentrado en leerla pensaría que se ve más hermosa ahora, que cuando tuvieron sus peleas a cuchillo. Tal vez lo piensa.

Jazmín lo ve despierto, parece contar en su mente hasta diez, o tal vez quince, y entonces habla.

“Nadie va a venir por ti, eso es un hecho” le dice muy serena, “OO7”.

Es verdad, uno siempre está solo cuando pierde, Bond sabe. Cuando Bond gana y mientras esté ganando tendrá armas y autos y buenos hoteles, champaña, la voz de M con órdenes y una oficina con el cuadro de la reina. Y a Q, también, ojalá.

Se le antoja un martini bien sacudido.

“James Bond y Felix Leiter, caídos” Jazmín sonríe un poco y todo, “confieso que para mí era personal que pasara, pero trajo un efecto rejuvenecedor para todo el equipo, hay una lista de ajuste de cuentas, así que veremos qué tanto te toma morir, James”.

Bond se imagina quiénes podrían ser, desde que leyó todo el archivo de Q supo que habrían cosas por resolver. Bond está pensando en nombres cuando Jazmín le da una patada en las costillas que le saca el aliento y lo deja babeando la mordaza, Bond registra que ha mejorado peleando en todos estos años.

“Te devolvemos tu guerra, James”.

-

Luego de la primera semana lo han usado como tula de boxeo cuatro veces. Silvio, un brasileño del que casi se había olvidado porque lo conoció antes de ser OO7, fue el que mejores golpes dio.

Bond le dejó desde el primer momento esta situación a su memoria muscular, a la que el ejército y el entrenamiento de la división de la antigua M le forjaron, porque no hay otra forma de salir vivo y cuerdo de un lío como esta. Así que sigue todo el protocolo de lo que su memoria y su instinto recuerda.

Cien veces sentadilla, flexión de pecho y abdominal, y trotar con las rodillas arriba media hora. Y comienza el día, porque aunque Bond no puede ver la luz del sol se ha aclimatizado el horario de las comidas y está casi seguro de que está amaneciendo.

Se tardará al menos nueve horas en ensamblar una radio funcional con las piezas que tiene a la mano, pero entonces no puede pasar en el baño más tiempo del necesario, porque está en una prisión de espías, porque si no es el primero en pensarlo tiene que ser el que mejor lo ejecute. Además necesita robar un cable auxiliar y un micrófono.

Cómo salir de aquí, de las cuatro paredes rojas.

-

Una semana y media después de comer tres veces al día lo mismo lo hace vomitar la comida, pero su razón sabe que la comida es idéntica a todos los días, es sólo su asco, el comienzo de la desesperación y los golpes.

Carolina Andaur lo visita esa noche y cuando Bond la ve de cerca se da cuenta de que ya la conoce, que iba por otro nombre en Casablanca cuando se hicieron el amor una vez, que su nariz era diferente y su cabello de otra textura, que tenía más caderas, los ojos distintos. Y supone que la muerte de su esposo debió herirla mucho y la cirugía costarle bastante.

Bond no tiene puesta la mordaza pero tampoco le dice que a su hombre lo mató de dos golpes y sin hacerlo sufrir, porque no merece la pena decirlo de todas formas. En medio de varios golpes de cerca logra jalar con la boca unos audífonos para android que tenía colgados del cuello, se los guarda muy bien bajo la lengua pero cree que lo descubrieron.

“No somos pocos, señor Bond, y todos queremos hacerle daño, así que decidimos no usar cuchillos ni armas hasta que hayamos dado la primera ronda” le dice ella al final.

Carolina se concentra tanto en herirlo que ignora el trocito de cable roto que Bond escupe entre los dientes para que ella piense que en su frenesí los había destrozado también.

Cuando ella se marcha y lo desamarran tiene que hacerse masajes para sostener las manos firmes, tiene que hacerse vomitar en el baño para recuperar todo el cable. 

Le arden los dedos al deshacer los tornillos, y está pensado que puede electrocutarse, maldice al sentir otro abrupto corrientazo, rompiendo el cable con los cubiertos de plástico de la comida; y se pregunta si Q cree en el karma, pero entonces si fuera por karma Bond no estaría vivo.

Y Bond se niega a morir en una circunstancia tan poco elegante.

-

En la tercera semana Bond casi tiene listo el radio, pero tiene una mano abierta, dos quemadas por ligeros choques de electricidad y golpes es todas partes. Se da cuenta, mientras ensambla la ducha hueca, en los trece segundos que tiene, de que no ha pensado qué transmitir, a dónde. Que está teniendo un quiebre emocional.

No hay espejo en la habitación, Bond tiene barba hace unos días, es casi toda blanca por lo que puede ver de sí mismo, más o menos rubia bajo la luz del bombillo. Sale del baño, abre la botella de vodka del día y se fuma un cigarrillo, es el peor vodka que se ha tomado en la vida, quepa decir.

Bond maldice para sí mismo, y lo hace otra vez al terminar las flexiones de pecho y estirar el hombro izquierdo.Pero además de eso no permanece en silencio mientras entra en pánico.

Se fuma dos cigarrillos más y se siente agobiado dentro del humo de la habitación cerrada y dentro de su cabeza que le palpita. Toma mucho del mundo hacer a Bond perder la calma, la sensación de que puede doblegar sus enemigos y salir victorioso; pero Bond ha vivido suficiente para sentirlo, más de una vez.

-

Bond tiene pocas memorias de su padre, lo recuerda sobretodo en imágenes cortas de su niñez, como en fotografías, recuerda sus ojos azules.

Andrew era calmado pero capaz de violencia, James siempre tuvo la sensación de que su padre era uno de esos hombres que irían voluntariamente a la guerra. Una vez en casa, luego de la cena, James oyó voces en el comedor, y por el sonido de angustia de su madre decidió bajar, aunque con miedo. 

Frente a la mesa estaban los dos, discutiendo: su madre intimidada, su padre moviendo los brazos amenazadoramente. No toma mucha edad ni mucho entrenamiento entender las señales del abuso, así que se fue directo a la cocina sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y entonces en el comedor, con el cuchillo en las manos, le gritó a su padre desde atrás:

“Atrévete a tocar a mi mamá, papá”.

Su padre se volvió y la sorpresa le cambió la cara, le relajó los hombros, le cambio el color.

“James” le dijo, y se puso de rodillas frente a él, en todos sus recuerdos Andrew Bond era tan alto, “Lo siento James” le decía, con sus ojos azules, “Nunca lo haría, lo siento James”.

Bond sabe que su amor puede matar, siempre ha tenido presente que puede ser incluso por su propia mano.

-

Hace años, cuando Vesper decidió morir, Bond se culpó. Por no ser eficiente, por no hacer bien ninguna cosa: ni su trabajo ni su vida con ella.

Él que juraba que se la sabía de memoria. Él, que la vio sufrir ante la muerte, no pudo ver que ese día cuando lo dejó en la cama ella lo dejaba para morir.

Ah, Bond quisiera un martini.

Siempre es tan devastador que las mujeres le digan la verdad como si fuera un niño, Bond piensa en Beatriz tomando un sorbo de mal vodka, porque ella le tenía el mismo miedo a la muerte que Vesper.

Y tal vez Bond se habría enamorado de Beatriz si Vesper no hubiera pasado, pero Bond nunca fue el mismo. Esta no es su primera misión, hoy es de alguna forma más sabio, un perro más viejo.

No sin algo de remordimiento, Bond ha elegido el trabajo primero, sobretodo porque no sabe qué otra cosa podría hacer con su vida, siendo bueno en todo lo que es, lo es en función de esto: de la misión y la orden, del Servicio Secreto de su Majestad, de su convicción de canalizar la violencia, de ojalá acabar la guerra, inalcanzable como eso parezca.

Es la guerra y matar, en lo que es el mejor.

La guerra infinita, la guerra que tiñe el amor, la guerra que hace a M decir por la línea que todos están oyendo, “Haz el maldito disparo”.

-

Bond estuvo muerto, en muchas medidas, cuando cayó río abajo y el mar le perdonó la vida y lo dejó en donde se encontraban las aguas.

Toda su dedicación y entrega no tuvieron punto en el agua, todas las heridas de bala y los puñales en la espalda, todas las manos de póker y los martinis y las órdenes a las dos de la mañana, los viajes al otro lado del mundo, las muertes fueron vanas. Bond estuvo abandonado y solo en la playa.

Lo mató, por dentro, muchas veces en las noches tomando trago con alacranes y teniendo sólo cabeza para follar y nada de fuerza en el brazo herido, aunque la herida fuera hace tiempo cicatriz. Bond usualmente cura rápido, no siente dolor, pero de la caída los huesos que no se le quebraron igual le dolían hondo hondo hasta debajo de las costillas, porque le dolía el corazón.

Se preguntó el motivo de todo, de las largas horas entrenando, de las expediciones de las que dudó regresar, de las primeras misiones donde todos sabían un poco más que él, dónde sólo tenía como información un trozo de papel y ninguna licencia para matar. Se preguntó su camino y sus decisiones y todas las veces que creyó en M como un cavernícola cree en el fuego. Se tomó todo el trago que pudo tocar, cerveza y whisky y ron para todos, para él doble y más.

Y entonces se preguntó aún más por su inmediata necesidad de volver, y de verla cuando supo del ataque en su contra, pero no dudó en seguirla.

Y M llegó a casa como casi todos los días, a su nueva casa, la que Bond pretendía que no conocía, pero Bond estaba cansado de pretender que entendía, así que se tomó su trago y ya todo curado y viejo le tendió abiertas sus heridas.

_ Ah, M, _ Bond piensa,  _ me alegra que no te disculpaste. _

Ella fue amable al final, y Bond tuvo que perderla, ahí donde estaban enterrados sus padres, ahí en esa tierra de nadie porque Bond la había abandonado, ahí ella lo tuvo que dejar.

-

Con el cuerpo adormecido después de hacer flexiones de pecho con los brazos apaleados, para cancelar el dolor con dolor, Bond recuerda el sonido de la explosión la mañana de su promoción a Comandante, porque siente el mismo presentimiento de que desmayarse es una cercana posibilidad.

La onda expansiva no lo mató ese día, pero entre escombros y restos del podio donde hacían la ceremonia yacían sus superiores muy mal heridos o muertos. Sin oír los disparos Bond vio los mercenarios cruzar el patio en su dirección, buscó en piloto automático un arma entre el desastre.

Bond no tardó en saber que había ayudado a inteligencia esa tarde. Todos los del servicio secreto que llegaron parecían civiles, ese día, pero peleaban mejor que la mitad de marines que Bond había conocido, todos con Walther PPKs y auriculares.

La primera misión para el MI6 de Bond no se la ordenó nadie, Bond sólo no se dejó morir. Esa noche entró a la casa del río, pero a uno de esos pisos que no aparecen en el ascensor.

Por supuesto que no la conoció, a M; ni a Tanner, ni al antiguo Q.

Pero después de hacerlo esperar un rato, uno de ellos, Omar, volvió a la salita de espera donde ya le han dado té y galletas y le dijo: “Entrenamos tres horas antes del amanecer en el Richmond, ¿disponible?”.

“Será un placer”.

Omar le sonrío y le pasó un formulario de dos páginas: nombre, dirección, teléfono, identificación; miró hacia arriba, Omar todavía sonreía.

“Recursos humanos necesita saber a dónde pagarte, comandante”.

Bond había llenado un formato muy parecido en su último lugar de trabajo, pero también un contrato, una descripción de trabajo, todo ese papeleo protocolario del ejército. Tuvo sentido que el MI6 le diera una hojita para saber su cuenta bancaria, porque eso significaba que su descripción de trabajo iba a ser confidencial. El trabajo de ese día tenía que haberlo sido, y Bond podría ser bueno para eso.

Así que llegó a entrenar, después de unos días lo invitaron al gimnasio, ahí decidió meterse de cara al sparing con un hombre unos cinco años mayor que él, más ligero, obviamente experimentado.

Y lo acostó un buen golpe en quince segundos, todos los días por semanas. Todo lo demás también, la información, todo lo que no entendía, todo lo que tenía por aprender, las clases por tomar, los libros por leer.

Seis meses después Bond podía leer una página de una mirada breve y memorizar una buena parte, podía soportar más tiempo bajo el agua y correr mucho más del que pensaba posible, disparar mejor que nunca. Le había costado mucha concentración, mucha voluntad educar su cuerpo, canalizar el raudal de sus sentidos, pero estaba empezando a comprender el juego.

El hombre que lo dejó inconsciente ese primer día, ese hijo de puta, era OO1. Después de un año dentro, Bond ya conoce tres de sus nombres y dos de sus direcciones, se han emborrachado un par de veces y ahora Bond puede pelear con él hasta que ambos se fatigan.

Buenos días, largos días de caer a dormir rendido, a soñar con números y fechas, con libros de estratégia, referencias de armas, y ojalá mujeres.

Años después del contrato, de todas las misiones, de mucho entrenar; estuvo embolando los zapatos del día en los cambiadores, porque hoy tendría unas horas para ir al casino, cuando le dijeron:

“Escuché que usted es huérfano”.

Y Bond volteó a mirar para verla, con un vestido púrpura, con su cabello blanco y sus ojos que veían más allá de este mundo. No parecía como si ella esperara que le cantaran una historia triste, así que Bond sólo dijo: “Sí señora”, seguro de que ella sabe.

Ella asintió cortamente, no dijo que lo lamentara, como la mayoría de la gente, sino que dio un ligero golpe con su tacón y antes de dar la vuelta le dijo:

“Tanner le entregará personalmente su nuevo plan de entrenamiento, sea reservado”.

“Entendido, M” dijo, y ella asintió lento, como si hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decir.

-

Después del arroz de la cena, cuando el humo ha aclarado, no tan ebrio porque el vodka es más o menos un aperitivo, recuerda la mañana lluviosa en que M les explicó ella misma cómo funcionaban las frecuencias de radio en la guerra fría, cómo se codificaban, cómo se deducía el patrón, cómo el sistema es activo todavía y cómo era obligatorio para todos los agentes y la división en general tener presente la frecuencia radial, el código de las letras, de los números, las palabras indicadas. Así ya nadie lo usara, así fuera tedioso y largo.

Pero entonces Bond estaba acostumbrado a memorizar mucho de una mirada y no tuvo problema en hacerlo como hizo mecánicamente muchas cosas.

Y entonces es muy obvio, y tiene mucho sentido que Bond siempre supo lo que estaba haciendo, que M nunca lo dejó solo, que seguramente Q está frente a algún computador, con eso en mente, porque fue M quien lo puso ahí, porque él es un chico listo.

Así que cuando entra al baño como lo ha hecho todas las noches en horas irregulares para pretender que caga antes de dormir, se para bajo la ducha y la desarma con una sola mano de la práctica, y entonces golpea sobre el micrófono: una, dos, veinte y cuarenta veces, hasta que el código está completo, hasta que está seguro de haber dicho todo lo que sabe, y entonces sale del baño porque tiene entre tres y cuatro segundos antes de ser sospechoso, y siente en las vísceras el vértigo de la victoria.

Ahora sólo falta matarlos a todos.

-

Cómo se demoran casi una hora, supone que está cerca de La Paz.

Bond piensa en Q mientras está tendido en la cama, tal vez por el olor del vodka que ya se le acabó. Piensa en su mala ropa y su mente delante de las otras, su don casi telepático para entender lo que uno necesita en el campo, su secreta forma de ser poderoso, como el viejo Q y nada como él; torpe y casi infantil, despeinado, propenso a reírse de sus propios chistes, alto, delgado, bonito.

Bond podría causarle daño, lo piensa sin desearlo, sino consciente de que podría pasar, nadie que sea su afiliado está a salvo.

Pero al tiempo es Q quien causa el apagón momentáneo, el chasquido de liberación, el alboroto que suena abajo: Bond lo oye por primera vez porque la puerta está abierta.

En medio de la tiniebla pero libre por fin, maldita sea, ojalá no tenga que volver a amar un radio nunca, ha sido el infierno hacer de Q con basura en cautiverio.

Hay disparos, la luz se restaura, suena Street Fighting Man de los Rolling Stones suavecito, y el artemarcialista, que más que manos para deslizar comida tiene cara, entra y lo empuja, y Bond lo conoce, está casi seguro de haberle hecho perder ese ojo que no tiene.

El hombre le dice en un gruñido: “Voy a quebrarte ya mismo antes de que te intenten siquiera sacar de aquí malnacido” y Bond salta hacia él como un resorte porque qué bendición una buena pelea, poder golpear de vuelta.

Le recibe cuatro puños, dos en las costillas que lo dejan sin aire, uno en la nariz y otro en el hombro de la cicatriz. Bond por fin logra sacarle la pistola que tiene entre la espalda y el culo, y le vuela la cara. No es propiamente estético, pero sí momentáneamente satisfactorio.

Bond sale de la habitación como un rayo y entre el ruido de los disparos no escucha la persona con que se choca, antes de dispararle le puede entre ver la cara y reconoce la postura de estar a punto de matar, y dice: “Félix” más aliviado de lo que estaría con un analgésico.

“Estoy borracho de muy mal vodka, eso fue lo que casi me vence”, Félix responde, aún apuntándole, se sonríen, y entonces apuntan al pasillo, y Félix habla otra vez: “James Bond cabrón, ¿fue Q?”.

Bond siente ganas de tomarse un buen vodka, tal vez con Q, para reivindicar la situación. Le asiente a Félix, se pregunta qué pensara Q de un Vesper, cuántos podrá tomarse antes de hablar distinto.

La guerra los llama y ambos caminan, Bond piensa en Inglaterra, en el clima del demonio y en el perro de porcelana horrible que le dejó M y que está en su oficina, en el mismo cajón de las municiones extra que Q le regaló un día.

Q, con los ojos clavados en una pantalla, en su laboratorio principal.

“Cartuchos” le dijo Q ese día, señalando la mesa con un arrume de ellos, “cartuchos por todas partes, llévese diez”.

Bond baja las escaleras con Félix, pensando en balas, esperando volver a casa.


	4. El Hogar

Bond mata a Silvio, a Aristos, a Matamoros, a Dora y Catalina, a Steven y a Andreas. Y con Félix matan a Carolina Andaur juntos. A varios los capturan, a muchos más los mata el equipo que vino a recolectar información, a tomar la casa. 

Félix y Bond salen caminando de un edificio de cuatro pisos que funcionaba como cuartel general en Bolivia, hay todo un despliegue de autos y ambulancias afuera, los disparos ya acabaron y los forenses están ahí como si llevaran esperando. 

Una muchachita muy guapa con ropa de enfermera, que hace sentir a Bond que está muy mal vestido y tal vez muy viejo para ella, les pregunta con alarma si no necesitan ayuda, y la verdad es que los habrían cargado en camillas si los espías no fueran criaturas tan orgullosas. 

“Sólo son dos costillas rotas, no soy un inválido, mierda, ni me muestres esa silla” le dice Félix a un doctor, cuando entran al hospital, rodeados de uniformados de negro, con las armas en los hombros. 

Es una clínica del ejército, los atienden así descalzos y barbados, en una pijama gris manchada de sangre.

Bond tiene todavía por ver el día que entre a que le acomoden un hueso o le saquen una bala y logren mantenerlo en el hospital bajo el pretexto de que necesita reposo.

-

Felix, poniéndose la chaqueta que le robó a un médico y los tenis que tomó de un paciente, dice en la salida: “Me voy a casa, hermano”. 

Bond supone que él debería hacer lo mismo, camina en estupor, mirando el cielo claro de La Paz en la noche. Hay eclipse y la luna está roja, y Bond perdió pero va a casa, porque tiene que ganar mañana, sólo por orgullo bastaría tener que hacerlo, pero más que eso Bond lo considera su deber, su trabajo. 

Félix toma un taxi que evidentemente no es un taxi, Bond sabe que la CIA está en todas partes y se pregunta qué tanto tardará en llegar al próximo teléfono público para hacer una llamada. Unos ocho minutos, piensa, máximo. 

Hace años, justo después de Vesper; Bond estuvo en Bolivia, y por una cuestión de tiempo extra (por no poder dormir) y entrenamiento, se aprendió de memoria la cartografía de la capital, tomando martinis. 

Se apunta el saco de lana que tomó de una silla y ve una bandada de mieleros tomarse un árbol en la calle, no lo distrae, y escucha pasos antes de voltear la esquina, una voz de mujer que dice: “OO7”. 

Por esa misma época, pronto después de su primera vez en Bolivia; M le presentó una mujer que conocía del camino entre las montañas donde muchos del servicio secreto van a correr, metro cincuenta de alto, tez trigueña y ojos verdes. M le dijo, “Ella es Simona Hawks”. 

“OO5” dice Bond, cuando la ve quitarse el casco de equipo de asalto, y sabe que ella fue a la que enviaron, y es indicado, porque Simona es la segunda OO más antigua que él en vigencia. Los años le han dado más fuerza, Bond cree, ya casi tiene cuarenta pero Bond la vio entrenar hace unos meses un triple giro, como si fuera una gimnasta de los Olímpicos. 

Es Simona quien lo lleva a casa esa noche, se desarma el uniforme caminando, contándole en claves y con contraseñas quiénes se han involucrado, quiénes cedieron y colaboran. Luego cuando salen a la calle principal del barrio ella para un autobús que viene en el horizonte y Bond lo observa parar, es evidentemente no un autobús cualquiera. 

Todo está en su lugar, el conductor y las sillas, idéntico al servicio local, tal vez del servicio local; pero el hombre que maneja debe ser un agente, alguien con autorización alta. Está escuchando boleros, de todas formas. Con un equipo de asalto a bordo, la mayoría dormidos profundamente, suena Figueroa. 

_Tú eres la bendición que mi alma espera,_

_la más grande ilusión, de mis anhelos._

La poesía es tan bella en todos los idiomas. Bond siente que está escuchando la mejor canción del mundo, y que esta noche es bendita y el alivio de estar vivo es casi placentero, como si hubiera estado sintiendo dolor por mucho tiempo y ya no. Y eso que aunque está recién cocido aún no le han hecho efecto los analgésicos. 

Simona le da una palmada en el hombro, le dice “Bond” y Bond abre los ojos, OO5 le está extendiendo un auricular. 

Se lo pone, apenas lo hace al otro lado Q le dice: “OO7”. 

Qué pensará Q de ese radio, Bond se pregunta. Los medicamentos haciendo su efecto de golpe. 

“Q” le dice, “Recibiste mi mensaje” 

“Por supuesto” dice él. 

Bond sonríe y se estira en la silla, lo oye hablar de la reunión en la que M lleva desde que el operativo inició, también le explica que al rastrear el mensaje entendió cómo intervenirlos, y que todavía está descargando información. Bond lo oye deslizarse en su silla de un lugar a otro de su laboratorio, tal vez, y lo piensa ojeroso, porque en la voz se le nota que no ha dormido, está casi seguro de oírlo beber algo. 

Es profundamente mundano, y Bond se siente bien drogado y feliz de volver. 

M se conecta a la comunicación en un momento un poco abrupto, pero está bien, dice: “Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, OO7”. 

Él nunca será ella, su blanca indestructible M. Él siempre será alguien con un menos experiencia que Bond mismo, pero su sinceridad es evidente y sus órdenes son precisas siempre. Bond se alegra de oírle la voz.

-

Bond llega con tan buen ánimo al primer avión que decide no dormir en orden de hacer un intento valiente por vaciar el mini bar de champaña, y lo mejor de todo es que tienen _Bollinger_.

Por todos los sorbos amargos de vodka barato se toma una copa, y luego por todo lo que M se aseguró que aprendiera se toma otra. 

Encuentra muchos motivos para brindar, se toma botella y media. 

Salud por Q.

-

Cuando sale del avión en Londres es Tanner mismo el que está en la sala de vuelos internacionales, como si fuera un pariente que lo espera, Bond le sonríe y es hasta honesto. 

Tanner le pasa un café caliente y Bond se lo toma, es muy amargo y poco profundo de sabor, pero dice “gracias”, igual. 

Tanner le dice en el auto que tendrá que atravesar las mismas pruebas que la última vez, que lo tienen que determinar apto para prestar servicio, y lo dice en un buen tono de voz, pero hay algo peludo ahí en el aire. 

La última vez Bond en realidad no pasó las pruebas y además está herido. Aún así, M mandó por él al jefe de personal. Bond perdió pero nunca ha sido mejor que ahora mismo, se siente listo para correr una maratón, firme para disparar preciso, tranquilo para pensar mejor, y concluye que en algún momento perder debe poder convertirse en ganar. 

“Estoy aquí” dice.

-

Los médicos del MI6 lo encierran en un cubo de vidrio y tela antialérgica y le dicen que tiene que reposar, que dejar esas heridas curar, que tiene magulladuras y puntos y un hueso recién puesto en su lugar, le recomiendan que no se vaya y duerma en una cama ahí mismo. 

Bond les dice que sí a todo y se les está riendo por dentro, porque qué lo creyeron. Pero entonces siempre los médicos de aquí han sido así, demasiado inocentes para los espías que remiendan. 

Bond tiene una decente cantidad en analgésicos en su intravenosa, le dicen que M vendrá a verlo mañana, y luego se van apenas cerrando la puerta. 

Bond durmió más que suficiente entre aviones, cuando se apagan las luces del pasillo está pensando en el traje limpio que dejó sobre la cama la última vez que estuvo en casa, y piensa en ponérselo e ir al casino. 

Así que se exprime la bolsa de medicamentos y la desconecta. 

Salir de esta celda, después de lo que fue la otra, es demasiado fácil.

-

Bond tiene muy presentes los pasadizos, sabe de dónde tomar prestada la ropa que necesita, sabe por dónde salir sin ser visto. Incluso piensa que podría no tomarse la molestia, pero se dispone a salir desapercibido por hábito. 

Y entonces a las tres de la mañana, sale Q de un laboratorio con las luces apagadas, y Bond se oculta contra una esquina sólo un poco sorprendido, Q está yendo a alguna parte, y no lo ha visto. 

Bond sale de donde se oculta y se da cuenta que Q tiene una taza de té en las manos. 

También tiene puesta esa horrible chaqueta que tenía el día que se conocieron. Y de alguna forma se ve mayor de lo que Bond lo recordaba, tal vez es que Bond confía en él más, o que se despuntó el cabello un poco. 

“OO7” le dice Q, mirándolo a la cara, más sorprendido que Bond, sin mirarle el saco robado del conserje y el pantalón de pijama de la unidad médica, sólo alivio en su cara, en sus ojos verdes. “Volvió”. 

Bond le sonríe y Q hace una cara rara, casi una sonrisa, parece procesarlo de golpe, lo mira de arriba abajo. “Hm” casi dice, y Bond se pregunta si Q es quién va a delatarlo, supone que sí, es su trabajo. 

Pero Q le dice, “Venga” y entra a su laboratorio a oscuras como si de memoria se lo supiera y no necesitara luz. 

Bond lo sigue medio intrigado y Q sale blanco entre las sombras con una PPK en las manos, y una radio. 

“Ayer le dije a M y estuvo de acuerdo, pero esto no es oficial, tome” dice, “nunca deje que lo vean sangrar, OO7”.

Bond le recibe el arma en la media tiniebla, el peso es cálido y reconoce su mano brillando verde por un momento. Bond se siente liviano en sus pies. Se guarda el arma en el bolsillo frontal del saco y con el radio en la mano le dice a Q muy en serio: “Gracias”. 

Q sonríe mirando hacia otro lado, antes de dejarse leer un poco más le pasa por el lado a Bond y camina por el pasillo, “M llega a las ocho” le dice “no me haga buscarlo mañana también”.

Bond lo ve irse y se siente esperado y conmovido, y se pregunta si se está volviendo viejo.

-

Bond termina de llegar a Royal Street y está seguro de que algo no está bien, se para un momento detrás de la sombra de un árbol a mirar entre las casas buscando lo que está fuera de lugar, observa su puerta y se siente inquieto. 

Así que entra por el techo, y la maniobra no es gratis porque se le estiran los puntos y aunque no siente nada se da cuenta de que está sangrando un poco. Pero la casa está vacía. 

Todo parece normal hasta que Bond abre el cielo raso con un truco que instaló, y el piso del estudio está sucio y hay papeles en el piso. 

Bond casi desea que hubieran vendido el lugar cuando desapareció, en vez de tener que encontrar su casa esculcada y revuelta. Es ofensivo, pero seguro bajo la orden de M, así que inevitable como para tomarlo personal. Eso no lo molesta menos. 

Bond no puede pretender que mantiene todos los secretos que quisiera para sí, porque desde que llegó a la casa del río hay un archivo sobre él, cosas que ni él mismo entiende, cosas que tal vez ya no recuerda con claridad, todas las misiones y toda su vida. Bond sabe a quién rinde cuentas, no lo teme. 

Esos médicos de la cabeza de nuevo le van a preguntar por el alcohol, por supuesto, porque ya deben saber de nuevo que Bond tiene un gusto exquisito y una colección fantástica. La verifica muy enfadado pero la encuentra casi intacta, suspira con medio alivio, y supone que ese acto de sensibilidad sólo pudo ser un amigo a cargo. 

De todas formas el apartamento está al contrario porque lo allanaron, los libros mal acomodados en el piso, las sillas al revés, el tapete sobre la mesa, los cuadros en la cocina, los platos en el lavado, la ropa descolgada. 

Bond se mete a la ducha irritado. 

Se limpia las heridas, se toma un whisky añejo y elige entre la ropa que dejaron en su sitio una camisa blanca, un pantalón y un gabán azul oscuro, se pone la funda de cuero y la PPK contra las costillas. Su ropa a medida lo hace sentir en su cuerpo de nuevo, el olor de la crema para afeitar le aclara la mente. 

Cuando está listo para salir piensa en la Sophia del casino y en las manos que quisiera ganar; pero también en que no quiere volver a este lugar, que se siente atrapado entre el caos de sus propias cosas. Se siente visto de mala forma. 

En la sala llama a Moneypenny, mirando la calle desde arriba, y ella contesta con una rapidéz de indica que vio el número que la llamaba, le dice “James” con alivio. 

Qué linda es, Moneypenny. 

“Moneypenny” dice, “estuvieron en mi casa” de entrada, sin gruñir demasiado. 

Moneypenny le dice “Me alegra que no tuve vender tu casa de nuevo”. 

“No quise hacerte esperar tanto esta vez”. 

Y ella se ríe, y aunque ya le dijo que no lo espera le dice, “Bien” y también, “no es lo mismo sin ti”. 

Bond casi contempla ir a su casa y verla, y tal vez llevar una botella. Pero Bond oye una voz decir suavemente “qué pasa amor”, y entonces es muy evidente que Moneypenny está casada, o lleva en una relación estable por años. 

“Moneypenny” dice Bond, “siempre será bueno volver a ti” y mientras ella se ríe, “dile a M que vaya por mí después de medio día, por favor”. 

Ella todavía sonríe cuando dice: “Claro que sí, James”, Bond puede oírselo en la voz, la travesura de saber un secreto, “ten una buena noche”. 

Bond se lleva la botella de whisky que empezó y un mazo de cartas que casualmente está en el suelo frente a la puerta.

-

Q no espera visitas, vive solo y tiene el desorden casual de alguien soltero que pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa. Hay comida servida para los gatos, hay un reloj en la pared de la sala, hay una cámara encendida que da al pasillo del edificio. Está ese horrible saco de botones, que seguramente Q compró en un descuento, arrugado como una pasa sobre la cama. 

Bond entra por la ventana del baño que da al vacío porque está medio ebrio y lo hace el instinto, esa resulta ser la única ventana sin ese cableado ligero que Bond supone que es un sistema de seguridad. Apenas da el salto adentro el primer gato le clava las garras en la pantorrilla y el otro le sisea desde la oscuridad. 

Bond se instala después de apaciguar los gatos, contento de tener un lugar tranquilo donde descomprimir. Antes de permitirse meditar los específicos de qué hace aquí, se sienta en el sofá de la sala y en la mesita del centro pone las cartas y la botella.

-

Q llega media hora antes del amanecer. Bond está jugando su tercera mano de solitario, ha tenido la madrugada más tranquila y el whisky sabe cada vez mejor. 

Cuando Q salta de impresión teniendo la puerta medio abierta, Bond no se mueve para no parecer más amenazador, pero Q parece reconocerlo en la oscuridad de la habitación, aún así por el movimiento abortado que hizo Bond ya sabe que Q tiene un arma en uno de los bolsos que lleva, tal vez la PPK de la otra vez. 

Uno de los gatos salta del regazo de Bond hacia la puerta, Q entra al apartamento cerrando detrás de sí y, maniobrando con los bolsos que trae, intenta saludar el gato. 

Q finge calma cuando deja lo que trae sobre una silla. 

“Buenos días Q” dice Bond, se toma un sorbo. 

Q camina con un gato en un brazo hasta la ventana, abre la cortina y todavía está oscuro afuera. 

“¿Por qué está aquí, OO7?” le pregunta él, como si eso Bond lo pudiera responder. 

Bond ha decidido conscientemente no pensar mucho en esto que siente en las tripas. Es un rasgo entrenado de él, en realidad, cargar lo menos posible hasta en la mente. Así que sólo coqueteando le dice: “Pensé en salvarte el problema de buscarme”. 

Bebiendo, Bond piensa que eso no es mentira. Q casi se ríe y con el cielo gris detrás, le dice que M seguramente habría enviado a Tanner a buscarlo, y Bond no se detiene a pensar si Q evitó el coqueteo o si está intimidado. 

“Traje algo para ti, también”. 

Q observa el radio hecho de cable crudo y no enciende la luz, sino que viene y se sienta junto a Bond, y mientras sale el sol Q mira las puntas donde se hacía contacto, lo que Bond hizo metido en esa caja. Bond le distingue las ojeras y lo ve exhausto pero cómodo, y Q mira el radio como si pudiera ver la caja él mismo. 

Q murmura después de casi hablar un par de veces “Debió quemarse con esto” y luego, “Una ducha eléctrica”. 

Tan inteligente, Q. 

Bond le da la razón y le confiesa que vino porque revisaron toda su casa cuando desapareció y Q por supuesto lo sabe, le dice sin dejar de mirar el radiesito “Sí ví los videos”. 

Bond se ríe sin aire y no tan divertido, dice: “Entonces era justo invadir también” y le ofrece un trago porque se siente todo tibio por dentro, luego mueve una carta mientras sirve porque ve la jugada sobre la mesa. 

Q recibe el trago y dice, “supongo que se puede quedar”, hace a Bond sonreír. Q le dice un momento después, casi con indignación, “Es la primera pieza de equipo que me devuelve y esta ni siquiera se la di”, y choca el vaso, “Salud Bond”. 

Por supuesto Bond toma y apoya el vaso y no deja de sonreírle con intenciones. Q hace una cara al pasar el trago y luego lo mira, y la luz es justa para ver como se le abren las pupilas, Q casi sonríe de vuelta y luego mira a otro lado, la luz rosada de la mañana en su cara, Bond casi lo oye pensar en voz alta. 

Afortunadamente Bond es muy bueno leyendo señales, así que levanta el gato que está entre ambos en el sofá y dice “Q” como un mandato, y Q lo mira a los ojos como si Bond pudiera ser leído como un libro. Parpadea para no abrir los ojos. 

Q le pone en una mano en el pecho mientras Bond lo besa, y Bond piensa que no es fortuito estar aquí y ahora, porque desde que salió de la ducha en casa se guardó el radio en el bolsillo; y no es tan complicado, ni pesa. Q sabe un poquito a whisky, sus besos son suaves y es Bond el que hace un sonido satisfecho por tenerlo cerca. 

Q le dice, “No pensé que esto volviera a pasar” y cuando Bond con una mano en su pelo le pregunta por qué, Q conflictuado le dice: “Me quedé dormido”. 

Bond no lo había pensado, posiblemente porque ese día tuvo que cerrar los ojos en el baño. Pero hoy tiene el pecho caliente bajo la mano de Q y toda la intención de mirar. 

Pregunta, “¿Te vas a quedar dormido hoy?”. 

Q niega con la cabeza, dice, “No,” y luego, “béseme”.

-

La habitación de Q se ve opaca en la mañana porque las cortinas están medio cerradas, y Q parece haber deducido dónde están sus heridas, porque sus manos son amables y sus besos hacen sentir a Bond anestesiado. En la cama se han quitado la ropa a medias y Q pausa; tal vez es inexperiencia, Bond no podría decir.

De todas formas es Q quién guía la manos de Bond sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Bond lo toca, Q rueda los ojos, y el culo.

Bond lo besa con la boca abierta y lo folla bien despacio, y se pregunta si Q se ha enamorado, si sus dudas tienen que ver con la reserva o con el miedo. 

Pero Q no le teme, Q abre las piernas debajo de Bond y con la camisa, y un saco todavía puesto, lo mira, ojos verdes que se desenfocan, “Ah”. Q se siente tan bien. Bond toma ritmo y se siente abrumado, por el olor del sexo y el dolor adormecido de su cuerpo, y por Q y sus sonidos, sus dedos clavados en los brazos de Bond. 

Bond lo toca casi donde le está dando, amablemente. Lo toca con una mano en su verga también, y Q se pone muy duro muy rápido y su placer es obvio. 

“Ah” dice él suavecito, “Bond”. 

Cuando Q termina todo su cuerpo tiembla y su cara se ruboriza bien abajo. Y Bond encuentra que tiene muchas ganas de hacerle esto, tanto así que entre los espasmos tardíos dentro Q, Bond se viene sin poder controlarlo. 

Es extraño lo que el secuestro y la tortura le hacen al buen entrenamiento, Bond piensa.

-

Se desvisten por completo y se limpian, Bond se quita el condón y se dan un par de besos adormecidos más, entonces Bond por algún motivo piensa en ese día de verano en que a M se le subió la tensión y los paramédicos pasaron corriendo frente a la oficina de Bond y hacia arriba. 

Ella estaba aparentemente inafectada cuando Bond la vio, tan pronto Tanner pudo dejarlo pasar. Con un suero canalizado y una mirada extraña en la cara. Los paramédicos salieron con su trotecito diligente; y antes de siquiera verlo, M contestó dos llamadas y al final de la última dijo, “Si quiere sacarme de mi puesto bien pueda venir a dispararme entonces, estoy bien”. 

Y entonces lo miró, y Bond supuso que se veía cansada, pero es que habían tenido un par de malos de días en Cancún y dos malas operaciones en Australia. Cosas que pasan, Bond ha estado esperando que lo manden a algún lado pronto para mitigar la situación. 

“Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasarme” le dijo ella, sin saludarlo siquiera, y Bond la miró toda estoica y blanca como siempre y muy tontamente preguntó: 

“¿Qué se le subiera la tensión?” y ella movió una mano para negar. 

“No” dijo además. “Nunca pensé volverme vieja”. 

Y luego se río un poquito, un gesto de lo más extraño, Bond lo vio muy pocas veces así de transparente. Fue un poco incomprensible en su momento. 

Q sonríe y está desnudo boca abajo en su cama, Bond está a su lado y recuerda que hace tiempo, cuando M lo hizo un doble-O, él mismo se proyectó un servicio corto. 

Q lo mira y Bond le sonríe, resucitado. 

Bond besa a Q muy bien, ya es de día del todo y el sol es tibio sobre una parte de la cama. Bond piensa que tal vez se está volviendo viejo de verdad, que tal vez su aguante ante un buen polvo y unos lindos ojos verdes ya no son lo mismo. 

Bond le agarra una nalguita y le cabe toda en la mano. 

Q le desliza una mano entre los morados de las costillas y sobre la línea de vello debajo de su ombligo y luego le está tocando la verga mientras se besan y Bond se da cuenta que no ha dejado de estar duro y le entran ganas de todo de golpe. 

Q le pregunta “¿me follas otra vez?” y Bond se voltea y se pone encima de él y no le duele nada. 

Esta vez dura más tiempo y Bond lo hunde contra la cama y lo mantiene boca abajo hasta que Q hace algo errático con la cadera y su voz se quiebra, tal vez por la sobre estimulación, por no estar acostumbrado, tal vez lo está disfrutando. Bond le da una palmada y luego le agarra el culo para ver dónde y cómo se lo está follando. 

Y es inevitable, Bond gruñe y gime un poco y se viene de nuevo, besándole el cuello desde atrás, pegadito a su cuerpo con el sol en las piernas. Q tiembla de nuevo, tal vez más fuerte que antes, y se viene también, Bond lo toca y siente la sábana mojada y Q no deja de moverse contra él y contra la cama, arrítmico y brutal.

“Hm” Bond lo coge de la cintura, sensible, “Q”. 

Al final, Bond cae dormido mientras Q los cubre con el edredón.

-

Bond llega al MI6 al medio día menos cinco minutos, saluda al portero que es en realidad un agente con el que trabajó una vez en Ulan Bator, recorre los pasadizos con paso ligero y se siente limpio aún de la ducha que tomó en su apartamento. Para haber dormido un par de horas nada más se siente más que funcional.

Moneypenny lo mira como si lo hubiera visto venir, y le está sonriendo.

“Bella como siempre, Moneypenny”.

“Parece que hubieras estado de vacaciones James”. 

Bond es un experto ocultando y olvidando en general los dolores diversos del cuerpo, y eso que supone que la incomodidad bajo las costillas va a durar al menos dos semanas. Moneypenny lo mira con cierta complicidad, Bond da por sentado que ella supo en qué condición estaba cuando lo encontraron. 

“Todo en su lugar y funcional,” dice porque es cierto, y sonríe un poco, “aunque me sentaría bien un masaje”. 

Moneypenny casi le rueda lo ojos, pero se ve divertida, le dice: “Dudo que M quiera ayudarte con eso,” y le apunta la puerta, “te está esperando”.

-

M está leyendo un reporte con una foto agrandada de una Carl Gustav M/45, osea una Swedish K original. Bond siempre quiere ver una Swedish K en persona, hay pocas cosas tan formales como ser apuntado con una y menos aún cosas tan desgarradoras como dispararla. M no cierra el reporte. 

“OO7”. 

“M”. 

M se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio, antes de que Bond esté cerca, él está en frente. 

“Hay mucho por hacer” le dice, su expresión es seria pero abierta. Bond vuelve a sentir complicidad. “¿Cree que está listo para hacerlo?” le pregunta M. 

Bond mira por un momento la cara de M, que se ve casi tan joven como Bond, o casi tan viejo, y se da cuenta de que la alienación casi logra hacerlo sentir solo de nuevo, sin rumbo. Pero M tiene órdenes por dar, asuntos por resolver, un país por defender, gente por proteger. Y Bond está en casa, donde lo necesitan.

“Por supuesto”, dice. 

“Bien” dice M, y Bond recuerda la primera vez que se vieron y Mallory le dijo que este era un juego para hombres jóvenes y que no temiera irse, pero ahora M lo mira con alivio sin filtro, y le dice, “Es muy buena noticia tenerlo de vuelta, haga los exámenes pronto”.

-

Bond sale de la oficina y Moneypenny le dice que todo está agendado, que sólo tiene que bajar a ver al fisioterapeuta. Está tecleando mientras escucha Vivaldi en bajo volumen. 

“Tanner baja en un momento también”. 

“Qué haría sin ti Moneypenny”. 

Ella lo mira como los gatos, “Estarías perdido, pero fue Q quien arregló todo ayer”. 

Bond se ríe y se despide.

-

Abajo hay una doctora muy bonita que seguramente es nueva, Bond le sonríe cuando entra y a ella le brillan lo ojos y le dice con una sonrisa enorme:

“Yo sé que vas a intentar ocultar todo dolor posible, así que asumo que no deberías ni estar de pie”.

Todos esos médicos son el infierno. Bond suspira, se deja poner parches y sensores, le toman la tensión y el ritmo cardiaco, ella le escucha los pulmones al respirar y mira dentro de su boca. Le dice al final con una cara clarividente que Bond reconoce como un montón de análisis: “Ese hombro debe ser insoportable”. 

Bond se mira extrañado hacía la cicatriz que ya no duele y ella le clava los dedos en las costillas, Bond no puede evitar dar un pequeño salto por el dolor, ella lo mira muy planamente. 

“Hay pomadas para el dolor, no hay nada fuera de lugar, y es el otro hombro el que no se ve tan bien”. 

Bond está golpeado más o menos en todas partes, ella le revisa los hombros un rato y Bond lo permite a regañadientes. 

Entonces llega Tanner a leerle un archivo enorme y lo mandan a desempeño físico.

-

Esa noche llega al apartamento y el desorden le da la bienvenida en la oscuridad. Con las piernas cansadas y los brazos hormigueantes levanta las sillas y la ropa y pone en su lugar el tapete y todos los cuadros contra sus paredes sin colgar, como los tenía. Cuando termina se toma un trago de ron mirando la sala y piensa por primera vez que para llevar viviendo meses aquí no ha decorado nada y la casa se ve vacía y poco vivida. 

Además que ni el televisor tiene mueble, hay cosas en cajas y lo único organizado en un estante elegante de madera es su trago y sus cigarros cubanos. 

Se parece a su apartamento cuando tenía veinte años, le da risa. 

Decide llamar a Félix.

-

Hablan en códigos y malos chistes durante veinte minutos, Bond recoge los papeles del estudio, la ropa del cuarto de lavado, los trastes de la cocina. Y se da cuenta que saben lo mismo, a excepción de que Bond sabe que hubo alguien que no rescataron y que está en Israel. 

Se cuentan el estado de sus heridas como quien revisa un coche y brindan por teléfono antes de quedarse sin tema para hablar. Entonces Félix le dice: 

“Ya me hablé con todas las fuentes que tengo, después de la tercera hablé con el resto por que es inusual que sea así de difícil” Bond ladra un “¿qué?” y Félix se le ríe.

“Como última opción entré a el mejor software para hacer búsqueda de datos, y después de una hora de jugar con eso, buscando el nombre de tu hombre, me di cuenta que fue él quién inventó el software”.

 _Ah_ , piensa Bond. Por supuesto.

“Me siento como un idiota James, ese chico Q me jodió la cabeza, creo que no hay otra opción”.

“Eso me temía” dice Bond, que nunca pensó en averiguar su nombre de otra forma que no fuera la radical.

Desde antes de ser un OO, Bond no ha ido a visitar al Guardián de los Archivos.


	5. El Cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicar en estos fandoms en español es tan solitario, lol.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.
> 
> Salud.

A la salida le guiña a la recepcionista, una monita bonita muy buena con la semiautomática. Bond la conoce hace nueve años, cada día es más linda.

La ciudad se extiende fría y Bond la piensa insufrible para su dolor de costillas, la cara golpeada. Es una tarde perfecta como cualquier otra para ir a otro mundo, Bond supone.

_ James Bond _ , un metro setenta y ocho, cuarenta y cinco años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, blanco, atlético, 83 kilos, extremadamente peligroso, activo, lugar de retorno Londres, licencia para matar, participó en [redactado].

El semáforo da verde, Bond gira, evade la cámara del centro comercial, se ajusta el sombrero frente al espejo de la barbería y le da una mirada rápida al que lo ha venido siguiendo hace dos cuadras.

Es el mismo de siempre, Bond le sonríe casualmente.

Bond burla todas las cámaras con meticuloso cuidado, incluso usa el truco del tejado de la Calle Smith. En el parque más allá busca el hombre de los taxis de la esquina y le pide un viaje doble al sur, y le paga dos óbolos.

Entonces las parejas del parque se dispersan entre las casas, las voces y la música lejana para y hasta los perros que ladraban callan. Un hombre de rojo aparece entre las casas, le saluda con largo gesto. Bond sonríe, aquí empieza el juego.

Bond ha venido cuatro veces, al lugar de Londres donde el mundo acaba.

Hace años las calles eran otras, porque ahora las casas son distintas, y otras son las fachadas y las esquinas, los colores de los tejados. Toman dos vueltas a la derecha, y suena una vibración mecánica que Bond no identifica, y en la tercera curva Bond no sabe dónde está.

Bond siempre se preguntará cómo pasa, cuándo mueven el horizonte, dónde cambian qué casa. Suena el cañón de siempre a las seis en punto, Bond mira hacía atrás, nadie en las terrazas. Por lo que sabe, tal vez es hipnosis.

Ni una cámara, ni un alma en la calle que no existe. Bond cruza la avenida sin autos, despide al hombre de rojo que ya se dio la vuelta.

Toca cuatro veces la puerta y después de tres segundos pasa porque está abierta.

El Guardián de los Archivos lo espera sentado junto a su Browning M2HB, una ametralladora enorme. Mirando a las monedas con una lupa sobre su escritorio, el Guardián levanta a verlo con evidente diversión.

“Me trajiste un óbolo real esta vez, lo pondré en mi colección, hace años no tenía una buena moneda en casa, el otro es incluso un pedazo bonito de metal” le dice, Bond le sonríe.

“Pasé por Grecia hace unas semanas”.

“Dudo que la molestia sea sólo a causa de tu afecto por mí, Jimmy querido”.

El Guardián se ve diez años mayor pero es sólo natural. Bond se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio, le detalla la cara trigueña y el cabello rojizo, la barba de cabra, los ojos marrón.

“Estoy buscando un nombre”.

El Guardián se ríe y desaparece detrás del escritorio en un movimiento extraño, cuando emerge tiene una caja en las manos, “Siempre un nombre Jimmy, ¿a quién quieres conocer esta vez?”.

Bond recibe el puro que el Guardián le extiende, pero antes de hablar el Guardián le dice:

“Por quién sea: dos condiciones, porque somos conocidos”.

Bond dice “Q”.

“Tres condiciones,” dice el Guardián de inmediato, Bond hace un gesto de reclamo “y un favor”.

Bond se resigna.

“Trato”, dice, el nombre de M en su momento fueron dos condiciones y dos favores, después del segundo tuvo pesadillas por un mes seguido. Pero en este punto, frente a la HMG, es casi por curiosidad que uno le ayuda a los que están tan arriba.

La primera condición es un juego de ajedrez, Bond conoce la dinámica, la segunda es una botella de Blanc de Blanc Brut del 43.

“La tercera es el Tom Ford azul navy con el botón descosido que tuviste en Marruecos el año pasado” dice el Guardián obviando las primeras, muy serio. Bond lo observa sin parpadear pensando en su traje planchado como lo dejó, colgado en casa, y se pregunta cómo sabe sobre el botón.

“De acuerdo” dice, el Guardián es una criatura de otro plano, Bond ha aprendido.

“El favor es un secreto, y ya está redactado”.

Bond sabe que el pedido llegará a casa, “¿Y el juego?” pregunta.

“Ya empezó”.

Cuando Bond vuelve a Londres en la noche hay un mensaje de voz en su teléfono en casa, una mujer con acento sueco le dice “Cbc3, Jimmy querido”, e incluso suena como si ella estuviera haciendo la jugada en el tablero.

-

Al día siguiente, Bond le murmura al hombre de las palomas, frente al banco, que su caballo mata peón, el hombre asiente y escribe una nota en un rollo pequeño.

Hoy M va a leerle los resultados de sus exámenes. Bond ha estado pensando desde que se despertó en el perro de porcelana, en ponerlo sobre el escritorio, horrible y todo.

Lo que lo detiene en su camino no es más que M, extrañamente, fuera del ascensor en el piso de la oficina de Bond, mirándolo como si algo extraordinario hubiera sucedido y luciendo exasperado.

“OO7” le dice, Bond nota que M tiene un trago en la mano, piensa que se iban a ver dos horas después. “Alguien que no existe, pero que es mi superior, hizo un pedido muy urgente muy particular,” y le hace un gesto con la mano apuntando hacia arriba, “a mi oficina”.

-

Bond lee una vez el archivo de una mirada, le da una segunda vista para no olvidar las palabras en armenio, y entonces rompe la carpeta en dos y la lanza a la chimenea de la oficina. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que le asignaron algo inoficialmente, sólo se pregunta por qué querrá el Guardián saber sobre pizzas napolitanas.

“Si de mí depende empiezo ya mismo” le dice a M muy seguro.

Y casi podría dudar, porque la última vez su cuerpo lo traicionó y fue su M quien decidió confiar en lo incierto. Este M lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, mirando su pantalla apenas.

“Psiquiatría dice que usted es un alcohólico, el muestreo médico dice que su hígado milagrosamente no lo ha dejado morir, pero esta vez balística le dio 10 de 10 en clasificación general, y los fisioterapeutas están de acuerdo con el buen test de físico”.

Bond no dice nada pero aprecia la sinceridad.

“Parece que aún toma más para vencerlo, ¿ah, Bond?” le dice M, casi afectuosamente con su cara plana, “Los exámenes no están mal”.

Hace años el juego debió matarlo como lo ha hecho con la mayoría, Bond piensa en la vida en general, y encuentra que como siempre, mientras M tenga órdenes que darle, él tendrá misiones que cumplir.

Se siente listo, “Estoy listo señor”, dice.

M lo valora por un momento y luego le dice que lo único que lo sorprendió del reporte fue una asumpción de un psiquiatra.

“Es sólo común en usted revelarse contra la autoridad, sobretodo si tiene un motivo para considerarla menos experimentada que usted”.

Bond no va a contradecir una verdad como esa.

“¿Todavía piensa que Q sería ineficiente por su edad? Aquí dice usted pareciera tener dudas sobre él”, M le dice.

_ Bizarro _ , piensa Bond, que lo hayan tomado por petulante, porque Bond lo es. Le sorprende que lo vieran dudar.

Bond le dice con la honestidad reservada para su M nada más: “Q es un buen chico, en realidad me agrada mucho”.

Y M es cada parte de lo que debe ser, por supuesto, porque despega la vista de lo que estaba leyendo, pone la pluma en la mesa y suspira el más largo de los sufrimientos.

“Por Dios,” dice, “ahora sé demasiado. Váyase a trabajar”.

Bond no filtra la sonrisa poco profesional sino que se va contento hasta su oficina.

Entonces saca el perro de porcelana del escritorio antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, y el perro lo observa con sus ojos inmóviles cruzar la puerta de la oficina. Bond se siente tranquilo de hacer lo que su M esperó que él hiciera.

-

Q está al fondo de uno de sus talleres, y todo concurrido el lugar huele a pólvora y cafeína, el sonido de soldadura y conversación es una vibración constante. Bond lo mira de lejos y Q sostiene un arma ligera, toda metálica; la carga con seis 44 magnum y apunta a una diana enfrente.

Bond conoce en el recular obvio de esa arma, Q dispara dándole la espalda, el movimiento práctico y económico en su cuerpo. El protector se ve enorme en su cabeza aunque tenga el cabello desordenado, al fondo del área de tiro Bond ve los disparos acertar a puñados en el blanco.

Q lo mira sin sorpresa cuando lo ve, termina de separar las piezas del arma sobre una mesa. Bond se pregunta si le duele disparar ese calibre en un arma como esa, o si lo hace así de regularmente como para no sentirlo; pero no le dice nada, es inquietante verlo ahí con sus hombros delgados engañosos.

Q es fuerte. Bond no lo había pensado nunca.

“Volveré” dice Bond, Q lo mira con los ojos de quien entiende. “Aunque sólo sea por los gatos”.

Si estuvieran en otro lugar tal vez Q se sonrojaría, pero el chico lo mira con la misma practicidad con la que disparó el arma, le dice cortésmente: “Yo de usted tengo cuidado de la reina si la juega como torre, OO7, suerte con lo que sea que busca”.

Q le da su equipo usual, luego se marcha porque lo llaman. Bond lo ve dar la espalda, con descuido piensa en sus hombros otra vez.

-

En Armenia se infiltra exitosamente en un cóctel de inversionistas que en realidad son traficantes de armas, drogas, blancas y buen caviar, no tan extrañamente. Pasa gran parte de la noche en las mesas del casino, atrás en la sala donde permiten fumar, y juega mano tras mano de baccarat hasta que la rubia, esposa de su objetivo, se sienta junto a él.

“Bond” le dice él, “James Bond”.

“Lip” dice ella, “Rosy Lip”.

Para su crédito, ella tiene una hermosa boquita rosada. Bond le cede una mano y la hace reír mientras gana, se la imagina revelando secretos y haciendo el resto de las cosas que se hacen sin ropa.

La noche lo guía hacia lugares extraños, y justo después de que Bond concluye su siguiente movimiento de ajedrez, afuera del casino en el teléfono del lobby, un hombre tendido en el piso le dispara.

Es en medio de pisar el acelerador del auto y de doblar una esquina, media hora después, que Rosy le dice que el problema no es su marido, sino ese hombre latino que vino hace años y mató a sus cuñados.

“Mi marido y yo tenemos suficiente para retirarnos del negocio, pero tenemos que pagarle al contacto de Pérez para mantenernos vivos. Hemos intentado huir, lo hemos intentado”.

No es la primera vez que Bond hace un encargo y termina resolviendo otro, pero por un momento se siente desinformado mientras avanza por la ciudad, una mujer hermosa se quita el vestido en la silla de atrás.

Después de que amanece, Bond se detiene en el campo y se pasa a la silla de atrás y sin quitarse la ropa la hace retorcerse y decir en voz alta toda sus verdades.

Y habría hecho más, pero el esposo elige ese momento para aparecer.

-

Bond llega a su hotel cinco estrellas a mediodía, con el traje roto en una pierna pero aún oliendo a loción. Se quita la sangre seca de un brazo y frente al espejo se pregunta varias veces qué tiene que ver el encargo del Guardián y su misión, y le pica en el orgullo que están jugando.

La evidencia es el traje que el Guardián le pidió de su guardarropa, con el botón arreglado y con detalles dorados cosidos sobre los bolsillos y el final de las mangas, en el bolsillo de adentro hay un sobre.

“Fuente: Gustavo Pérez Pineda, DAS, Colombia, 32 muertes confirmadas, alianza con varios círculos de corrupción y mercado negro. Objetivo: Dikan, Armenia, Asesino a sueldo, 14 muertes confirmadas. Hoy, Golden Crown Casino, 9:45 p.m., Rolex de oro blanco”.

Estos encargados de asesinar empresarios que son criminales y que manejan gobiernos, siempre es más feo de lo que parece, el trabajo nunca es limpio.

Incluso le llega una caja al hotel en la madrugada, _ International Exports, _ dice.

Todo listo para una fiesta con código de vestimenta.

-

OO7 llega al Golden Crown Casino a las 2100 horas, hace reconocimiento y se infiltra exitosamente. Dikan aparece a las 2110 horas, comparten mesa de póker por tres manos, hacen contacto y después de adquirir información Bond procede a [redactado].

OO7 confirma status en [redactado] a las tres de la mañana, no está herido, pero matando a [redactado] tuvo que utilizar el [redactado] que Q hizo llegar al campo.

Por complicaciones tiene que dar de baja a [redactado] y sus cuatro acompañantes.

La misión es un éxito, el [redactado] le expresó su gratitud a través del contacto directo de la ciudad, OO7 reportó los detalles de la situación en [redactado] y en [redactado], junto con la extracción y [redactado], no se sabe si [redactado] o si [redactado].

[redactado]

OO7 envió un mensaje corto al [redactado] que era [redactado].

-

Para el momento que entiende qué tiene que ver Pérez con la alianza de espías y con este particular círculo de corrupción sospecha que se ha enterado de demasiadas cosas como para mantenerse en la luz. El hombre del Guardián termina de registrar en su máquina el reporte, le sonríe.

“Esa fue una buena jugada, James”.

Bond se confirma A.W.O.L. dos minutos después de que el hombre desaparezca dando un salto teatral a una alcantarilla.

-

Tiene que hacer una vuelta absurda gracias al fenómeno de la migración, y cruza dos fronteras con los gitanos también para evadir alguna mala foto. Debajo de una cañería de París se ajusta el saco y no se moja los zapatos, y dos días después está en Portugal tal como debería, y hasta consiguió café colombiano en España hace siete horas.

Entra al cuartel como le enseñaron en la vieja escuela y cuando se ve con el General se alegra de que no todo haya cambiado en el mundo.

“Sergio” le dice al hombre de gran mostacho, y el General levanta la cara y casi se lanza a sus brazos.

A salvo, Bond se emborracha con Sergio y hablan en portugués de la guerra y esa bonita torreta que trajeron al cuartel hace poco, entonces es la hora de partir y Bond se pone el saco de nuevo y hasta le recibe a Sergio un sombrero, por si las moscas.

En el muelle el olor del mar le da la bienvenida y Bond se monta al submarino con extraña nostalgia.

M lo espera en su oficina que se ve igual a como la recordaba, pero él tiene el uniforme puesto y está fumando de una pipa, como nunca ella solía hacerlo.

“OO7” le dice, leyendo algo que parece ser el reporte, “qué mano interesante tenemos aquí, buen trabajo”.

Él le sirve un trago de bourbon sin dejar de fumar o leer, y eso sí que es idéntico, es volver a casa, a la misma guerra de siempre.

“Con gusto, M” dice Bond y brinda con él.

-

Una vez en Londres, Bond se da una buena pasada por las terrazas y una paloma lo alcanza llegando a Chancery Lane, Bond se detiene porque parecer cargar algo. Y en efecto, la paloma aterriza en un desagüe color naranja, Bond se estira hasta alcanzarla para quitarle el mensaje de la pata.

‘Jaque’ dice, Bond entiende que el Guardian acaba de matarle el alfil de carnada. Es una buena noche para andar por las terrazas. Bond le envía la respuesta detrás de una factura que trae desde Italia, y que era un encargo de esos que todavía no comprende, qué tienen que ver las pizzas napolitanas.

-

En casa le entra una llamada y es Moneypenny al otro lado de la línea.

“James, querido” le dice ella sin oírlo hablar, “las cosas más fascinantes están pasando, ¿serias tan amable de no salir de casa mañana?”.

“¿Por qué vendrás a verme o me estás castigando?”.

Moneypenny se le ríe, “Porque tenemos ojos en los ojos que tienes encima”.

“Suena prudente”.

“No te dejaré solo, igual”.

“No me cansaré de esperar”.

Moneypenny se despide sin conceder y Bond se alegra de recibir órdenes con dulzura de una mujer. Es claro que Moneypenny no va a venir, por supuesto. Bond no está seguro qué tanto debe tener puesto.

-

Bond se desayuna un muy buen café, huevos y tocino. Cuando termina de comer se sienta en el sofá y antes de encender el televisor contempla leer uno de esos catálogos de armas atrasados que tiene por ahí, tal vez ir por una cerveza. Y suena el timbre.

Es algo que estaba esperando, enciende el televisor para ver la cámara de seguridad, y sin sorprenderse no ve nadie, así que se asoma a la puerta con su Beretta 418, que tiene en casa siempre.

Q está pegado a la pared muy deliberadamente y mira hacia el binocular de la puerta como si supiera que Bond lo está mirando.

_ Ay _ , Bond le abre la puerta. 

Q lo mira de arriba abajo muy rápido, “Bond”.

“Q”.

Una vez adentro Bond lo arrincona contra la primera pared y Q huele a Calvin Klein y a ese horrible Head & Shoulders con Old Spice. Es perfecto, Bond no lo deja descargar ninguno de los bolsos antes de besarlo. Q saca la lengua y Bond gruñe contra él.

“Más”.

Q lo besa más, despacio, sin hacer ningún sonido. Bond casi le dice que lo echó de menos, la semana que no estuvo. Pero Q hace presión para echarlo hacia atrás, le dice:

“Tenemos mucho por hacer OO7”.

Bond le dice, “Eso espero” y Q se sonroja esta vez.

-

Q le explica, en medio de sus tres monitores, sentado en el sofá de la sala; la magnitud absurda de la red de operaciones que Kohan y Jazmín lograron organizar y mantener a través de los años. Q incluso le explica en quiénes se basaron y de dónde vienen sus ideales.

“Hay desaparecidos de la KGB que se mencionan en los archivos que tenemos, están en muchos lugares pero en ninguno de tal forma que un golpe los devastaría por completo, es posible que tengamos varias pistas falsas aún”.

Bond se estira complacido bajo la ocasional mirada de Q, que no puede evitar distraerse por momentos, mirándole las piernas o la cara, Bond lo oye hablar y le responde, jugando el juego por largos minutos.

“¿Entonces cómo los acabamos?” Bond le pregunta, imaginando que tendrá que viajar con Félix a muchos lugares a gastar balas.

Q sonríe, “Remotamente”, y termina una línea del largo código que lleva escribiendo desde que llegó.

Entonces exhala y le mira a Bond entre las piernas con poco disimulo, aunque se le suben los colores a la cara. Bond se alegra de estar en ropa interior.

“Ya veremos si esto funciona,” dice Q señalando la generalidad de las pantallas, “tengo que ir al baño”.

Se pone de pie y le pasa casi por encima a Bond sin tocarlo. Bond se queda mirando la curvita de su culo, distraído lo suficiente para que lo alarmen un poco las notificaciones del computador.

En una de las pantallas aparece imagen satelital, en otra transmisiones en Twitter, noticias en danés; una fábrica pequeña de pasta acaba de explotar, la policía recibió una alerta anónima quince minutos antes y ya encontraron armas diversas destruidas, el servicio secreto llegó al lugar.

Q aparece de nuevo cinco minutos después, dice: “Funcionó entonces” y vuelve a pasarle por encima a Bond para sentarse entre sus aparatos. “Por supuesto a algunos lugares tendrá que ir usted a hacerlo manual”.

Bond se ríe, lo piensa peligroso y eso le revuelve las tripas, le da ganas de follar. Q lo voltea a mirar y le sonríe de vuelta, “Sabemos dónde está Kohan”.

Pasan dos horas, Bond puede saberlo con sólo mirar qué tan alto está el sol. Q sigue teniendo información que contarle, código por escribir. Bond está cada vez más cerca, tanto que hay un momento en donde besarle el cuello no es nada abrupto y Q se inclina y lo permite, pero no deja de escribir.

Q incluso lo voltea a mirar, Bond lo besa y las teclas siguen sonando.

Q se detiene, se separa un momento, borra dos letras, escribe como con desespero.

“Terminé por ahora,” dice, y luego mirándolo con ojos evidentes, “quítate el boxer”.

-

Q le desliza una mano por el pecho, hacia abajo, muy abajo. Se besan bien y largo, cuando Q ya lo está tocando Bond se estira para desvestirlo.

“No,” le dice Q, “no tenemos tiempo para todo eso”.

Bond le mete la mano en el cabello, “¿Para qué tenemos tiempo entonces?”.

Q se levanta y sin dejar de tocarlo se acomoda hasta metérselo en la boca, mirándolo, con la mano de Bond en la cabeza. Q tiene la cara rosada, lo que hace parece practicado. Bond se siente palpitar en su boca y suspira, afectado.

Cuando se está acercando Q para, lo toca con la mano, está mojado, Q hace la presión correcta, y Bond maldice. Q lo besa y desliza la otra mano, lo toca en todas partes, hasta detrás de la verga, y lo hace saltar un poco la correcta estimulación, gemir dentro de su boca.

“Sabes lo tuyo” Bond le concede porque está perdiendo la cabeza, y Q le sonríe contra los labios.

“Eres fácil de satisfacer” dice y lo toca un poco más rápido, presiona un poco más fuerte y Bond gime con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca.

“Qué bueno puedes ser” le dice Q.

Bond hace un pequeño sonido que Q se come, junto con su aliento y la línea de su cuello, Q le lame el punto del pulso y sigue hasta la cicatriz en su hombro, la lame lento y tibio, Bond se estira sorprendido, sobre estimulado.

Es casi demasiado, lo hace venir.

“Q” dice abrumado, y el chico se detiene, lo mira como si lo comprendiera, y Bond tiene la cabeza cerca de las nubes, se le ocurre pensar que está empezando a tenerle cariño.

-

Veinte minutos después Moneypenny llama a la casa directamente, le dice que hay un francotirador media cuadra debajo de su apartamento y que Q lleva un sniper en uno de sus portafolios. Bond recibe la orden, le envía saludos a M y se pone de pie para vestirse, Q no ha dejado de leer algo muy concentradamente desde que sonó una alerta hace un rato.

Mientras se pone la ropa limpia, el estupor del orgasmo baja y se siente motriz de nuevo, y también adolorido, en lugares que nunca había sentido el dolor de curarse, incluso. Hace diez horas no toma ninguna pasta, y extrañamente eso lo hace sentir como nuevo, porque seguro pensó que ya no habían dolores por descubrir ni vida por vivir.

Pero la hay, así que sale por la claraboya a cazar, Q le pregunta si hay algún té que se pueda preparar.

Bond se asoma para mirarlo y le dice, “Claro, sobre la estufa”.

-

Al día siguiente le levantan la cuarentena y Bond sale por la puerta de la entrada de su apartamento, observa el tejado donde tuvo que matar a un hombre ayer y el clima de Londres le moja la cara con duda.

Esta vez elige la ruta del metro, camina hasta la estación con una sombrilla abierta más para las cámaras que nada y coje uno de los túneles que lo sacan cerca de la casa del río. Ahí al lado del agua se ve reflejado y se pregunta por qué se siente tan extraño, en dónde es que el tiempo lo ha cambiado.

Bond se adentra ignorado en los barrios hasta el parque; que hoy tiene decorados de colores dulces, que se mojan desteñidos bellamente sobre el pasto. El hombre de los taxis está bajo una sombrilla negra y cuando lo ve le hace señas al siguiente carro de la fila.

Bond se sube, dice: “Bienvenidos son los que han muerto a la tierra de quienes no existen”.

El chofer le responde: “Pues todo se sabe y sólo hay secretos en la casa del olvido”.

-

El Guardián de los Archivos no tiene barba hoy, su cabello pelirrojo está en todas direcciones y el buzo armani muy elegante que tiene está acompañado de una corbata de satín barato y una camisa que podría ser la de un chico de colegio. Pareciera leer con sumo interés el texto metálico forjado en la ametralladora.

“Jimmy, qué bueno verte.” Dice sin mirarlo y entonces voltea y dice: “Reina mata torre, a propósito”.

Bond no está sorprendido de nada, y eso que hay dos cajas de archivo junto al escritorio.

“Caballo mata peón” dice Bond, el Guardián murmura “fenomenal” y se acerca hasta el tablero de ajedrez en la mesa, hace las jugadas correspondientes.

“No pensé que fuera a ser indulgente conmigo, señor” dice Bond sentándose y atrayendo la primera caja, inseguro de si va a leerlo todo.

“No me malinterpretes, Jimmy querido, sólo te estoy mostrando lo necesario” dice él, casi dulcemente, mirando las fichas sin parpadear, “Los nombres de algunas cosas son más que sólo eso, estoy seguro de que entiendes”.

Bond guarda eso para sentirse inquieto en otro momento y abre la primera carpeta, el noventa por ciento de la página está redactada.

“Esto podría ser divertido” dice sinceramente.

“Jaque” dice el Guardián, y Bond mira al tablero en breve para confirmar que Q tenía razón.

“Arfil mata reina” dice Bond sin disimular la sonrisa y el Guardián abre los ojos aunque no parece sorprendido, acuesta a su rey sin mirarlo.

“Brillante James” le dice, incluso se acerca y sonríe, “Mansfield hizo bien contigo”.

-

Cuarenta minutos después Bond ha terminado las dos cajas, y está en estupor, tomando whisky de cincuenta años y recostado en la base de la ametralladora.

“Q es peligroso” dice muy seguro, como cuando confirmó de que M había sido una OO en la guerra, o cuando vio a Félix matar cinco hombres en diez segundos sin estar armado.

El Guardián hace un sonido vago, “Por supuesto” dice, “Todos los Q son peligrosos, es lo primordial del trabajo, ese chico es un buen amigo mío”.

Bond piensa que es cierto sintiendo el peso de la PPK, que Q le dio, entre el brazo y las costillas.

Así que son armas, todos.

“Sólo una cosa más” dice Bond y el Guardián lo mira con diversión.

La factura de las pizzas está sobre la mesa, Bond no tiene que preguntar, el Guardián firma un papel, destruye otro, se come un tic tac.

“Te tienen soplado, Jimmy, ellos saben” le dice golpeando con el índice el papelito arrugado, Bond siente algo extraño en la espalda. “Cómodamente vigilado, te tienen, ¿qué vas a hacer, OO7?”.

Bond va a hablar, pero el Guardián lo detiene, “Este asunto lo entiendo ¿sabes?, pero estoy lejos de él, chico, no me concierne, me interesa sólo un poco, pero Jimmy…”

“Ten cuidado donde pones la cabeza, tienes el calor metido entre las cejas”.

Antes de irse el Guardián lo hace esperar en la puerta, el cañón suena a las seis en punto.. El Guardián sale con un paquete en las manos.

“El café colombiano siempre es mejor con panela” le dice sonando así como su M sonaba cuando le decía cosas que no esperaba.

-

Bond recoge su paraguas, lo dejó sobre un tejado sin ponchar que hay dos barrios más allá. Camina calle abajo después, como una persona normal.

Bond tiene inteligencia suficiente para estar seguro de que hoy es uno de los arbitrarios días libres de Q. Tanner lo mencionó a la ligera diciendo que fue M quien tuvo que mandarlo a dormir personalmente. Bond observa la ventana por la que entró la última vez y tiene una cámara nueva sobre una esquina.

Sonríe, qué es la vida sin un reto.

-

Q sale de su habitación con una Beretta 25 automática con agarre esqueleto. Lo mira más allá de sus lentes con los ojos enrojecidos, y Bond en la cocina se relame la prueba que se acaba de dar de los omelets que está preparando.

Es una formalidad inglesa, diría Bond, que Q le dice con la mira en la cara, “Buenos días”.

Bond le responde el saludo y de inmediato: “Qué buen gusto Q,” sinceramente, “si por mí fuera nunca habría dejado la Beretta”.

El arma se ve pequeña en sus manos, su dedo no está en el gatillo. Q ya lo reconoció hace rato pero lo sigue apuntando.

“Qué está sucediendo” dice, “qué hora es”.

Bond le quita relevancia a todo con un movimiento de mano, “No es nada Q, estoy haciendo el desayuno”.

“Son las tres de la tarde” dice Q, por fin bajando el arma, mirando por la ventana.

Bond supone que él también puede saber ese tipo de cosas con sólo mirar el cielo.

“Y creo que hice el mejor café de mi vida” dice Bond muy orgulloso.

Q lo mira con duda, el arma entre sus dedos; tiene puesta una camiseta blanca y su ropa interior de cuadritos, se ve suave y dibujado contra el marco de la puerta.

“Seguro, café, lo que sea”.

-

Para su crédito Q levanta las cejas apreciativamente al tomarse el café y luego hace un ‘hmm’ satisfecho mientras se come los huevos. Desayunan en la cocina, Bond incluso se sirve una porción y un pocillo de café para acompañarlo.

Hablan de cosas secretas, de la misión exitosa de OO5 y de un rifle muy bonito que empezaron a usar en Mossad el año pasado.

Pasivo agresivamente discuten un rato, comiendo, Q lo mira sobre el borde del pocillo con los ojos brillantes y despiertos, Bond le coquetea sin prisa.

“¿No es mejor que a su edad se recupere de esas heridas en casa?” le pregunta Q con vana condescendencia, pero con inquietud también, y Bond está medio caliente sólo con que estén discutiendo, no es raro.

“Por experiencia sé que no hay mejor analgésico que venirse duro” le dice Bond y Q pone el pocillo en el mesón como si le pesara. “Pero me puedo ir si eres muy joven para eso”.

Q bufa una risilla y todavía está sonriendo cuando Bond se inclina a besarlo.

Cuando paran Q le dice, ojos negros y su voz un suspiro: “Eres tan cliché”. Pero es casi afectuoso, Bond quisiera responderle con algo retador fulminante pero se besan otra vez.

Harán el amor sobre el mesón de la cocina, Bond lo tenía pensado desde que llegó al apartamento y lavo la loza sucia.

Q tiene las piernas abiertas y Bond puede ver todo bajo su ropa interior, así que lo jala hacia delante y se arrodilla.

Bond hace todo el bien que sabe y Q hace sonidos, como si no pudiera guardarlos, con sus manos apretando el borde del mesón y las rodillas dobladas, Bond lo tiene desde atrás de los muslos, del culo, se lo come con ganas.

Cuando follan Bond se siente apretado entre las piernas de Q y entre su cuerpo, es bueno, los hace gemir. Así Bond se lo folla excelente, calculadamente, hasta que Q no puede contener su voz, hasta que se olvida de su reserva. Se lo hace con confidencia, hasta que Q se estremece entre sus brazos y su verga salta, dura y rosada sobre su abdomen.

Q lo toca en donde le empieza a crecer vello, cerca de la verga, y mirando hacia abajo dice, “Ah, qué rico”.

Bond lo toca y lo besa, lo hace venir sosteniéndolo del cuello, relamiéndole los labios, los ojos de Q ruedan detrás de sus párpados, el sonido que hace está lleno de aire, huele fantástico a sexo y a café, todavía a Calvin Klein.

Mirándolo venirse piensa que Q ya no será nunca más inexperto para nadie. Y se pone demasiado duro para aguantar el momento, así que la saca, casi regañándose por sus pensamientos.

“James” le dice Q, “no pares”.

Bond lo besa y sobre la boca Q le dice: “Quiero más, James”.

Una vez la tiene adentro, Bond tiembla.

Q luce bien follado y tranquilo, ojos verdes y cuerpo suave. Bondo lo folla sin piedad, pero sin piedad para sí mismo.

“Quiero” dice Q, aún así, y Bond se siente al borde un abismo.

“Me estás teniendo”.

Q sonríe, “Pero quiero más”.

Bond gime bajito y luego sin aguantarse folla sin estilo y con poca clase, sin ritmo, a punto de venirse y Q lo aprieta detrás del cuello y le dice “sí, así, te quiero así”.

Lo hace venir tan duro, una locura, lo siente en todas partes y Q lo está sosteniendo entre sus piernas, dentro de él. Qué bien. Bond mete la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello y se siente conectado, entrelazado. Bond lo llama por su nombre como un secreto que es, y se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta antes de estarse enamorando.

Q se tensa como un arco y sin soltarlo le gruñe:

“¿Cómo se atreve?” y luego cuando Bond le roba un besito dice todo ofendido intelectualmente: “Y lo peor es que yo le dije cómo ganar y todo”.

Es verdad, Bond le muerde suavecito una mejilla, sólo se siente un poquito celoso del par de ex amantes.

“Yo soy el mejor cliché de todos,” es lo que dice, “a propósito”.

Q le rueda los ojos, lo besa, no le pide que se vaya.

-

Todavía están en la cama cuando M los contacta a los dos con formalidad inteligente y les encarga lo mismo, que Bond esté en un avión a Brasil lo más pronto posible. Q hace los tiquetes pasar antes de colgar el teléfono y Bond lo besa antes de salir.

“Nos vemos” dice Bond, despidiendo un gato, “no creo que tarde mucho”.

Q lo mira con inquietud, Bond se pregunta qué teme de todo lo que hay por temer.


	6. La Pelea

En la recepción suena The Girl From Ipanema y el hotel es muy fino, Bond está complacido. Cuando llega el servicio de habitación, entra una mujer mayor de cabello corto, ella conoce a Bond desde antes de Vesper.

“Siempre en problemas, ¿no?” le dice ella.

“Svetlana” responde Bond feliz de verla.

M solía decir que no hay nada tan incierto pero reconfortante como un aliado ruso. Bond escucha todo lo que tienen por contarle, alista los trajes en el closet mientras ella se toma un trago.

“Te recomiendo la marihuana del gordo de la esquina dos cuadras de aquí, para ese dolor de costilla, chico”.

Bond se queda solo en la habitación calculando con quién tiene que dormir primero en orden de saber todo lo que necesita saber.

-

Kohan está en la ciudad, con quién se verá y dónde es desconocido. Pero hay un par de contactos vigilados, gente que no tomó una curva bien y salieron en una cámara, que subieron la historia adecuada a Facebook. Bond se siente alto sobre los tejados pero está en un andén frente a un bar. Q le describe el sujeto.

Adentro conoce a Arturo Hipólito, un muchacho de cabello corto y piel morena, que sienta whisky y habla inglés con los extranjeros. Es exactamente el tipo de Kohan, Bond piensa, idéntico a Jazmín en la caída de los ojos y los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Bond se queda hasta que el turno acaba, se lo lleva a otra habitación que reservó y ahí lo besa pocas veces y le abre el pantalón.

Arturo está muy complacido de estar entre sus brazos ahí en el pasillo de la habitación, lo mira con los ojos inyectados de dopamina y Bond ve, no por primera vez, la honesta atracción de otro hombre hacia él. No se siente muy interesado, Arturo tiene buenas facciones y en general un buen culo, pero así es.

“La última vez que me ví con Kohan no tuve oportunidad de saludarlo, me dijeron que está en la ciudad” le dice Bond sin desenredarse y el tipo este lo mira como si pensara algo complicado.

“Me has hablado de Kohan como cuatro veces hoy y fui yo quién se lo folló una vez, ¿te lo quieres follar también?”.

Bond le dice: “Preferiría matarlo, la verdad” y se ríe de lo oscuro de su mal chiste.

Arturo lo mira y se ríe sin abrir la boca, “tan exagerado”.

Una vez se entera de otro bar que Kohan frecuenta recientemente (porque al parecer ya no folla con hombres desde que se casó) y de quienes están en la ciudad con él, se desenreda finalmente de Arturo y lo deja ahí contra la pared, él no parece insatisfecho.

“¿Me vas a llamar?” le pregunta Arturo cuando Bond está en la puerta.

Bond le guiña un ojo, sonríe mientras se va.

Q se aclara la garganta suavecito en la línea y luego le dice qué tiene que hacer.

-

La noche siguiente Bond va al bar y conoce a una mujer que se llama Tania, tiene el cabello trenzado y el anillo bien puesto. Hablan toda la noche, Bond nunca sale de la penumbra y observa a toda la gente con detalle hasta que sabe dónde está cada quién en qué momento, y al tiempo le dice lo correcto a ella para que se vayan a la cama.

Era una cosa simple, ella se había acostado con un tipo danés hace unos días y le describió a Kohan a Bond. Diciéndole que hay toda clase de tipos raros, pero los peores son los que llegan a donde las putas rodeados de otros tipos, y gastan para todos, pero ellos no comen nada, sentados en una mesa mirando todo con asco.

Bond le hace el amor y le saca todo tipo de detalles extraños; una obra de teatro, una reunión, una Smith & Wesson, y una mención de que todavía siguen penando la muerte de Andaur, porque le dedicaron varios tragos.

-

Félix tiene un cigarro y unas gafas negras, se ve suave y bien vestido al lado del bonito Mustang que le asignaron hace unos meses, tiene lanzacohetes y lo hace ver importante. Bond se le acerca.

Q les envió a ambos toda la información que pudo encontrar anoche uniendo los cabos entre el reporte de Bond y el de Langley.

“Tengo los planos del teatro de la reunión” le dice Félix sonriendo cuando lo ve.

Bond le sonríe de vuelta, “Siempre es grato oírte contar buenas noticias”.

“Hay una puerta con reconocimiento de retina”.

Bond arruga la nariz, “Lo importante es que hay bar aquí”.

-

Planean algo bastante intrincado que les funciona a ambos teniendo en cuenta que no conocen todos los asistentes.

Consiguen fotos de varios, se planean los disfraces por tomar, las rutas de escape, brindan cuando acuerdan dónde esconder la munición extra para el mierdero que se hará a la salida, y entonces piden la cuarta ronda.

“Tengo un jet lag del culo, brother, no he dormido en cinco días” le dice Félix.

“Y yo tengo un antojo de comer pizza”.

-

Bond no puede evitar recordar el hombre vestido de rojo que lo hace llegar a la casa que no existe, cuando buscando por una pizza decente se da cuenta que en la ciudad hay una sucursal del restaurante que el Guardián le hizo visitar en en su pedido.

Buen día para comer pizza italiana en Río de Janeiro.

-

Bond entra a la pizzería hablando con una bonita mujer, que en un italiano muy acentuado con portugués, lo viene invitando una cuadra antes de llegar. Le divierte.

Sin hacer gesto alguno se sorprende mucho de ver dos asistentes de la reunión, que nunca había visto en persona, sino en fotos pixeladas que Q le envió.

El Guardián tiene sus formas misteriosas, puede que Bond le haga llegar una buena botella de champaña por la intel. Así “intel” sea palabra fuerte, desde que el Guardián lo envió a comprar unas pizzas y luego no le explicó nada.

Bond está dispuesto a soportar sus comandantes, así que se siente agradecido.

Bond se desenreda de la chica bonita y se pide una cerveza con su pizza en la barra, los observa comer y hablar discretamente, y veinte minutos después los ve pararse de entre la pequeña multitud de la pizzería y marcharse por la puerta principal.

-

Félix no se ha levantado cuando Bond vuelve, pero se levanta cuando lo oye mover las armas y sale a la sala en ropa interior.

“¿No falta una hora?”.

“Cambio de planes, no hará falta la parte de los disfraces”.

“¿Por qué?”, pregunta Félix alarmado.

“Traigo ojos encima”.

“Dónde” pregunta Felix levantando un arma de la mesa y Bond, manteniendo la mejor expresión neutral que tiene, se saca el sobre de evidencia del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Prueba de que Félix lleva demasiados años en el campo es que no tiene ninguna reacción mayor, incluso le sonríe un poco, mirando las pupilas azules en la bolsa.

“Tan fino como siempre” dice Félix.

Bond se ríe, orgulloso del juego de palabras. Los espías no son amables aunque sean caballeros, después de todo.

-

Félix se viste con un buen saco para cenar, blanco a medida. Bond prefiere un azúl oscuro. Cuando se mira al espejo antes de salir, le parece que le resaltan bien los ojos por el paño.

Se siente pesado cuando se sienta en la sala enorme del cóctel, que es por supuesto una cortina de humo para la entrada real. Bond y Félix se vieron toda la obra de teatro y ahora están bebiendo, hay que darle unos diez minutos para que salga toda la gente del auditorio, y así será más fácil escabullirse sin ser percibidos.

Félix le dice muy claro en su oído: “En la salida sur hay un noruego jodido que conozco”, y Bond ve a Félix, doce metros a su derecha, bajar la copa de vino como si hubiera estado bebiendo, “no lo puedo creer” él murmura sin voz, y Bond lo entiende porque lo ve decirlo.

“Entonces de ese me encargo yo, nos vemos adentro”.

Se vuelven a encontrar dieciocho minutos después frente a la puerta con reconocimiento de retina, Bond saca la bolsa con los glóbulos oculares del bolsillo de nuevo, y Félix le cuenta planamente que hace nueve años en Noruega le ordenaron matar la primera mujer de quien se enamoró.

La puerta se abre, hay un ascensor.

“Un momento” dice Q en el oído de ambos una vez entran.

Bond le pregunta a Felix cuando la puerta se cierra qué fue lo que hizo con ella, y con un gesto trascendido de paz Félix le contesta: “Le di dos disparos en el pecho”.

Esta no es una historia para esta situación, Félix nunca lo había mencionado.

“¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?” pregunta Bond, y Félix mira el arma que tiene en la mano.

“Ese noruego que acabas de matar fue quien me dio el arma para matarla, trabajó hace años para el Servicio Secreto”.

“Seis pisos arriba, agentes” dice Q, y luego, sin cambiar la voz, “Era Epke Wavers, Servicio Secreto Noruego, asumido de baja hace ocho años y diez meses en Oslo. Asesinado por Margarita Hambuchen, inteligencia rusa”.

“¿Margarita?” pregunta Bond.

“Margarita” asiente Felix.

-

Virtud de Félix, haber estado ahí y conocer a Vesper, o Bond no le habría contado. Así como no le ha contado a nadie que no supiera de antemano; no le extraña no saber sobre Margarita.

Es una fuerza sobre la guerra: el amor. Bond siempre sospechó que Félix lo había pedido todo, pero como eso es común entre sus colegas, se guardó sus preguntas para sí mismo.

Las puertas del ascensor de abren.

Nadie los percibe al abrirse las puertas, Félix está transmitiendo con las gafas que trae puestas, y su cara revela por un instante todo lo que el entrenamiento debió ocultar.

Bond no sabe qué cara haría si la viera viva, tal vez la misma. Para Bond, Felix no merece males, aunque se los haya ganado.

Q hace un sonido corto de sorpresa.

Margarita está hablando animada, lleva un vestido plateado y dos cicatrices en el pecho. Bond nunca la había visto pero Félix la mira sin parpadear por ocho segundos y dice su nombre otra vez. Ella tiene a Kohan al lado, está entre Jazmín y Muhammad, tomando vino entre la multitud diversa.

Bond registra el perímetro, observa dos salidas y un baño, quince mesas, ocho zonas privadas, una mesa grande al fondo que está siendo arreglada. Ya los han visto pero no reconocido, Bond se está preguntado cómo es que Muhammad está vivo si fue Felix quien lo mató, si es que “morir” es un rito de iniciación. 

Q les dice que está recolectando información increíble con el reconocimiento facial, Trower corta la transmisión de golpe.

“Hay un explosivo en la habitación, estamos enviado refuerzos” ladra por el auricular. “Y Leiter, sus órdenes no han cambiado”.

Bond _ odia _ los auriculares.

Q dice, “Bond, salgan de ahí” y Bond voltea a ver a Margarita por instinto.

Margarita lo mira de vuelta, tiene un arma afuera y ya les está apuntando.

La guerra pasa de una vez, confusa y a toda velocidad.

-

En medio del fuego cruzado y sin su auricular, Bond ve a un hombre abrirse paso hasta ellos cubierto por un tercero, justo antes de que Bond le vuelve la cabeza lo reconoce de hace meses atrás, el infiltrado al que le dio un tiro para no romper la fachada, un chico de la CIA.

Félix casi le sonríe, pero no reacciona con palabras cuando Les le dice: “Leiter, tenemos ayuda”. Félix solo se pone de pie de nuevo y mata gente con una cara plana que le daría miedo a cualquiera que sea inteligente.

Bond no disfruta de las muertes multitudinarias, esta parte del trabajo es la que lo aguarda en los sueños y la que quiere olvidar cuando bebe. El buen espionaje ideal sería seducción y extracción de datos, una muerte imposible de rastrear, pero no. Hay disparos hasta que le pitan los oídos, hasta que se acaben las balas.

La gente cae herida de formas tan diversas y al tiempo todos se derrumban en la misma danza de la muerte.

Bond distingue el arma estándar de la CIA en un grupito de evidentes ex marines detrás de una mesa, lo que es un alivio. Les le muestra la cicatriz del disparo que Bond le dio y le cuenta a gritos que lo pusieron a él a reclutar gente hace casi dos meses. Luego le pasa munición como para matarlos a todos, y eso es bueno porque Bond ya tenía extra.

Esta es una mano ganada, Bond lo sabe desde antes de estirarse de pie y acertarle un tiro indudable a Muhammad en la cabeza. 

Luego de un rato los disparos se apagan y Bond entiende que los que quedan vivos son los que van a dar real batalla.

Jazmín grita desde el norte: “Desde que todos aquí tenemos práctica muriendo, ¿cómo va a ser?”.

Uno de los marines que trajo Les le dispara a la mesa que ella usa como cubierta y Bond la oye reírse con su carcajada de hiena.

Ahí es cuando explota la bomba.

-

En medio de los cuerpos regados en todas partes, Bond piensa con extraño anhelo en su auricular y la voz de Q.

Félix no ha hecho ningún sonido desde que se encontraron entre el polvo, no lleva las gafas, tiene una cortada en la cabeza y el polvo del escombro se le está llenando de sangre.

Margarita tiene un brazo roto y está inconsciente, Félix mira al cielo sobre el tejado que voló en pedazos por la explosión. Les y los demás están buscando sobrevivientes y hay gritos, pero Bond está ensordecido desde que se estaban dando tiros.

Felix saca la segunda arma que tenía contra el pecho y apunta a la mujer inerte, y con el humillo tibio del desastre encima, Félix le cuenta sin voz pero moviendo los labios.

Que en un invierno, trabajando un encargo lento en Oslo, conoció una mujer morena con el nombre de un cóctel, que lo llevó de la mano entre la nieve y encendió el fuego en la casa, que le dio besos toda la madrugada y planeó con él cómo fugarse por unos años a los montes Urales, a que los Servicios Secretos se olvidaran de ellos.

Le cuenta que ni había renunciado formalmente cuando decidieron irse, y que le llegó un mensaje de Langley a las tres de la mañana con un archivo sobre una asesina que debía matarlo, y dejarlo congelado en alguna montaña, a que los animales le comieran los ojos y los campesinos lo encontraran cuando el invierno acabara. Era una orden de matar como muchas.

Esa misma mañana uno por uno sus compañeros fueron muertos y Félix estuvo en el lugar correcto para verla a ella dispararle al último, para dispararle a ella. Mantenerse honorable, seguir la orden, poner el país por encima. Félix ya no está moviendo la boca, pero James lo ya escuchó todo.

Margarita se despierta con el cañón en la frente, están detrás de una mesa rota, sobre el quinto o el cuarto piso, la explosión estaba pensada, era una medida de emergencia, el edificio se mantiene en pie o estarían todos muertos, el sonido lejano de las sirenas es para Bond como las primeras gotas de un aguacero.

“Cómo te atreves” le pregunta Felix, con toda la voz, Bon lo oye como un trueno por encima del pitido ensordecedor de sus oídos.

“Yo no quería matarte” le dice ella, “mi traición no era contigo, tú sólo debiste seguirme”.

“¿Y seguir órdenes de Kohan?” pregunta Bond, sin no poderse entrometer.

Ella se ríe, formal con la muñeca rota y el calor de morir tostando su piel, “¿Qué tiene de malo? Hasta tú pudiste cambiar de M”.

Bond no responde nada porque lo incomoda profundamente que una extraña pueda decir eso de él. Félix duda y Bond ve en la distancia los primeros rescatistas abrirse paso entre el debacle.

“Tu traición sí fue conmigo, si me amabas tanto yo debí saber todo” dice Félix y carga el arma, los ojos se le mojan.

“Yo siempre he tenido deudas impagables, y yo me podía morir una vez si hacía falta, tú también, todo el que es bueno se muere al menos una vez”. Margarita ajusta la cabeza contra el arma y Bond da un paso al frente, los deja de ver.

Se dicen un par de cosas pero Bond no las ve, oye sólo los gritos y huele la sangre, los paramédicos ya llevan heridos en su camillas. El disparo vibra en el suelo y Félix está a su lado casi un parpadeo después.

“Yo ya la había matado, yo ya lo sabía, nada de esto lo cambia” dice, pero igual llora.

Hay un montón de muertos, nadie para juzgar, Bond le da un abrazo.

-

Bond tiene el saco azul manchado de sangre pero no se nota mucho. Los reciben en un hospital y a Félix le cosen la cabeza, cuando sale del consultorio está coqueteando con la enfermera y lo despide casualmente como quien va a follar.

La noche todavía tiene horas y Bond está electrizado, así que después de que le dan unos analgésicos y sólo le encuentran las heridas viejas, se escabulle del hospital y se refugia en un casino hasta que amanece.

Tiene cuatro muy buenas manos de póker, así que sale con suficiente dinero para desayunar a su antojo, de todas formas se va para el hotel y come allá.

Félix no está, pero le envió un mensaje de texto hace una hora:

“Salud por mejores días, brother”.

-

Bond marca el número y da los cuatro códigos en orden, está por dar el quinto cuando Q interviene la llamada.

“No han terminado de contar muertos” le dice Q.

“¿Te asusté de nuevo?” pregunta Bond.

Q hace un sonido ambiguo poco característico, Bond lo va a tomar como un afirmativo y guardárselo.

“M está furioso porque ni Kohan ni Jazmín aparecen aún” dice, “y yo lo vi entrar al hospital hace seis horas OO7, incluso dormí”.

Bond siente muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

-

En el aeropuerto Bond busca a Tanner entre la multitud y antes de sentirse fuera de lugar por hacerlo, lo ve parado en una tiendita pidiendo dos cafés.

“Bond,” dice él cuando lo ve, “bienvenido”.

En el auto hablan del clima y Tanner le informa con ligera felicidad que va a nevar en los próximos días.

Cuando llegan al MI6, Bond tiene medio reporte redactado entre la charla fácil de Tanner y su propia necesidad de descomprimir lo que pasó con Félix, con quien no habla hace casi tres días, y no importa porque Bond a veces no habla con él en meses, pero no todos los días uno tiene que ver morir al primer amor de la vida.

-

Moneypenny entra a la oficina cuando Bond sale del despacho de M, tiene círculos bajo los ojos y se ve un poco molesta.

“Control de daños” dice en general, sin saludar, “la próxima vez voy a bajar con la PPK a contaduría, me tienen harta con que el dinero no alcanza para los Aston Martins que Q planea modificar, todo cuando tengo medio Brasil en el teléfono”.

Bond le sonríe y se siente tibio hasta los huesos cuando la ve sentarse toda morena y serena en su silla, como quien tiene el mundo por poner en su lugar.

“No es fortuito que Moneypenny empieza con M” le dice Bond.

“¿Te imaginas que yo llegara a ser M?” dice ella escribiendo algo en el computador, “despediría toda contaduría” y se ríe, “me van a subir la tensión algún día”.

Bond se ríe, para camuflar la nostalgia que la causa la reminiscencia.

“Serías muy buena M, Moneypenny” dice Bond honestamente, “ahora no me voy a poder retirar hasta que todo quede seguro en tus manos, querida Eve”.

Eso la hace detenerse, ella lo mira como si pudiera verle hasta el futuro, “James” le dice, “qué bueno que vuelves, casi extrañé tu coqueteo”.

Bond se ríe un poco.

“Sólo decía la verdad” dice, “me alegro de volver”.

“¿Sí supiste que va a nevar?” ella pregunta y le brillan los ojos.

Bond se da cuenta que la ama mucho, que tiene muchos motivos para comprar champaña.

“Sí, tendremos que brindar”, se sonríen como cómplices y luego ella lo señala con un dedo y lo mira con cara de circunstancias.

“Aún no sé si ya tienes una vida” dice ella muy seria de momento, “pero lo cierto es que Q se tomó dos días de descanso”.

Ella está sonriendo y claramente intentado leer su rostro cuando le pregunta, “¿Qué harás al respecto, querido James?”

Se guiñan el ojo al tiempo, Bond está a punto de reír y tal ves contarle algo, pero M los interrumpe.

“¡No más cotilleo, ustedes dos!” les dice, “El embajador brasileño está aquí, Moneypenny”.

-

Es tarde y Bond va a su apartamento, ve los cuadros colgados que él mismo instaló en las paredes, se encuentra con la nevera casi limpia y con más trago del que recordó que tenía. Se estira en el pasillo reconfortado con la quietud de la noche, no le entran ganas ni de beber, ni de comer.

Pone la Beretta debajo de la almohada y se acuesta a dormir.

-

A las siete de la mañana golpea en la puerta del apartamento de Q y siente vaga ternura cuando uno de los gatos maúlla por su llegada. Bond trae todo para hacer el desayuno y un baguette. Se siente confidente y emocionado.

Q le abre la puerta y Bond no esperaba ver su expresión, así él lo deje pasar.

“Menos mal trajo el café” dice Q, y se va caminando callado hasta el sofá.

Bond trae el café en una bolsa con todo lo demás, y no es visible, pero Q está ahí en pijama y puede deducir esas cosas de una sola mirada.

Bond lo observa jugar Fallout 3 media hora mientras cocina.

Cuando comen Q pausa el juego y ambos se sientan a picar los huevos, a tomar café. Terminan muy rápido y entonces Q se estira un poco y de debajo de un cojín saca media cajetilla de cigarrillos.

No son mentolados, tampoco son una marca que a Bond le guste. La casa no huele a humo, Bond no había visto cenizas, se extraña sólo un poco.

Pero se fuman el cigarrillo ambos en la sala, donde están sentados, al lado de los computadores con los que Q igual está monitoreando todo, con los gatos enfrente, Fallout en pausa. Bond de repente no sabe cómo preguntar, y le inquieta sentirse inadecuado, dudar.

“¿Quieres que me vaya?” pregunta, porque Q le ha dicho tres cosas desde que llegó.

“Quiero saber por qué sigues viniendo”.

Bond le mira toda la cara porque Q tiene el aura que tienen los afiliados a la muerte, mirando de frente sin intimidarse, no sonríe y no se ve molesto. Así que se recuesta, la mañana calmada, el sol en las ventanas. Le dice que sintió muchas ganas de volver, tal vez de no haberse ido.

Q se toma cada palabra como si fuera un dato por calcular, y le dice incrédulamente que Bond “quiere muchas cosas diferentes todo el tiempo”, y Bond siente que a lo mejor no le dio una respuesta de verdad. 

“Me acosté con más gente en Brasil” dice, y Q hace un gesto que le corta el impulso.

“Yo sé Bond, leí el reporte”.

Bond simplemente no se puede contener: “Y todo el archivo también, supongo”, Q lo mira como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

Sus ojos son bien verdes, es verdad, casi grises con la luz, en su ojo izquierdo hay un poquito de amarillo cerca de la pupila.

“Sepa que he leído el suyo, el de todos los doble-O y el todos los agentes que monitoreo,” está ofendido, Bond lo encuentra tan atractivo, “es mi trabajo, pero eso usted ya lo sabe, ¿o no se leyó todo el archivo usted?”.

Bond lo llama por su nombre, Q se sorprende sólo un poco, y Bond le dice que sí, que se leyó casi dos cajas; y Q se ríe mirando abajo, pero le dice que el archivo de sólo sus amantes es tal vez más largo que eso. Bond encoge los hombros. Hace mucho tiempo la cuenta dejó de ser motivo de emoción alguna.

“Yo no soy de confiar, está bien” dice Bond, y se siente extrañamente desentrenado, como cuando era un muchacho; así que mira hacia el humo de cigarrillo apagado, “pero creo que me estoy enamorando”.

Bond voltea a ver y sorpresa le abrió la expresión a Q, tiene las cejas arriba, se empieza a sonrojar. 

“Supongo que puede ser difícil de creer” dice Bond. Q no le dice nada.

Q mira hacia el televisor, despausa el juego, y mientras el personaje en la pantalla camina entre un mundo desolado, Q le dice:

“Muy difícil de creer”.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, pero Q está relajado ahora, casi acostándose. 

Bond lo rodea con un brazo y le dice entre el pelo que nunca había temido por Félix, y que no quiere interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo (porque Bond no quiso nunca ser interrumpido), pero está un poco preocupado.

Q rechista, como si entendiera todo y seguro lo hace. Le dice que Félix está bien, que llegó a casa ayer, que fue a un Walmart que Q tiene ponchado en Austin y casualmente saludó la cámara como un entendido que es.

Entonces Q dice, “es hora de poner la radio”, y en el juego la pone, suena I Don’t Want to Set the World On Fire de los Ink Spots.

A Bond le gusta Fallout ahora.

Cuando Q lo voltea a mirar están cerca, Bond se siente jalado hacia delante como si fuera un imán. Q se deja besar sobre el jazz, abre la boca y se enreda, fácil, con sabor a café y cigarrillo. Bond se siente líquido dentro de su boca y muge un poquito. Nada como un beso esperado.

Se respiran sobre la cara y Q le dice: “James, no pude ayudarlos”.

Q le cuenta ahí cerquita, que en Río murieron dos de los marines que Bond vio y que Q estuvo monitoreandolos cuando pasó.

Entonces Q se aleja y se estira, dice: “No es la primera vez que pasa”.

Bond sabe que claro que no, que leyó que Q está en el negocio años antes de ser Q, que ha monitoreado agentes poco después de que lo reclutaron, que Moneypenny y él solían ser un combo estrella en el campo, espionaje del bueno irrastreable sin disparar (la mayoría de las veces).

Q se ve como se ven todos los que cargan con pesadillas y recuerdos, pero mira a la pantalla y respira tranquilo y profundo, y Bond lo encuentra fuerte, confiable.

“Seguro va a pasar otra vez” dice Bond, porque no le tiene nada de lástima, y Q lo voltea a mirar como si tuviera una revelación, “¿todavía sientes que la causa tiene sentido?”, le pregunta Bond, sin sorprenderse de tener curiosidad.

Q no responde de inmediato, sino que frunce el ceño, pausa el juego cuando se acaba la canción y dice: “Sí, así la guerra nunca cambie”.

_ Bien _ , piensa Bond,  _ bien _ . La única vez que le fue intolerable trabajar fue cuando pensó que toda la muerte no tenía sentido, que nadie puede sobrevivir la guerra.

“Bien” dice y se acerca a besarlo, Q lo detiene.

“Yo le habría dicho que esto sólo podía pasar una vez, pero usted no hace lo que yo le digo de todas formas”.

“He hecho lo que he tenido que hacer” Bond ladra.

“¿Y eso qué es?” Q pregunta.

“Volver aquí”.

Q le mira los ojos, las manos.

“Ah James” dice como quien carga mucho peso, “y yo estuve esperando, pero no debería”.

Bond podría enamorarse de una italiana e irse, no volver, tal vez. Ganar una mano de póker, recibir un tiro en la cabeza, resbalar en la ducha, llevar a la cama a alguien que no sea él por última vez. Bond le sonríe, todo intenciones.

“Estoy feliz” Bond admite y Q le rueda los ojos.

Pero lo besa, Q se le estira encima y Bond se deja hundir en los cojines, se deja besar y lo disfruta, gruñe entre los labios de Q y debajo de sus manos. Bond lo siente entero del pecho a los pies, le siente la verga dura contra la línea de la cadera, Q le muerde un poquito la boca.

“Hm” dice Bond.

Q respira contra él, “por favor”.

Se dejan de besar, Q se incorpora un poco, se baja el pantalón lo suficiente y no lleva puesta ropa interior, cuando Bond se va a levantar Q lo hace recostarse de nuevo, le dice: “por favor”, otra vez, y luego le está rodeando el pecho con las piernas, “déjeme”.

Q le pone la palma de la mano en la frente, presiona hasta que parece satisfecho con el ángulo.

“Ah,” dice, “tengo tantas ganas”.

_ Yo también _ , piensa Bond, y abre la boca, Q la mete sin prisa.

Bond lo coge de la cintura y pasa, Q tiembla, pero se sostiene del espaldar de sofá y folla, hasta con ritmo. Bond lo recibe, se siente frenético pero se relaja bajo el peso de Q; se abre el pantalón con una mano y se toca mientras Q le entierra los dedos en la cabeza. Follan unos minutos y luego Q gime y se ríe un poquito.

“Para” le dice, “para que me vengo”.

Bond podría venirse también, pero ha evitado a propósito tocarse tan rápido.

“¿Qué quieres?” pregunta Bond debajo de él, y Q se quita el pantalón de pijama y le pasa todo sobre la boca, la verga hasta abajo, el perineo, el culo.

Follan después, Q lo monta y le pide que no se mueva, Bond le hace caso; se queda quieto y toma cada embestida corta y larga, hasta que concentrarse le cuesta. Q lo besa cuando Bond cierra los ojos y es demasiado, el calor de su boca, de su cuerpo.

“Oh,  _ hm _ ” Bond se retuerce, Q se folla más rápido.

“¿Cerca?”.

Bond gime, lo mira y Q está duro y tocándose, follándose sin reserva.

“Eres siempre tan bueno en esto, James” le dice Q, acercándose a besarlo de nuevo, Bond tiembla un poco, “no te tienes que contener”.

Bond apenas se mueve, viniéndose antes de que Q termine de hablar. Q hace un sonido delicioso dentro de su boca, moviéndose todavía. Bond se siente expuesto, porque esto de venirse sin control no deja de pasar, y Q se ríe tocándole el abdomen bajo la camisa que tiene medio puesta, como quien orquestó malicia.

“No está mal venirse primero”.

Bond no se siente nervioso. Es como si Q quisiera pelarle el entrenamiento, y Bond no ha sabido cómo contenerse, la verdad.

“Quiero hacerlo bien”.

Q le sonríe, montándose sobre su pecho de nuevo.

“Oh James” le dice tocándole la boca con la verga, “tú ya no puedes ser malo en esto”.

Esta vez Q lo folla hasta que se viene.

-

Bond mezcla seis de ginebra, dos de vodka, y una de lillet blanc sobre hielo en la coctelera, luego lo sacude muy bien. Doble filtra el trago sobre las dos copas, pela dos tiras de lima, se recuerda dónde está, qué hora es, qué número tiene, a dónde responde; y el trago está listo. Hacer un Vesper es un todo un acto cuando uno es James Bond.

Se lleva los dos tragos de la cocina, hasta el sofá donde Q sigue jugando, se dan un beso y brindan.

“Por los muertos” dice Q levantando la copa, Bond no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Beben, el martini es un trago sagrado conectado con el vacío, la belleza, la muerte y el amor. Está bien frío y falta una hora para la cena, este es el momento perfecto que Bond ha estado esperando hace meses, le enfría y le calienta el pecho al tiempo.

Q completa una misión en el juego y hace un pequeño sonido de celebración, se toma un trago.

Hace una cara muy poco agraciada, nada elegante.

“ _ Blergh _ ” dice sacando un poco la lengua y sujetando de nuevo el control del juego.

Bond toma, pensando para sí mismo que creía más posible morirse de viejo que enamorarse otra vez.

-

Por dos días le encargan papeleo y M le ordena que vaya a entrenar con los demás hasta nuevo aviso, porque la humareda de Brasil aún no se despeja. Q ha hecho llover caos en Sudáfrica también, dos veces en medio día, y aún así no hay prueba de que Kohan o Jazmín están muertos o vivos, en Uruguay o Pakistán.

Bond sale a correr a donde los reclutas entrenan y pelea en el gimnasio con el nuevo OO3. Habla casualmente con Hawks mientras levantan pesas y pasa por el ala médica a hacer terapia para el hombro, para variar.

En la noche se pone un buen traje gris y sale al casino.

Sophia le dilea ocho blackjacks. Bond se toma dos copas de whisky jugando en la ruleta, y se aburre entre la multitud común de su casino favorito.

Cuando sale Félix le envía un mensaje de texto.

“En Sussex mañana las 1500”.

-

Se despierta en la cama de Q, que no tiene el colchón más cómodo en el que ha dormido, pero descansó tan bien que no le incomoda ni el gato que no le deja mover la pierna en paz.

“Buenos días” dice Bond, la mañana pálida y gris.

Q está despierto, Bond lo ha sentido estirarse y bostezar, pero se mete más bajo las cobijas, pegadito a Bond.

“No” dice.

Q no se va a volver a dormir, pero Bond lo abraza.

-

En Crawley, Sussex; vive una pelirroja divina, una aparición de mujer, metro noventa de gracia, setenta kilos de virtud. Félix está enamorado de ella hace tres años, Bond estaba con él cuando la conoció. Y Félix tenía por ese entonces un encarguito en encubierto, hablaba con el acento del barrio como si hubiera vivido en la esquina toda la vida.

Bond lo escucha hablar, divertido con su extraño personaje. Es absurdo, porque su voz se oye más aguda y su manera de moverse es inofensiva como nunca, pero Félix no está diciendo mentiras.

“Estuve en Brasil hace unas semanas, el clima estaba bien, viajé con James por negocios”.

Bond no se sorprende de que Felix incluso le cuente a Elizabeth que tuvo el percance de encontrarse con una ex, le dice “fue como ver un fantasma” y luego se toma un trago.

Elizabeth es una mujer limpia de todo entrenamiento militar, es hermosa e inteligente, ojalá nunca se entere de todo y siga viviendo libre, porque se ríe de eso ignorando lo que significa, Félix lo dijo cómicamente y es mejor así. Bond podría jurar que lo ve sufrir por un instante, pero es breve.

-

Con Felix van al MI6 al otro día, se reúnen en la rama de Q con M, Tanner y Moneypenny. Por dos horas hablan de estrategias. Q hace explotar un laboratorio de metanfetaminas en Oklahoma mientras desarma un computador, sentado en un escritorio al fondo, oyéndolos hablar. Bond lo mira muy discretamente.

Al final tienen un plan decente, Bond va a viajar por tres semanas, si todo sale bien vendrá a casa por tiempo indefinido a sentar papeleo, que es lo más aburrido del espionaje y lo que más ha hecho.

Está pensando desde ya qué marca de champaña comprar en Alemania con todas las buenas opciones que se le ocurren, al salir le dice a Moneypenny que si encuentra a Jazmín le promete una segunda botella.


	7. La Victoria

Bond tiene el vuelo a las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, así que las diez y media de la noche entra al casino dispuesto a ganarle a Leiter en la mesa de póker una vez más. 

Sophia les baraja, todo pinta para una buena noche.

Una señora mayor, que Bond ha visto varias veces antes, está al lado derecho de la dealer, tomando champaña y fumándose un cigarrillo. Tiene una cómoda edificación de fichas frente a la copa y Bond la mira divertido. 

Sophia no lo desilusiona. Tiene las uñas azules oscuras, el delineador agudizando la mirada; no ha pasado una hora y Bond hace un legítimo póker, su par de sietes para el par de sietes de la casa. Félix se toma todo su trago de un sorbo y pide otro, rabioso por perder. 

“Otra buena noche, señor Bond” le dice Sophia con su sonrisa de gata, contando las fichas con una mano sin mirar, deslizándolas por la mesa. 

Sophia no es casada, sus papás son europeos de algún lugar que fue la URSS, la noche le sienta bien siempre, tiene cara de travesura constante, Bond la ha visto hace meses en el mismo casino, y es solamente hoy que siente que podría llevarla a la cama. 

Félix hace el gesto de ‘Q’ en lenguaje de señas y Bond mira su celular debajo de la mesa. 

“Soplado”, dice el mensaje de texto; Félix ya se paró de la mesa. 

Cuando Bond se pone de pie cogiendo las fichas, la señora mayor al lado de Sophia se ríe profundamente, contando todas las fichas que Bond no le pudo arrebatar. 

“Siempre lo mismo OO7, una mujer hermosa en un casino, ¿o no?”, dice ella. 

Bond observa la anciana un momento de más, en el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Sophia le dispara con una 32., mirándolo con la misma cara de piratería de siempre. 

Félix le da una patada a su silla desde atrás que le dobla las rodillas, Bond cae de espaldas sin que lo toque la bala. Sophia habla definitivamente en ucraniano y la mujer mayor le responde con la entonación del jefe. Bond la recuerda claramente, la vez que la vio también en la misma mesa de Sophia, hace meses, antes de que lo secuestraran. 

Rueda en el piso, se pone de pie rápido, se saca la PPK y le dispara a Sophia a la cabeza sin temor. Ella hace una acrobacia que delata mil cosas que Bond nunca vio de ella: la fuerza de sus brazos, la rapidez en sus piernas, el entrenamiento del ejército ahí evidente en cómo toma cubierta y apunta otra vez. 

El Guardián le había dicho que lo tenían visto, y es trabajo de Q saber esas cosas también. Bond se lo esperaba, hace semanas estaba buscando ese ambiente cómodo interferido, el momento donde se cayera el telón, la mirada de la muerte. 

No hay nadie en los demás ambientes del casino, pero Félix le grita desde la habitación contínua que los tienen rodeado. La mujer mayor está detrás de Sophia, fumándose un nuevo cigarrillo. No está nada fuera de lugar cuando más allá de las mesas, desde el segundo piso que delatan las escaleras, Kohan se asoma con su caminar de cuervo, todo líneas largas y tez morena. 

“Me divorcié” le dice Kohan, como si fueran amigos, bajando las escaleras, levantando ambas manos sin ningún arma afuera, “ya no estoy para negocios”. 

Se acerca con la mira de Bond encima como si los disparos no pudieran matarlo, y Bond lo ve sentarse en la mesa, en la silla de Sophia. 

“Ya no importa lo que haga, en realidad, no hay más allá después de S.P.E.C.T.R.E. y yo estoy muerto hace horas, sólo que aún no me entero, pero eso usted va a entenderlo pronto, OO7”. 

Kohan le cuenta sin pausa que hace años un hombre amigo de otro hombre, enemigo de un enemigo común, le propuso un trabajo para cambiar el mundo y darle razón a la guerra. Eso a cambio de su vida y todo lo que conocía, que es lo que le piden a cualquier espía. Bond pone a grabar el celular que tiene en el bolsillo. 

Le cuenta cómo lo salvaron de la muerte en Siberia donde, medio congelado y con un metro menos de intestino (gracias a Bond), le dieron la bienvenida a una organización enorme con las manos en todos los gobiernos, con caras en todas las agencias. Le habla de cómo estuvo a cargo de ‘crear’ la organización fantasma que Bond persiguió y que ejecutaba ciertos golpes, sobretodo los políticos, algunos encargos más peligrosos que otros, reclutamientos, y todas esas cosas de las sombras. 

Kohan da a entender que hay más de una organización como la suya, que en el MI6 hay alguien que sirve tintos y tés pero que trabajó con él en un encargo para una clínica en los Alpes. 

“¿Sí grabó todo lo que le dije? S.P.E.C.T.R.E. se le va a deshacer en las manos Bond, esa es una guerra que no se puede ganar en una sola vida”. 

Kohan le cuenta que vio tanto que perdió todo asco, que Margarita nunca correspondió su amor, que Jazmín vive en la sombra de Blofeld, y que decidió traicionarlos hace tiempo también. 

“Le digo esto para que mate los que pueda porque les deseo todo mal, y ustedes son los mejores asesinos que conozco” dice Kohan al final, Bond no le ha hecho ni una pregunta. 

Félix ladra desde la entrada del salón: “¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo que pides, traidor?”. 

Kohan le dice, “Yo estuve años encubierto trabajando para Blofeld en Mossad, Leiter, yo conocí a Margarita antes que usted y las deudas la trajeron a mi lado eventualmente, hoy yo me muero porque la mataron y nos descubrieron, así es el juego, este tiempo que tengo es un pago que me debían también”. 

Félix no dice nada, se escuchan disparos en la entrada y Kohan cierra los ojos con expresión dulce. 

“Gracias por la promesa, Nadia, y que no te maten tan pronto, Sophia” dice Kohan. 

Sophia se mueve sin titubear de su esquina; Bond reacciona pero suena el disparo y Kohan cae muerto de cara contra la mesa de póker, los cuatro sietes bajo su frente entre el charco de sangre y tejido. 

“Usted ha tenido tanta suerte, James, que voy a confiar en que no me voy a morir por esto que pasó” dice Sophia en el inglés londinense que Bond le conoce, y entonces sale a correr. 

Por supuesto Bond sale detrás de ella.

-

Bond la pierde en la puerta de la embajada de Ucrania, tiene que guardar el arma y contactar a M porque los guardias salen apuntándole en una oleada. 

Un auto de la misma embajada lo lleva al MI6 y mirando la ventana escucha la grabación que tiene en el celular, oye seis veces con disparo y todo antes de bajarse del auto. 

Está seguro de varias cosas: Sophia es Servicio Secreto trabajando encubierto en S.P.E.C.T.R.E. hace al menos un año; Nadia, la mujer mayor, le debía un favor a Kohan, se entregó a propósito y probablemente fue quién logró poner a Sophia dentro de la organización; Kohan tenía precio sobre su cabeza después de que un negocio sin terminar por la muerte de Margarita los delatara, y Jazmín fue quién puso el precio al verse traicionada. 

Q está con Félix, pero voltea al verlo llegar: “Me debí ver como un idiota llamándolos Quantum todo este tiempo” le dice.

-

Toma el vuelo a Alemania de todas formas, con un traje limpio y todos los juguetes que Q le empacó. 

Se ajusta en el hotel la corbata, se toma un whisky en el bar, sale a las seis en punto a la calle principal, se pone el traje plástico en un movimiento económico a la orilla del río y con el inhalador de oxígeno portátil en la boca se tira al agua con el gesto menos dramático que puede. La luz de los postes se refleja en la corriente suave y Bond nada bajo el corte del agua hasta el otro lado, trepa el muro, se pega a la sombra hasta que llega al lugar del encargo; ahí desempaca el explosivo sin equivocarse ni un poco, conecta el cable, enciende el detonador y por la sombra se devuelve al río. 

Está en el bar de nuevo, seco con el traje limpio, tomándose otra copa; cuando la explosión se oye, retumba el suelo y no es la fiesta. 

Bond no vio a ninguno pero Q le confirma las bajas. 

Esa madrugada despierta sin hacer sonido y sin que le cambie la cara, pero soñaba con las doce personas desmembradas en una explosión. Son las cosas de esta vida, Bond se estira en la cama, toma medio vaso de agua, le permite a su mente olvidar el sueño y duerme tranquilo dos horas más antes de salir al aeropuerto.

-

En Praga alguien toca Bill Evans, Never Let Me Go, cuando entra a la librería. Bond no está entre el tumulto de la gente que ve la pianista en vivo, petirrojos revoloteando en los árboles alrededor. Bond está entre los libros, que aguardan silenciosos organizados en sus estanterías. Su contacto aparece a la hora fijada entre la literatura infantil. Intercambian un sobre idéntico y Bond se queda hasta que la pieza se acaba porque la pianista es virtuosa y esas cosas se aprecian.

-

Toma un tren y luego una avioneta, llega Gazt tres horas antes del encargo, así que pasa por el hotel y se come un buen corte porque le antojaba. A las seis y veinte una mujer espera en un parque fumando un cigarrillo y al verlo se pone de pie, en la silla deja una memoria USB que Q ha estado esperando. Se pide un trago antes de la cena y luego va al aeropuerto de nuevo. 

En Sofía el contacto de Ucrania aparece en la calle concurrida y le confirma que Sophia está de encubierto, que sigue viva y que está en Uruguay, además le entrega un disco duro por la cordialidad de no matarla. Bond toma el intel y esa tarde sale a correr por hora y media, luego se encuentra con Félix y conducen hasta Bucarest.

-

En la casa segura Bond descuelga el teléfono y le da dos claves al operador, antes de las otras dos Q interviene la llamada. 

“OO7, ¿cómo está Rumania hoy?”. 

“Fría, pero compramos vodka, ¿cómo están los gatos?”. 

Q hace un sonido de desaprobación, “No lo extrañan, pero no esté triste,” dice, “nunca he visto mis gatos sufrir por nadie.” Q está tomando algo y Bond le hace reclamos heridos sin fuerza, quitándose la corbata con el teléfono en la oreja. 

“Moneypenny conoce a Sophia, Bond” dice Q después de unos minutos. 

Intercambian información con Félix en la sala, tomando sorbitos de vodka, oyendo a Q ensamblar algo. Todavía hay encuentros por tener, datos que intercambiar con varias agencias, caras por conocer de primera mano, un par de lugares por explotar. 

Bond solo tiene una orden para matar más, en lo que queda del viaje, y todavía le falta una semana para eso. Está tranquilo, cuando se acaba el tema de conversación habla con Q del radar que él está construyendo, y de los huevos que se comió en la mañana, de la mujer que tocaba Bill Evans en Praga. 

Cuando M manda llamar a Q y Bond cuelga, Félix está en el pasillo de la casa con la luz en la espalda, tiene un aura dorada que lo hace ver más alto. 

“¿Esto es común?” le pregunta, y Bond se da cuenta que pasó tres cuartos de hora hablando, más que todo trivialidades. 

“De alguna forma” responde, porque extraño es, Bond se quitó el auricular el otro día en Bulgaria y le dolía la oreja como no le pasaba desde que lo reclutaron, hacía años no se lo dejaba tanto tiempo puesto. 

“Qué cursilería” le dice Félix con la nariz arrugada y Bond deja que se le tuerza la boca en una sonrisa. 

“Le dije que lo amo”, dice Bond, y no suena inseguro. 

Félix abre los ojos como nunca lo hace y su cara no tiene sentido por un momento. Luego se toma un vodka y respira y se vuelve Félix de nuevo, Bond ni se ríe porque el asunto es serio. 

“¿Qué dijo él?”. 

“¿Sobre eso? Nada”. 

Félix se ríe, le sirve un trago y se lo pasa. Si Bond fuera cualquier otro hombre pensaría que Félix va a juzgarlo, pero en medio de todo Félix y Bond son iguales. 

“Seguro Q no confía en ti James, y es inteligente de su parte”. 

“Y que lo es” dice Bond. 

Brindan.

-

“Jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar, _brother_ ” dice Félix, cuando se despiden al día siguiente después del encargo que tenían juntos. 

Bond se acomoda un poco el traje y lo voltea a mirar desde el auto. 

“¿Qué cosa?”. 

“Que te enamoraras otra vez”. 

“Ah” dice Bond. _Yo tampoco_ , piensa. 

No hablan para nada sobre su honesto despertar gay, qué bien, ya no están ebrios, y Bond tendría que estar mucho más ebrio que ayer para explicarlo. Pero Félix sí lo mira a los ojos un momento y así con la misma cara que Bond hizo cuando le prometió proteger a Elizabeth, su amigo le dice que le causa esperanza que todavía les queden sentimientos a viejas máquinas de matar como ambos lo son. 

“Que no te ablande” le dice Félix al final, como Bond se lo dijo un día también. 

“Todo lo contrario” le responde Bond, Félix le sonríe con las gafas de sol puestas, mirando al oriente. 

Bond sabe que Q es fuerte, que no le teme a la muerte. Que cada noche que pasan juntos es Q quién come y Bond es comido. Todo lo que dice es: 

“Tomemos champaña en Londres en una semana”.

-

En el encargo de Bibione pasa por la _Viale Aurora_ y esperando que salga su objetivo ve un saco vinotinto y gris, de lana, se ve como algo que Q dejaría tirado encima de la cama, pero está en una tienda de Giorgio Armani. Bond revisa el reloj y compra el saco siempre pendiente de sus nueve en punto, y a la salida ve a su objetivo cruzar la calle tal como lo acordaron. 

Sophia no tiene el peinado del casino pero su cabello se ve bien, pesadas ondas le caen en los hombros y lleva puesto un lapíz labial rosado que resalta la curvita de sus labios y combina con su vestido. Bond se le acerca muy al descubierto y ella se deja alcanzar. 

“ _To strive, to seek_ ” dice ella dejando que su acento natal se oiga en las sílabas. 

“ _To find and to never yield_ ” dice Bond. 

Ambos encienden su respectivo auricular al doblar la esquina en el punto ciego. 

Sophia le entrega dos discos duros y una carpeta con las fotos de su objetivo, le cuenta que Jazmín la mandó a buscar esa misma mañana y la felicitó por meterse a la embajada. También le dice que tiene planeado morir en cuatro días porque el calor está por todas partes y desde arriba le dieron órdenes de volver a casa. 

“Eso es algo bueno, ya estaba cansada de barajar en ese casino”. 

Bond le pregunta por los amigos en común que tienen, después de enterarse de cómo llegó a estar encubierta en S.P.E.C.T.R.E (que es clasificado), y Sophia le cuenta la historia de amor que tuvo con Moneypenny hace seis años en Barcelona, cuando compartieron trabajo de escolta en una cumbre internacional. Bond tiene muy buen control de su cara así que es muy formal y se ríe en los momentos indicados, pero lo azota como una cachetada. 

Es claro como el agua, después de que hablan por veinte minutos, que Sophia es lesbiana, cien por ciento, confirmado. Todo su lenguaje corporal, sus comentarios y la forma en que le ruedan los ojos recordando a Moneypenny. Esa es una memoria que Bond jamás tendrá, y esa expresión que le causa es algo que Bond jamás le causó, y Bond casi intenta llevarla a la cama. 

Menos mal no lo hizo, qué monótono el sexo que no se hace para disfrutarlo, el que es trabajado nada más. 

Bond comprende que Sophia siempre estuvo actuando, que él mismo era parte de su papel, ella era la mujer hermosa con los ojos siempre en Bond, pasándole las cartas ganadoras en el casino. 

Así con una voz casi diferente y mirando a una mujer que está esperando que cambie la luz, Sophia le explica a qué hora y dónde debe estar para la extracción, intercambian un beso en la mejilla que no es falso, un abrazo, y ella le da una sonrisa extraña que hasta parece honesta. 

Sophia es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte. Bond la despide en el punto ciego del parque acordado y espera que todo salga bien, que Sophia se muera en su misión para que sea libre de volver a casa otra vez.

-

En Trieste se queda a dormir en un hotel muy bonito desde donde oye las olas y se ven las gaviotas de patas amarillas volar cerca, el servicio a la habitación es lo que debería ser, Bond come bien cuando cae la tarde, se pasea por el balcón revisando los puntos de salida y, sin poder evitarlo, está pendiente. 

El teléfono suena y Bond estaba tendido en la cama de manera correcta para alcanzarlo sin apenas moverse, sin dejar de mirar las fotos que estaba mirando, dice: 

“Cómo va todo” una pausa, “Qlito lindo”. 

Bond oye un sonido que es definitivamente Q suspirando en sufrimiento. 

“Por favor no, OO7” es M quien le dice. 

El que se ríe al fondo es definitivamente Tanner.

-

A las diez de la mañana del día de los hechos Bond está en un bote en el canal del centro de la ciudad, con un gorro marinero, mirando tranquilo los edificios, admirando la quieta belleza de todas las cosas que lo hacen pensar en Vesper. Italia, las ciudades en el agua y la muerte. 

Su hombre aparece por una ventana y Bond lo ve en el rabillo del ojo, está en una posición distinta a la que esperaba, pero igual lo tiene a las doce en punto. Sólo falta que aparezca Sophia. 

Cuando hacen la danza la gente de los botes y de las casas aledañas grita con el desafinado sonido del privilegio usurpado. Bond respira el aire claro que viene del mar y aunque el bote se mece tiene un disparo ideal, todo el sonido ambiente lo ayuda a concentrarse. 

_Bang!_ Lo siente en la palma y lo ve allá arriba cuando su objetivo desploma, por la ventana lo ve caer por las escaleras. Sophia dispara todo el cartucho, es sólo en ese momento que Bond ve a Jazmín, con un herida de bala en un hombro pero disparando, les llueve fuego y con Sophia se lanzan al agua. 

Llega la policía, aparece el helicóptero de noticias sobre la ciudad y Bond saca a Sophia del agua, la pone sobre el bote y ella está blanca y fría, inmóvil. Tiene puesto un muy bonito vestido azul que no parece arruinado por el agua. 

Bond le respira sobre la boca, pero Sophia no se mueve, se queda quieta. El sonido del helicóptero es ensordecedor, a Bond le empieza a doler el hombro primero que nada, luego le falta un poco la respiración. Los paramédicos aparecen con su trote iluminado por sus chaquetas reflectivas.

La revisan rápidamente, luego hacen maniobras de RCP por largos minutos y al final se rinden. 

Uno de ellos se aparta y vomita en el canal, Bond se queda viendo, en shock. Cubren a Sophia con una sábana y la ponen sobre la camilla como peso muerto, trotando la llevan hasta la ambulancia y Bond trota detrás cegado, separado de su cuerpo, sin recuerdos, como si estuviera malamente ebrio. 

Cuando cierran la puerta una enfermera saca una jeringa, y Bond siente mareo, mirando la sábana sobre las piernas de Sophia. La enfermera voltea a verlo, con la chica en la camilla sin respirar y no haciendo nada. 

“¿Se golpeó la cabeza?”

Bond está a punto de gritar algo bastante ofensivo, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. Pero Sophia toma aire, de pronto. La enfermera sigue mirando a Bond con preocupación. 

Bond sale de su estado de pánico de un brinco, como si saliera por fin del agua, registra a Sophia respirando y ganando color rápidamente, la enfermera incluso le puso una curita sobre el lugar de la inyección. Y todo está bien, porque Sophia estaba bajo el efecto de una droga que ella misma tomó. Bond sabía el plan, todo esto era un trabajo de extracción. 

Vesper ya se murió hace años. 

“Estoy bien” dice Bond, y la mira con su mejor cara, porque ahora puede mover la cara.

Sophia se ríe mientras llegan al hospital, la sirena se oye tan fuerte que su voz se pierde.

“Gracias por compartirme su suerte”, Sophia le dice y le da otra sonrisa chueca.

Bond siente alivio de que salieran del agua vivos.

-

En uno de los discos duros Q encuentra fotos de _Blofeld_ , que coinciden con los registros faciales de un hombre llamado Helel Lynn, que falleció en un ejercicio militar hace casi treinta años. 

Q le dice: “Aquí está la interrogación de Vesper también” y Bond casi se sorprende de que su primer reflejo no sea querer verla. 

“Eran hermanos” dice Bond teniendo un instante revelador al ver la foto que Q le acaba de mandar, siente que entendió el final de un libro sin haberlo terminado. 

“Vesper de Heósforo y Helel de Eósforo, mitología griega” dice Q leyendo lo que debe ser un análisis en alguna de sus pantallas, pero luego dice, “¡White!” como si eso significara algo muy importante y cuelga la llamada. 

Vesper era como la luz de la tarde, Bond lo había pensando antes. Pero tener un hermano llamado ‘Satán’ en hebreo (luz de la mañana, lo que sea), que es la mente maestra de una super organización terrorista, es tan cliché que es inesperado. Bond sabía sobre Helel, alguna vez leyó sobre él mientras la investigaba, le pareció un nombre terrible. 

Y es sólo _modus operandi_ , además, que el líder sea alguien dado por muerto hace décadas. Bond ha sido de su atención hace años, entonces, desde Vesper y el señor White, hasta le tenía intervenido el casino. 

Bond anticipa la llamada de Q, contesta. 

Q le dice, “Vesper y Helel eran hermanos”. 

Bond no le dice nada. 

“Y White prestó servicio militar durante el mismo periodo de tiempo que Helel murió, estuvieron juntos en un mismo batallón, Vesper era una niña en ese entonces”. 

Q utiliza todo lo que deducen para desencriptar el resto de los discos duros, el nombre del lugar donde Helel ‘murió’ es la clave para un software en desarrollo que puede localizar y detonar bombas nucleares. El número del regimiento donde sirvieron White y Blofeld y el apellido de la madre de White desbloquea una lista de nombres de infiltrados en agencias de inteligencia. 

Bond sale hacia el aeropuerto con el auricular puesto, escuchando a Q teclear y teclear, hasta que pasa migración y empieza a oír a los empleados de los laboratorios llegar al trabajo y saludar a Q cordialmente. 

Antes de coger el vuelo Bond le cuelga y llama a Moneypenny.

-

Cuando Bond llega a Londres Q todavía está durmiendo pues no responde los mensajes de texto. Tanner le envió un auto al aeropuerto y Bond habla de camino al MI6 con uno de los conductores de M sobre lo bonita que se ve la ciudad toda blanca cubierta por un manto inmóvil que apenas ellos perturban. 

No ha amanecido cuando Bond sale del auto y oye el vacío de la nevada, el frío le eriza la piel bajo el gabán que tiene puesto. 

Moneypenny está sentada en su despacho tomando té, parece que acaba de llegar también. 

“Oh James, ya estás de vuelta” le dice con una sonrisa, “para enviar a Q a dormir tuve que confabularme con sus empleados”. 

Hablan brevemente de tomar champaña en la noche desde que es viernes, desde que está nevando, y antes de acordar dónde, M los interrumpe hablando por la línea que tiene abierta con Moneypenny: 

“OO7 no tengo todo el día”. 

Bond comenta que el día ni siquiera ha comenzado pero igual entra a la oficina a hacer el reporte.

-

A las siete de la mañana los autos y la ciudad en general han arruinado la nieve y se ve opaca sobre los andenes, café y resbalosa. Bond sale a tomar un taxi y cuando el conductor toma la primera curva Bond se da cuenta que no dijo la dirección de su casa, pero no se corrige. 

Bond golpea como si fuera una persona común, Q le abre la puerta y los dos gatos salen a frotarse contra sus piernas. 

“Volví” dice Bond con alivio y entonces se siente cansado, magullado por dentro. 

Q se ve dormido todavía aunque tiene las gafas puestas, su cabello ha crecido un poco, la camisa que trae puesta tiene un par de huecos hechos por la lavadora y los años. Bond se le acerca y Q abre un poquito los brazos, antes de tenerlo encima Q le dice: 

“Bienvenido”. 

Duermen juntos hasta el mediodía y cuando Q se despierta le dice muy imperturbado que tiene ganas de follar, así que se besan debajo de las cobijas hasta que Bond se está saliendo de la ropa. 

Q le baja el bóxer, está casi todo cubierto por el cubrelecho así que Bond no ve cuando Q se lo mete en la boca, lo toca con una mano. Bond se siente bien, se estira y relaja las piernas. Y Q lo hace todo, con la lengua, incluso le mete los dedos en el culo y Bond hace un sonido. Todo junto funciona. 

Cuando Q le saca los dedos busca un condón y se lo pone a sí mismo, Bond no puede evitar tensarse un poco. No es como si nunca hubiera hecho algo como esto, tal vez nunca con un hombre, pero Bond ha conocido mujeres dominantes, y para el sexo no es tímido. Pero igual, inusual. 

Q se acomoda entre sus piernas y empuja como si entendiera bien el ángulo. Bond siente que no puede respirar, es casi insoportable por un momento, luego Q lo besa, gimiendo dentro de su boca. No está mal, se besan más y Q lo toca mientras lo empieza a follar. 

“ _Ah_ ” Bond estaba por decir algo, pero se desconcentra, siente como se le va poniendo dura otra vez entre las manos de Q. 

Se besan más y Q le sonríe sobre la boca cuando Bond jadea. Se ve confiado, es un poco revelador para Bond que Q sí tiene experiencia haciendo esto. Lo hace bien, incluso lo hace duro, teniéndole una pierna sobre el pecho, metiéndolo todo. 

Bond tiembla y cierra los ojos de nuevo, entre la mano de Q y el ritmo se siente cerca como en el filo de un abismo, y luego se está viniendo, inevitable. Q le lame el cuello, el hombro, la cicatriz, mientras Bond rueda la cadera. Y Q no deja de tocarlo, aunque lo hace suavecito con la mano mojada, todavía follándolo. 

“Hah” Q sonríe, “te gustó” dice todo orgulloso. 

Bond lo jala del cuello y en medio de besarlo le muerde la boca, casi cruelmente. 

Q gime sobre él y lo toca más rápido, se jadean sobre la boca. Q lo folla con urgencia, con desespero, más tiempo de lo que Bond anticipa, y entonces Q también lo muerde y se viene, temblando, sudando y enterrado todo adentro. 

Bond tiene la verga sensible, y que Q la saque es un poco perturbador, pero se siente ligero y bien follado. 

Llama a Q por su nombre cuando están otra vez bajo las mantas. 

“Te amo” le dice Bond, enrollado con él, está bastante seguro de que puede quedarse dormido de nuevo y no soñar con Venecia. 

Q se voltea entre sus brazos, la respiración le cambia un poco y tiene las pupilas como un gato, el pulso se le acelera y Bond lo siente debajo de la palma de la mano porque lo tiene del cuello. 

“Y yo ni siquiera sé si usted me gusta James” le dice Q, pero sus ojos están sonriendo, y tiene las mejillas rosaditas. 

Se besan en un enredo dulce y Q se separa para decirle que contrario a su naturaleza, este día tiene de verdad ganas de tomar café.

-

Cuando cae la noche Bond abre la puerta de su casa y Q entra trotando como huyendo del frío, diez minutos después llega Moneypenny con Tanner, Félix golpea la entrada del tejado justo antes de las nueve. 

Destapan la champaña, Felix trajo un buen caviar, se emborrachan hablando de S.P.E.C.T.R.E.; de los que murieron y de la sangre fresca; hablan de M, de Trower y del Kremlin. Moneypenny brinda por Sophia durante la tercera botella. 

“Si no hubiera sido tan espía me habría casado con ella” dice Moneypenny.

Felix asiente, dice: “Uno nunca se debería casar un un espía, es mala suerte”.

Todos están de acuerdo amargamente, pero brindan igual. Q mira a Bond sobre su trago, sonriendo, y le guiña un ojo. Tanner les cuenta que está saliendo con alguien, pero no hace más comentarios, toma doble. 

Entonces hablan de Elizabeth y su nuevo auto, de Nile (porque el esposo tiene nombre) y su promoción a jefe de prensa. 

Q brinda por todos sus agentes muertos con expresión serena, y luego brinda otra vez porque OO1 usó un prototipo que más o menos basó en un arma de _Bioshock_ , y fue un éxito. Félix es el único que se ha pasado el juego así que brinda dos veces, y luego les propone que brinden por Margarita, y lo hacen. 

Bond tiene muchos motivos para reírse y seguir bebiendo, para estar recostado en el sofá con Q bajo el brazo, tranquilo. La guerra está más allá de la puerta de su casa. 

A sabiendas que nadie presente tiene a sus padres vivos les dice a todos muy sincero (y muy ebrio) que les agradece por venir su casa en diciembre a estar en familia, y brindan por eso también. 

Q lo mira con sus ojos grandes verdes, y Bond le da un besito. 

Felix y Moneypenny no reaccionan apenas, pero Tanner parecer que se atora. Bond voltea a verlo y él sólo le dice “se acabó la champaña en la mesa”, sonriendo. 

Bond se levanta pensando en esa quinta botella, muy bien ebrio y bien llevado de la música que suena. 

Saca la champaña de la nevera y Q está en la cocina, mirándolo con la oscuridad del pasillo en la espalda, Bond destapa la botella y luego del ruido seco, Q le habla. 

“James” le dice caminando hasta que están cerca. 

James lo llama por su nombre, toma una copa del mesón, sirve un trago. 

Q lo coje del cuello, le da un beso cerquita de la boca, tal vez falló, se ríe un poquito, “James” dice otra vez. 

James lo besa en la boca, le lame los labios. 

“Yo también te amo” Q le dice. 

James se ríe aliviado, pensó que lo sabía pero nada como escucharlo, se besan otra vez, despacio. 

“Salud por eso”.

-

La mañana siguiente Bond redacta el reporte escrito que debe quedar archivado, además de lo que descubrió con Q. Se demora cuarenta minutos y luego se estira en el sofá a fumarse un cigarrillo, tomarse un earl gray y leer por fin uno de sus catálogos atrasados de armas. 

Hay un Norinco NDM86 en la página de los rifles más caros y Bond lo mira con anhelo, pensando en esa pieza tan bonita de madera que tiene en la cola. Fantasea, mirando las fotos de los detalles, con dispararla y sentir el golpe de devuelta. 

Q está sentando en una silla, con dos de sus computadores, el de Bond y su televisor, todavía desencriptando archivos de los discos duros, está como en un trance hace dos horas, no ha mirado su té frío desde que Bond se lo puso caliente al lado, escribiendo furiosamente algo interminable. 

“Q” dice Bond. 

No hay respuesta. 

“Mira esta linda arma, Q”. 

Q se ríe sin dejar de escribir. 

“Qué lo hace pensar que voy a conseguirle un arma porque le parece –oh”, Bond le lanza el catálogo sobre un teclado y Q observa la página un momento, por fin parando de teclear. 

“ _Oh,_ OO7” le dice Q con reverencia, “qué buen gusto,” Bond se ríe, Q sigue: “siempre he soñado con hacerle la cola de madera uno de estos Norinco”. 

Q levanta el catálogo seriamente, lo mira con afecto, “Usted no obtendrá de mí felicidad si espera que le haga uno de estos para dejarlo en Indonesia en un río”. 

Bond se levanta a pasarle unos sorbitos del cigarrillo y le promete con su mejor cara de seducción que primero volvería desnudo que sin ese rifle. 

“Vamos Q, dame motivación para trabajar”. 

Tanner aparece en el televisor, está en su casa por lo que se ve al fondo, y sus ojos son un poco más allá de lo sobrio, “Tengo un buen presentimiento Q, ya leí todo lo que mandaste y aún no sé a dónde mandar a Bond”. 

Tal vez Blofeld también está con sus seres queridos, porque cuando cae navidad M lo manda llamar para decirle que no viajará sino hasta después de año nuevo, y seguro no a encontrar a Blofeld. 

La guerra apenas comienza, después de tantos años en ella, Bond no tiene afán.

-

Cuando se despierta el primero de enero Q está acostado con la camisa del día anterior puesta, y ambos huelen a alcohol porque fueron a tomar a casa de Moneypenny para celebrar el nuevo año. 

Sin problemas se levanta de la cama y siente dolor sólo en los lugares donde ahora es crónico, tiene un buen día en todas las articulaciones y la temperatura está agradable para ser invierno. Mientras camina hacia la cocina para poner la tetera se sorprende de estar contento en general, como si ya se le hubiera olvidado cómo se sentía. 

Bond se permite sonreír como un idiota mirando dormir los gatos en el sofá, esperando que pite la olla roja, pensando cómo hacer los huevos hoy.

-

Le hace el amor a Q a las 15 horas del noveno día del año, de pie en el pasillo del apartamento, con la cabeza en la nubes y caliente como un demente. Q lo agarra de los brazos y le entierra las uñas mientras maúlla todos los mejores sonidos, viniéndose deshilachado y temblando. 

Luego termina de empacar la maleta, guarda el arma en el portafolio debajo de todas la camisas y sale por la claraboya hacia el aeropuerto porque el deber lo llama al otro lado del mundo. 

En Canadá lo está esperando Félix, leyendo un periódico y hablando por teléfono con Elizabeth, su acento falso suena auténtico bajo el encanto del enamoramiento. Bond no lo interrumpe y levanta el periódico para confirmar los datos. 

Buen encargo esta vez, puede que lo termine desde el primer casino que encuentre si tiene el ojo suficiente, este es uno de los que su M lo entrenó para terminar en automático, casi siente alivio porque espera no matar a nadie. 

Una mulata ojiverde cruza frente al café donde están sentados, Félix y Bond voltean a ver al mismo tiempo de forma apreciativa, es mujer puede levantar al menos 80 kilos, correr más de 20 kilómetros antes de perder compostura. 

“¿Unas copas en el casino esta noche?” 

Félix le sonríe, le dice que tiene veintitrés minutos para recoger un encargo a las afueras de Toronto, y que dependiendo de qué tantos explosivos haya en la caja le confirma si se ven antes o después de las 10. 

Bond le da la mano, sacude firme y le desea buenos pasos.

-

Unas cuadras más allá tiene al Q en el oído, le pregunta: 

“¿En cuál casino del centro usualmente hay más chinos después de las once de la noche?” . 

Q le dice: “En Aladdin”. 

Bond se acomoda el traje esperando el semáforo y dice, “Entonces es el Royal”, que es el segundo más grande, Bond una vez apostó todo al rojo en una mesa allá y no sólo ganó sino que le pegó a un jackpot. 

Q le ladra una pregunta pero lo pone en espera, seguramente para deducirlo él mismo. Y seguro, minuto y medio después se conecta otra vez y le dice: 

“Por supuesto que esos chinos sólo apuestan con bonos, la gran suma en efectivo no va a estar ahí”. 

Bond coincide con él entrando por la puerta del casino, deseando con impulso que el hombre de la foto esté sentando jugando en alguna máquina, como un criminal que Bond comprende, y así ojalá lo libere de darse un tour por los demás casinos (porque si no es ahí entonces está con alguna dama de compañía costosa y eso es una historia que podría hacerlo amanecer). 

Luego de que lo revisan y de que Q empieza a usar algún tipo de soldadura, Bond ve allá al fondo en las máquinas de carreras de caballos a su objetivo, aunque ha ganado unos siete kilos y tiene un ligero temblor en un brazo. 

No es inusual que un hombre se quiebre al verse debilitado, Bond casi se vuelve loco cuando pensó que su cuerpo había olvidado cómo disparar. 

“Apuesto ese rifle perfecto a que va a ganar el caballo del número 17” dice Bond totalmente seguro, mirando las estadísticas de la máquina. 

Y así pasa, Q refunfuña que él no aceptó la apuesta, pero le reconoce que es “agudo para un instrumento de fuerza bruta” y le promete considerarlo si le queda tiempo. 

Bond utiliza la gracia que le causa el comentario para empezar la conversación que tiene que tener aquí y ahora, lo más al grano posible.

-

Con doce millones en un portafolio de cuero café muy bonito y con una tentativa ubicación de Blofeld para el próximo mes, Bond atraviesa el casino pensando seriamente dónde apostar todo a un número impar, porque así le huele la noche; entonces Félix aparece detrás de las máquinas tragamonedas, sentado frente al blackjack con cara de asunto. 

“¿Cinco kilos?” pregunta Bond haciendo una basta asunción, Félix le sonríe como un gato salvaje. 

“Siete”. 

Decide que es momento de confiarle todo a un veintiuno, pone el portafolio sobre la mesa por curiosidad y cuarenta segundos después la seguridad baja trotando desde las escaleras del fondo. 

El dealer termina de contar la apuesta y justo le pone un catorce en frente, Bond le da una palmadita a la mesa y el siete sale como invocado. 

Q ya llamó a la policía y es posible que incluso venga algún espía, Bond se gana la mano y las fichas del dealer no alcanzan para pagarle, un hombre con una escopeta se acerca trotando, Félix se pone de pie como un guardaespaldas y Bond ve una mujer rubia de ojos miel, con una pieza verde reveladora, sentada en la ruleta perdiendo.

Es tan hermosa, su anillo de matrimonio plateado en su mano delgada. Bond pretende que no entiende el alboroto que se forma. 

“Q” dice como al viento, mirando el diámetro del pecho de ella, “103 centímetros”. Hay una cámara ahí en frente como puesta para el chiste.

Q bufa, “Lo peor, OO7” le dice. 

Y luego de un momento, cuando ya lo están jalando de un brazo, “Yo diría que 104, por su postura” dice Q. 

La policía entra con un golpe que Bond anticipa, pero la mujer rubia se sobresalta. Félix abandonó su intento de persuasión y se está terminando su whisky. 

El trabajo de hoy está hecho, Bond sonríe mientras el servicio secreto lo reconoce y en su mente calcula las horas que le faltan para volver a casa.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> [Este es el saco de Q.](https://www.jamesbondlifestyle.com/product/missoni-striped-sweater#:~:text=Q%20\(Ben%20Whishaw\)%20wears%20a,is%20currently%20hard%20to%20find.)  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
